Selectfully Sinful
by Charming Duo
Summary: Seven sins for seven people. Can seven people withstand the sins and win out? Or will they be doomed to be destroyed by their sins?
1. Prologue

**Title: **_"Selectfully Sinful"_

**Epsiode Based: **_"Sin Francisco"_

**Summary: **_Seven sins for seven people. Can seven people withstand the sins and win out? Or will they be doomed to be destroyed by their sins?_

**Sins Breakdown:**

**Prue Pride**

**Piper Gluttony**

**Phoebe Lust**

**Paige Doubt**

**Victor Greed**

**Leo Sloth**

**Cole Anger**

**Character Breakdown: **_**PaigetheSuperWhitelighter**__ : Piper and Paige, __**CharmedFan90**__: Prue and Phoebe._

**Category: **_Humor / Drama / Romance / Tragedy _

**Rating: **_T – Due to strong language. But nothing that the writers of "Charmed" haven't given us._

**PROLOGUE**

He held the small crystal box close to him as he looked down at it. He had left it opened so he could look at the seven small crystals shining where they were resting among some gray protective cushion. He didn't want these special crystals breaking too soon, no if they broke in front of him than he would be one sorry demon. No he had special plans for these seven crystals, and he would soon be able to put his plan into action.

"It's time Lucus," A voice said from the dark reaches of the fartherst corner of the caven in which Lucus was standing gazing ever so lovely into his small crystal box.

Lucus looked up and nodded. "As you wish master." He picked up the lid and placed it ontop of the box and shimmered out of his caven with a evil smile on his lips. He had his assigment and he was going to follow through with it. He would win, and he would go down in the history of all the underworld by being the one who succeeded in killing the _Charmed Ones_.

**END PROLOGUE**


	2. Fights All Around

**Prue's POV**

_Andy…rushing in, shooting Rodriguez multiple times, but it was in vain, as an energy ball shot out of his hand, hitting Andy full on the chest. I woke up…the whole room showered in white lights. I was sitting on the swing where Andy and me used to go after school. I turned, tears in my eyes seeing Andy walk up next to me, a sad look on his eyes. "Prue…"_

"_Andy…where are we?" I asked, hoping we weren't where I thought we were. _

"I always knew I'd be here, but I never thought it would be this soon," Andy said wistfully.

"_No Andy…it isn't your time yet…" I cried, tears forming into my eyes. Andy gently put a hand on my cheek. _

"_It is Prue…they are giving me a chance to say goodbye to you…" he sighed, rubbing my cheek._

"_No Andy…I can save you, if I vanquish Rodriguez…I can reset time, and then me and my sisters can save you…" I pleaded with him, tears flowing freely from my eyes. _

"_Prue it is my time to go…please don't cry," he condoled, rubbing my cheek. _

"_I am going to kill him for what he did…" I seethed instantly, itching to vanquish the bastard for killing Andy._

"_Prue, you are not a murderer…" Andy said cupping my cheek with both of his hands. He gently kissed me on the lips…a long lingering kiss goodbye. "I love you Prue…" Andy, please don't go…_ "Andy…" My eyes opened up, and I found myself in my bed. Again I am having this dream? Damn you Rodriguez, ruining already screwed up life even more. I shot out of bed, now pissed that my sleep was terrible…why couldn't I remember a more happy memory with Andy in it? Now that I had to wake up angry, might as well take this un-channeled energy out as a demon. I ran a brush through my long raven colored hair, and threw a pair of clothes on and headed for the attic to scry for a demon.

I grabbed the scurrying crystal and the map of the city, and began to scry. My head shot up as I heard one of my sister's walk into the attic.

**Piper's POV**

"Couldn't sleep?" I asked Prue as I walked into the attic.

"Thought I would get a head start on vanquishing demons is all." Prue said as she quickly looked back down at the map.

"Prue..." I started to say.

"I found one." Prue said. "I'm going to get Paige to help me with this vanquish. She needs the practice."

"**NO**!" My voice rose and my face heated up. As Paige's name always did to me. I couldn't help it, with two years went by since learning of dad adopting Paige and raising her with her powers. I lowered my voice so not to wake Phoebe, Leo and Cole, I didn't need those three to come running up to the attic and attacking me for my anger against Paige. _Again._ "I mean it's much to dangerous for Paige to vanquish a demon, without the _power of three_."

"I'll be with her." Prue calmly said. "She's ready Piper. Even dad says that Paige is ready to vanquish a demon with just one of us with her." She stood to her feet and clasped her hands together. "I'm the oldest, so I'm the one who is responsible on making sure that Paige can handle herself. And that's final." With that Prue left the attic.

I rushed after Prue. "Call dad later on this morning and ask him if he is sure that he wants his _precious_ Paige to vanquish a demon." I couldn't hide my distaste for Paige any longer.

**Prue's POV**

I sighed and turned around to face Piper. "Piper, I know you are still sore about what Vic-," when am I going to be able to call him Dad without saying Victor again? "What Dad did, I am too…"

"Doesn't seem like it," Piper scoffed. I put a hand on Piper's shoulder.

"Piper, whether we like it or not, Paige has to be apart of our lives if we want Dad to be in them. I know he wants to be in ours, as much as we want to be apart of his world. I'm sorry if it seems like me and Phoebe are just accepting Paige into our lives, but if we are ever going to live peacefully with our father in our lives, you are going to have to try and control anger for Paige,"

"It's not fair," Piper sighed running a hand through her hair. "Why does it have to be so hard Prue?"

"It will get better Piper, I promise," I told her, and took a quick look at my watch. "I better go Piper…"

"Yeah go to a sister who isn't even blood who you favor more," she muttered.

"Piper," I said. One word flew wonders; she knows I don't play favorites between any of my sisters.

"Guys, what's going on?" Suddenly Phoebe was on the stairs next to me, stifling a yawn. Piper clearly shot me a look that said; please don't say anything about us bickering about Paige.

"Well…I'm off to go help Paige with her very first vanquish," I told her dodging the fact that Piper had some problems with it.

"Oh do you need help?" Phoebe asked. I know she was just procrastinating on doing her college paper.

"Phoebs, don't you have a college paper to do? And besides I thought Cole was here for a little while, don't you want to spend time with him?" Phoebe's face went slack at Cole's name. "Sweetie normally I would stay and talk to you about whatever is bugging you but I have to go. We'll talk later ok?"

"Ok…" she sighed.

"See you guys later," I waved goodbye and headed out the door.

**Phoebe's POV**

As I watched Prue go out the front door, I sighed. Truth is, I wasn't sure what to think of Cole's feelings for me right now. I mean I am afraid that he is just using me as a withy booty call. I have no idea why I am thinking that, it is just a little thing in the back of my mind going. And on the plus side, I would get to see Paige at her first vanquish. Piper saw that something was bugging me, and she was probably going to start pestering me about it. "You know Phoebe, Prue doesn't have to be the only one you have to talk to about your problems," I could hear a hurt tone in her voice. What's up with her? I do talk to her about some of my problems.

"Piper I do talk to you about my problems…" I started but she waved her hand, silencing me.

"Never mind that, what's bugging you?" she instantly said, trying to get it out of me.

"Ok…it's just I am worried about…Cole,"

"What about him?" she asked.

"I am worried that he is just in it for the…sex," I sighed finally getting it out. Piper stared at me for a minute.

"Phoebe, I doubt that Cole would just stay for sex," she said patting my shoulder. "He is dodging evil every time he isn't around us, just so he can be with you," I thought about what she was saying, and felt a little bit better.

"Thanks Piper," I said giving her a hug. I could sense something was bugging her too, and why did I have the sudden feeling that it involved Paige all of the sudden? "So…since you helped what was bugging me, why are you upset?"

**Piper's POV**

"It's nothing." I waved my hand dismissal.

"It's about Paige. Isn't it? " Phoebe wrapped her arms tightly across her chest as she frowned darkly at me. "Why is it always in such negativity with you whenever Paige's name is brought into the conversion."

"Not always." I defend myself. "Mostly, but not always." I looked at my little sister. "I'm trying now Pheebes. I'm not as angry as I was in the beginning."

Phoebe blew out of her nose. "You are _still_ angry through. Even through you try to hide it better with dad and Paige, the anger is still there. Get over it Piper and accept what can not be unchanged."

"Phoebe is right, Piper." Leo said stepping out of our bedroom while he was pulling on his plaid stripped shirt.

I sighed inward as my husband sided against me as he always did when it concerned Paige. "Like I said, you two, I'm trying my hardest to get rid of my anger and my hurt that dad adopted _another_ little girl and raised her with _her_ powers, instead of coming home to his natural born daughters." With that I moved past them down the hall towards the staircase.

**Leo's POV**

I sighed as I watched Piper head downstairs, away from this conversion. A conversion that had been going on since the first moment that Piper learned of Victor adopting Paige, and that Paige was a witch and had her powers since her baby hood.

I looked back at Phoebe and saw the deep concern and yet the deep annoyance in her eyes. "Piper is coming around." I said wrapping my arms across my chest.

"I know she is." Phoebe sighed. "I wish Prue didn't say that she was going to take Paige on her first vanquish today."

"What!" I demanded standing straight and allowing my arms to drop from my chest.

"Don't worry Prue isn't going to let Paige get hurt. If any sign of personal danger to Paige, than Prue will vanquish the demon and get Paige out of there." Phoebe said noting how concerned I was.

"That's not good enough. I better get to those two and save Paige." With that I orbed out. I did hear Phoebe calling my name in panic. But I didn't stop, I couldn't. I had to get to Paige.

**Phoebe's POV**

"Leo!" I shouted at his retreating form. Why would he be all bugged out about Paige going on her first vanquish? Prue was more than capable enough to protect Paige. I do not know what Leo's problem is today. Oh I better warn Prue…geez she is not going to be happy.

I grabbed the house phone, and dialed Prue's cell phone number.

**Prue's POV**

As I drove along, getting closer and closer to the flat where Dad and Paige lived my cell phone started to buzz. I momentarily, started to dig in my purse for my phone, and grabbed it. "Prue Halliwell," I said automatically, all in work mode not bothering to check my caller id.

"Wow thanks for going all business on me there Prue," Phoebe's voice on the other line piped up.

"Sorry Phoebe, I didn't check my caller id. I am driving and all," I said stopping at a stoplight.

"Sorry about that Prue. Won't hold you too long. I just called to warn you that Leo is on his way," What? Why is he coming over here?

"Um why?" I asked, the tone of my voice instantly darkening. "Does he think I am some noobie witch?"

"Of course not Prue…he was more worried about Paige than you," Phoebe reluctantly said.

"She is with me…I don't understand why he is bothering on coming," I muttered as the light turned green.

"Well you and I both know that you are more than capable to help Paige," Phoebe said in a duh voice. Her end went silent for a moment, and I heard a "hiya!" and a crash.

"Phoebs…you ok?" I asked instantly worried.

"Um…yeah…I kinda just kicked Cole's ass…" I held back a snicker Cole had probably deserved it. I was about to say a sarcastic comment, when orbs came into the passenger seat. "Oh my god Leo!" I shouted at him. "Phoebe I better let you go,"

"Wait Prue," but I hung up and glared at Leo.

"Leo…" I said darkly. "What are you doing here?"

**Leo's POV**

"What do you mean what am I doing here!" I roughly said. "Pull over NOW Prue Halliwell."

Prue checked to make sure that it was safe and she pulled to the side of the road. "How dare you orb in unannounced Leo Wyatt. I haven't called you. Do you see me in mortal danger!" She banged the steeling wheel with the heal of her palms.

"Yea I actually do." I snarled. "I see that you are about to put Paige in mortal danger, and I'm here to stop you, Prue." I grabbed hold of her shoulder in a tight grip. "You may not bring Paige to a demon vanquish. Do you hear me!?"

Prue jerked sideways and my gripe fell from her shoulder. "How dare you order me about Leo Wyatt. You are nothing to me. Just my stupid _younger_ brother in law."

"I'm actually your _older_ brother in law, Prue. But that's beside the point. I'm also you white lighter." I growled as I folded my hands across my chest. "Paige isn't part of the _power of three,_ or the _Charmed Ones_. She has no need or reason to vanquish any demons."

**Prue's POV**

I gave Leo my own version of Grams' stare she used to give us. "So when did you die and become her white lighter Leo?" I spat. He was about to retort angrily, but I squinted my eyes at him, and instantly his lips were sealed telekinetically. "How dare you orb in here, think you can boss me around and tell me what I can't and cannot do. Now in case you haven't noticed, I am more than powerful enough to protect Paige. She cannot be hiding behind our dad forever. She needs to learn how to protect herself Leo, and I am not pussyfooting around this anymore."

I let up on my telekinesis and with one last glare, "Don't even doubt Paige's abilities she is a hell of a lot stronger than she lets on, and Leo I know for a fact that you have been hiding her true identity as our actual blood sister..." Who the hell does he think he is? He looked at me in shock, and I didn't even have to make him shut up this time. "You are so lucky I am not even going to mention this to Piper, but if you **ever** pull this kind of stunt again…" I left it to his imagination to think of what I could do to him. "Now get the hell out of my car," I seethed.

**Phoebe's POV**

"Well you and I both know that you are more than capable to help Paige," I said, total duh in my voice. I stiffened as I heard someone coming up behind me. Oh this demon made a big mistake sneaking up on me. He grabbed my shoulder, and instantly I twisted his arm, chopped him in the neck, and "Hiya!" instantly I levitated in the air, roundhouse to the demon's face. I levitated back down, and saw it was Cole. "Oh my god Cole," I said instantly, and I went to my knees.

"Phoebs, are you ok?" Prue asked in a worried voice.

"Um…yeah…I kinda just kicked Cole's ass…" I said in a small voice. I could hear Prue snickering on the other line, and I rolled my eyes. "You ok?" I asked.

"You kick hard," Cole mumbled as he got up.

"Shouldn't have snuck up on me then," I said in a matter of fact voice. I heard Prue's voice yell something and then she came back on the phone.

"Phoebe I better let you go,"

"Wait Prue," but she hung up on me. God…she is so stubborn. I turned back to Cole, "Sorry about that sweetie," I said helping him back up. Piper came back in, looking a little angry.

"What happened in here, I thought I heard Phoebe go Xena on someone,"

**Piper's POV**

I was in the kitchen preparing breakfast for my ungrateful family when I heard a thump and a cry come from up stairs. That could only mean one thing. Demons. I dropped the spoon onto the island and rushed out of the kitchen and up the stairs faster than you could say horsewhip. I had my hands out in front of me ready to blow up the waiting demon. All I saw was Phoebe helping up Cole from the ground.

"What happened in here, I thought I heard Phoebe go Xena on someone,"

"She did. On me." Cole looked bashful. "I snuck up on her. I should have known better. A demon sneaking up on a witch, a bad move on the demon part."

"Yea you fucking should have known better Cole Turner." I stormed as I moved my hands over in front of Cole; I wanted so badly to blow him up. Nothing was stopping me. So why the hell not. I flicked my wrists.

"Piper no!" Phoebe cried as she stepped quickly in front of Cole.

I stopped my wrist from flicking my power towards my own sister. "Phoebe, you could have gotten vanquished damn it. Do not step in front of someone that I intend to vanquish. **You** know better than that." I slowly lowered my hands getting control of my emotions so my powers won't go haywire. I could not afford to harm my sister.

"All because you are upset with Prue for taking Paige along on a vanquish, Paige's _first_ vanquish for that matter, doesn't mean you have to take it out on Cole." Phoebe said moving aside and slipping her right arm around Cole's waist. "God you and Prue are getting out of hand wanting to use your anger to vanquish Cole. Even **after** I told you Cole is fighting his evil side to be good."

Cole remained silent as he kept a wary watch on me.

"I just don't think Paige should have her first vanquish _without_ the _power of three_." I shook my head.

"Piper is right on that." Cole said with a nod.

I looked over at Cole with raised eyebrows.

"I'm not agreeing with you because I am afraid that you will blow me up, Piper, I am just agreeing with your common sense that Paige's first vanquish could be dangerous. The source knows of her connection to you three now and he has targeted both her and Victor because of you."

"See." I looked at Phoebe once more.

"So that's why Leo was so upset." Phoebe murmured.

"What!" I yelped.

**Leo's POV**

"No." I stated firmly. "You can try to telekinesis me out, but you won't succeed. The Elders have allowed me to share the truth about Paige with you this moment. The entire truth. Now shut your mouth and listen."

I was happy to see Prue obey me. Angrily but she did turn fully to me.

I sighed deeply. "Paige Halliwell is the daughter of your mother and Sam Wilder. Paige is half witch and half white lighter. Paige had been left in the care of Sister Agnes the day after she was born, because Patty and Sam didn't want the Elders to know about Paige, because of the rule that no witch and white lighter can fall in love. If the Elders had learned about Paige, than they would have ordered Paige to live up there and be raised as a white lighter. That was no kind of life for a human being.

"So your mother and Sam made the sacrifice and gave their newborn daughter up for Paige's safety. But Sister Agnes couldn't find an evil couple tricked the perfect safe home that Patty and Sam had prayed for, Sister Agnes, they weren't demons or warlocks they were just human. Hurtful humans. They had abused Paige until they grew tired of abusing a baby and they left the one year old in an alley where a homeless man had found her and abused her more by neglect. Finally when Paige was two and 1/2 Patty came to Victor in her spirit form and told him to find Paige and to raise and love her as his own. Victor obeyed and found Paige in an alleyway.

" I'll leave the upbringing of Paige for her and Victor to tell you themselves, whenever you are ready to tell _them _that you know the truth about Paige." I paused for a breath.

**Prue's POV**

I was still pissed off at Leo, and I desperately wanted him out of my car, and now most likely the demon got away because of him. "Is that it, because me and Paige have a demon to vanquish," I spat starting to put the car back into drive, but once again Leo grabbed my arm, stopping me from going. "Get your hands off me Leo Wyatt," I hissed. Luckily he listened this time and let go of my hand.

"We are not done talking Prue," Leo said once again stopping me from driving once again.

"Oh I think we are," I snapped.

**Leo's POV**

"No." I stated firmly. "Not until you learn everything about my past with your half sister and your father."

I was pleased to see that I had Prue's attention once more. I wish I could take the keys from the engine but the Elders are preventing me that pleasure.

"The Elders had learned about Paige when Victor had succeeded on finding Paige." I smiled as the memory of Patty's meeting with the Elders. Patty told the Elders to leave Paige and Victor be and not to interfere in her youngest daughter's life. The Elders said that seeing how Paige was going to be raised by a mortal than it would be ok to leave Paige on earth. As long as Sam Wilder didn't have any contact with his daughter during Paige's childhood."

Prue remained silent with a dark look in her eyes. I could tell she was inching to use her powers on me. But I didn't care.

"The Elders did assign me as Paige's personal white lighter and I orbed into Victor's seedy mortal room and told him that he had no choice but to work with me on raising Paige with her powers and to protect her against the underworld." I said tightly.

"I bet that made dad pissed, seeing how he hates White lighters." Prue finally spoke.

"Victor is angry at Sam for his affair with Patty, but raising Paige, his anger and hurt was healed by a innocent and needful child that was in his charge." I replied. "So you see Prue, I get the final say whether or not Paige is ready to vanquish demons or not. And I say no."

**Prue's POV**

I raised my eyebrow at him. "You think that I am going to listen to you? I hardly even listen to the Elders," I said sarcastically. Leo, Leo, Leo you so do not know who you are messing with. "And now thanks to you, and your badgering about Paige not going out for a vanquish, we probably lost our demon and our innocent. Nice going," I snapped at him.

"Prue," he started, and I can tell he was getting equally pissed with me as I was getting with him.

"Shut it Leo," I snapped, as my mind started to form a spell, banishing him from robbing into my car again. "You know…I have been taking your crap, and you nearly exposing magic, because your panties got into a bunch. What the hell were you thinking?"

**Phoebe's POV**

Crap, blabbermouth Halliwell strikes again. "Piper calm down…"

"Don't you tell me to calm down Phoebe Halliwell!" Instantly a potted plant next to me cracked. Geez Piper is really pissed. Cole's hand caught mine, and I knew he would shimmer me out if there were any danger coming from Piper. "How dare you get my husband involved with that?" she can't even say Paige's name.

"Alright that is enough Piper!" I shouted at her unwrapping my hand from Cole's. "Leo is our white lighter too. And that is enough with you referring Paige like that. Your anger for her nearly had me get pelted with bits of Potting plant! I know you are mad Piper, but that doesn't mean you can take it out on me!" I shouted at her, and with that I stomped past Cole and into my room, slamming the door.

**Cole's POV**

As I watched Phoebe turn around and stomp off towards her bedroom, I saw Piper's face slack. I had never seen Phoebe that angry with Piper before…well me being here is not going to help Piper's mood very much, so I headed for Phoebe's room. I shimmered into her room, and I found her on her bed, her knees up to her chin. "Phoebe…"

"I don't want to talk right now Cole," she said darkly, glaring at me. I walked over towards her, and sat down gently next to her. I smoothed a piece of her blond hair from her face, and she didn't object me touching her, so I tentatively wrapped one arm around her shoulder, bringing her close. She leaned her head on my shoulder, and I held her for a while. I can only do this for so long Phoebe…I am going to have to leave soon, so you don't get hurt. Damn bounty hunters. "Cole…"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry…I wish my sisters would stop using you as their own punching bag," Phoebe sniffled.

"Phoebe, it's not your fault, and your sisters have every right to be mad that I am here…I am still a demon…"

"But you aren't the same demon who did all those terrible things," she whispered to me.

**Piper's POV**

"He's even worse." I said standing at the door that I had opened after Cole had shimmered into my baby sister's bedroom to comfort from _my _anger. I had come to apologize to Phoebe for blowing up plotting soil on her, but when I overheard her and Cole, my temper rose yet again.

Phoebe jerked away from Cole and jumped to her feet and rushed at me and punched me in the nose.

"Damn it Phoebe, go and break my nose why fucking don't ya." I screamed as I covered my nose and saw the blood ooze in between my fingers. "**LEO**!" I shouted for my husband. When he didn't come, I grew even angrier. "**LEO GET YOUR WHITE LIGHTER ASS OVER HERE NOW! YOU ARE OUR WHITE LIGHTER NOT PAIGE BENNETT'S. GOD ALMIGHTY!**"

"Pipe!" Phoebe backed away from me with anger in her eyes; even through they were wide in shock over what she had done to me.

"Don't you Piper me." I growled at my baby sister who had used her physical powers to hurt me. I jerked the towel from Cole's hand after he had shimmered in front of me holding it out to me. "Get away from me Cole, otherwise I'll vanquish you, even if it bloodily means vanquishing Phoebe." I put the towel to my nose.

**Leo's POV**

"Ever since I have been in Paige's life, I had been sworn to protect her against all evil. She is like my own baby sister. I won't let her get hurt. Even by you, one of the people I trust most with Paige's life." I said softly. "I won't have you hurt Paige. And that's final."

"Too bad, Paige is my half sister by blood, you aren't related to her or to us. You are just married to one of my sisters." Prue spat out as she hit the driving wheel and honking the horn in the process.

"Victor will never forgive you, if Paige gets hurt, Prue." I said. "What about your mother and grams?"

"Victor will understand that I'm getting Paige ready to take ov..." Prue stopped speaking.

"Over what Prue?" I asked curious on why she stopped talking.

**Prue's POV**

Damn…should have just left it out what I was actually feeling. For a while now, I have been feeling like the end is coming of my time on Earth. Paige is meant to take my place in the Power of Three…. and I can get to be with Andy again. Time for a subject change, "Are we done here Leo? You may have had us loose our demon, but I still want to see my sister," I snapped at him. He looked like he was comfy where he was, and frankly I have had enough. "_How to get rid of a annoying white lighter_, _who is a bee in my butt._ _I don't want to hurt him, because my sister would go all-postal on me._ _But he must go and at once Leo Wyatt leave my jeep and never_ _be able to orb in without being called for again. I banish you in the name of Prudence Halliwell._ _Begone you unwanted_ _thorn in my side."_ I chanted all in one breath.

Leo had a shocked look on his face as I chanted the banishing spell. He disappeared forcefully in a swirl of orbs and my car glowed. Cool, my spell worked, yay. I threw my car back into drive and headed for Paige and Dad's place.

**Leo's POV**

I couldn't stop myself I had to leave unwilling the jeep. I didn't want to. But I had to. I even ignored Piper's angry cry back at the manor. I knew that I had to protect Paige, against every evil, even against her own sister. But Prue went and did a banishing spell on me and I had no choice in the manor. Guess the Elders were done with my explation to Prue about Paige.

**Phoebe's POV**

"That is enough with the threatening to vanquish my boyfriend!" I shouted at Piper. "You know it is bad enough that you and Prue say shit about Cole when you think I am not around, and just bitch about him. You are lucky I don't do more than break your nose!"

"Phoebe," Cole said calmly, trying to break the fight up before it started.

"Stay out of it you fucking demon!" Piper snapped.

"What did I just tell you Piper? I know you have issues, but seriously take a Midol and quit the bitchy attitude!"

**Leo's POV**

I orbed in just as Phoebe was rushing towards Piper with her hands raised. "Who there Phoebe, calm down now." I said standing in front of Piper to keep from Phoebe from hurting her sister.

"You tell your freaking wife to calm down, Leo." Phoebe looked over at my shoulder and glared at Piper. "She fucking started it."

I didn't want to tear my eyes off of Phoebe but I felt Piper's eyes on my back, so I turned my head and was shocked to see Piper's bloody face. "Oh hun." I turned completely around and held my hand against Piper's nose and healed her.

**Piper's POV**

"Thanks for nothing, white lighter husband of mine." I shouted.

Leo's eyes widen in surprise.

**End Chapter**

_**Author's Note: This chapter took CharmedFan90 and I one afternoon to write. Thank God for the power of e-mail. I hope you like the lay out that I put the chapter in. Thanks for reading – Paigethesuperwhitelighter.**_


	3. Fight Breaking Down Truth

**Prue's POV**

Damn it Leo, just had to screw up my day more than it already was. First a nightmare about Andy's death, and then Leo just had to come in and interrupt her thoughts and the vanquish that she and Paige were going to do. "Bastard," she muttered to herself. _Who the hell does he think he is, orbing into my car like that? He is lucky I didn't kick his ass right then and there. _

Ok…I need to calm down, going to go see Paige and Dad, and I am almost there, and frankly I don't want to worry Paige that Leo was acting crazed about her going out for her first vanquish. I finally reached their condo, and parked in the garage. I walked up to their room, and knocked on the door.

**Victor's POV**

I had just sat down at the kitchen table with the plate of eggs and bacon that I had made for myself, seeing on how Paige was still asleep from her late nite date. With … God I don't even know the young man's name. I just know that I trusted him with Paige; otherwise I wouldn't have allowed Paige to go out with him.

Before I could open the newspaper to the sports section there was a knock on the door. "Wonder who that can be. It's Saturday." I looked over at Paige's closed door and knew that she wasn't expecting anyone.

**KNOCK KNOCK**

I stood to my feet and went to the door before whomever was knocking could wake Paige up. I couldn't have that now could I? I didn't want to deal with a grumpy Paige. I opened the door with a polite smile, but when I saw Prue, my face lit up.

"What a nice surprise, Prue, I wasn't expecting you." I held the door open and allowed my oldest daughter to walk in.

Prue's POV 

"Hey Victor," I said, meaner than I meant to. His smile faded a little, but I couldn't help how angry I was right now. Oh if Leo were here, I would be beating the living crap out of him right now. I cringed as the couch, causing it to make a large noise.

"Prue…are you ok?" Dad asked me after a moment.

"Just dandy," I snapped, and in the corner of my eye I saw a fork hovering in the air. Before I could put it back telekinetically, Dad saw it and grabbed it in mid-flight.

"Prue…"

"I am in fine control of my power," I snapped and suddenly his breakfast plate shot towards the wall, but I managed to stop it before it crashed into the wall. Unfortunately…I probably made his food uneatable stopping it as I did. The food got crushed.

**Victor's POV**

"I can see that." I said with a snide smile on my face. "I was going to eat that you know." I walked over and placed my hand on Prue's shoulders. An act in after thought I shouldn't have done.

**Paige's POV**

A noise in the living room woke me up. But I knew it was too damn early to wake up so I forced my eyes to remain shut. I was so not a morning person. And after last night I need all the sleep I could get. Just to recover.

My date didn't go well. God you couldn't even call it a date. All Drake did was try to get into my pants. He wouldn't take no for answer so I had to knee him just so he would let go of me. I didn't stay around to see what he would have done once he had a firm grasp on his groin; I just ran away from his car and flagged down a cab. Lucky for me dad was all ready sleeping. I so didn't want to tell him about my experience. I could handle myself, I'm twenty three years old now a full grown adult.

But try telling dad, Leo, mom, grams and my sisters that. They all still treat me as if I was that scared and abused two and half year old. Well not my sisters, they _don't _ know the truth yet. But I'm sure when they finally do learn the truth they will continue to treat me as a child and not allow me to help them vanquish demons and warlocks.

God I'm half witch and half white lighter and I have still to vanquish a demon, or a lame ass warlock. I have to have my adopted father, a mortal with no _magical_ powers what's so ever vanquish the evil for me.

God I'm so not a morning person. Another noise from outside my bedroom door caused me to yank my pillow from underneath me and slam it over my head as I tried to fall asleep once more.

Prue's POV 

I jumped involuntarily as Dad put a hand on my shoulder and instantly his coffee mug was shattered. "Prue," he said in an exasperated voice.

"Sorry," I said, trying to get control of my emotions. After two years of training and control, looks like it didn't help very much. Then again, I haven't been this angry in awhile.

"Prue…you know I like it when you come and visit, but destroying random stuff in my house…" does he think I did this on purpose or something? Before I could stop myself, all of his crushed food started to form back together and started to convulse. The next thing I know the food exploded and random bits of eggs and bacon caked the walls and Victor's Pjs, but me I managed to duck in time.

**Paige's POV**

I finally had enough of this destroying of my home, just right out side of my bedroom. I knew that it wasn't a demon attack, otherwise dad would be screaming as he was fighting, and he would have called for Leo to be by his side, also he would have called out for mom to come and protect me. No this mornings destroying of my home is due to one of my sisters. If I had to take a bet I would have betted all my money on Piper.

Boy was I wrong. I stormed over to my bedroom door and yanked it open and stormed. "Piper Halliwell, for God's shake get a control of your powers all fucking ready." I stormed out of my room and stared at the scene in front of me.

There was dad covered in eggs and a very pissed off expression on his face and Prue standing to the side with a bashful but an angry look on her face. "Nice look dad." I couldn't help but wise crack.

"Not helping, Paige." Dad said in a warning voice.

"Sorry." I said with a slight shake of my shoulders. I turned around to face Prue fully. I folded my arms across my chest. "For fuller notice Prue, I am not a morning person. I do not wake up before 9am on weekends if I can help it. Even than I don't like to be so rudely awaken by my home being destroyed."

Prue's POV 

"Sorry Paige," I sighed. I should have drove around a little longer before coming over here. "Its not like I did it on purpose," I muttered.

"So did you come here just to rip up my house, cake Victor with breakfast foods, and wake me up?" she asked an annoyed tone in her voice.

"At first it was just a friendly visit…" I tried to start.

"And then Dad did something to make you blow up his breakfast?" You know I get Paige is grumpy for me waking her up, but at least she didn't have to deal with Leo being up her ass now did she?

"Look here missy," I spat, and things that weren't nailed down to the floor started to hover in the air. "I have had to deal with too much already today, a fucking pushy white lighter who couldn't take a hint to get the hell outta my car…"

"Pushy White lighter?" Dad asked in confusion.

"Yes I am referring to our pushy white lighter. He got his freaking panties in a bunch because he didn't want Paige to help with a vanquish…"

"You wanted Paige to help you with a vanquish?" Victor asked incredulously.

"Don't start on me about Paige not being ready," I snapped.

"Well what did Leo do?" Paige asked before I could really tell Victor off.

"He orbed into my car, forced me off the road…"

"Are you sure you are talking about Leo here?" she asked interrupted me, and instantly a chair skirted towards the wall.

"Yes, that bastard decided to think since he was my brother in law that I would just listen to him about this kind of thing. I just wanted to help you with your first vanquish…and Leo decided that wasn't a good idea. It got to the point of me banishing him from my car," I sighed, as random objects started to levitate in the air.

"Prue…try and calm down," Dad requested, keeping his hands far from me. "What else is bothering you?"

"Well I don't see why Prue has to destroy our house if she is angry…"

"You know…I don't know how you people decided that hiding that you were our true blood sister, I bet you're real proud of yourself," I muttered.

"Wait…what?" Paige asked.

"Yes I know that you are my sister…" and finally objects started to float back to where they belonged.

**Leo's POV**

"I'm sorry I was late getting to you, Piper, but I had things to deal with Prue." I shook my head. "Not like she listened to me any where."

"About Paige!" Piper flicked her hands.

**Piper's POV**

"Shit, just fucking great. Why can't I have a husband who _DOES NOT_ freezes when I freeze the damn room?" I shake my head and touch Leo's shoulder. _God I want a proper fight with my husband without him fucking freezing or blowing up every fucking time I flick my waists at him._

"Yes about Paige." Leo said in a hurt but also an angry voice.

I was surprised about the anger in his voice. This was the first time that Leo ever spoke in anger when he said Paige's name.

"Why don't you leave Paige alone, Piper? I mean she is family after all." Phoebe stormed. "Also can you unfreeze my boyfriend?"

"Hell no." I turned to face my sister quickly. I saw that Cole was still frozen with the stupidest look on his face. "Poser." I hissed.

"Stop bashing my boyfriend." Phoebe said with a shake of her head.

"Fine." I shouted. "I'll bash Paige, like how I always want to."

"How you fucking _always _do!" Phoebe screamed right back with a red face. "God I'm so fucking tried of all this fucking shit."

"What fucking shit?" I folded my arms across my chest as I glared at my very pissed baby sister.

Phoebe's POV 

"I am sick of your anger towards Paige, and Cole! All I deal with is your anger. I could understand for the first couple months why you are so angry, but now this is ridiculous!" I yelled at her.

"I am being ridiculous?"

"Yes you are! I used to be able to come to you about everything Piper! I could talk to you, and I know you are probably shot down about all this, but it needs to end now Piper! I am so sick of us not being able to talk as sisters. I can't even talk to you about my boyfriend issues! You hate him, you hate Paige…and you are pushing everyone you love away!" Leo tried to step in and intervene, but I wouldn't allow it. "No Leo…she has to know how much she is hurting us!" I turned back to Piper. "That ends now Piper; I am done avoiding you, and your anger issues! Get over it already, because I am through dealing with you on constant PMS!"

**Paige's POV**

Of all the things Prue could say to explain her anger issue this was the last thing I had ever thought I would ever hear out of her mouth. Out of either of my sisters mouths for that matter. I was so not ready for the truth about myself to come to light yet. Not by a long shot.

Prue glared at me, but than her expression soften. "Paige why don't you sit down. You don't look so good. You are paler than user."

I couldn't move, I couldn't speak. Not for the life of me. I felt I had no control over my body. Prue's wrongs just kept ringing through my brain like chimes. "_Yes I know that you are my sister…"_

**Victor's POV**

I quickly rushed over to Paige and put my arms around her back and pulled my adopted daughter, Patty's daughter, into a tight hug. I held her as she began to shake. "It's all right Paige; it's going to be all right."

"Dad …." Prue said in an unsure tone.

"It's all right Prue." I said without turning to my oldest daughter. I slowly pulled Paige out of the hug. "Come on Paige, let's go sit down." I managed to move Paige over to the couch and sat her down. I sat down close to her keeping my arm around her waist so Paige could move into my side for comfort.

Prue's POV 

I looked at Dad and Paige and sighed. I didn't mean for the truth to pop out like that. Fucking Leo just had to piss me off, and I took it out at my family. I promised myself I would stop that, and yet here I am again doing it once more. I wasn't even sure if I was even going to be welcome in my Dad's house after this. I saw Paige's face and instantly felt guiltier. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to have it come out like that…" I apologized in a sad voice.

**Piper's POV**

"You do not get to tell me how I fucking feel or how I fucking act, Phoebe Halliwell. I'm the bloodily older sister, not you. You my dear are just the baby sister in this here family." I stormed my temper raising.

"Oh shut up Piper!" Phoebe stormed.

"What have I missed?" Cole asked as he unfroze.

"Nothing much." Leo said before he tried to come between Phoebe and me once more. "Calm down you two. You two are on the same side after all, what if a demon attacked right now."

I moved around my husband and moved the little distance so I was within an inch of Phoebe. "You had one lucky shot there baby sister. Care to try for another one!"

**Phoebe's POV**

Big mistake Piper, and instantly my fist connected with her nose again, once again busting it up, but I didn't stop there. I grabbed one of her flailing arms and twisted it behind her.

"Phoebe stop!" Leo said trying to grab a hold of me. While still holding onto Piper, I shot my foot out and it connected with his gut, and I tossed Piper over the couch. She shot up and tried to flick her hands towards me, but I levitated out of the way, and it hit Leo instead.

Piper growled as her husband exploded into orbs, and I smirked levitating down. "Wipe that smirk off your face Phoebe Haliwell!" she shouted, sprinting at me. I grabbed a hold of her wrist and twisted her arm, and kneed her in the face. Before I could do any more damage, I felt Cole's arms restraining me.

**Cole's POV**

"Phoebe stop," I told her calmly.

"Let go of me Cole!" she shouted, fighting my grip. She needed to stop this fighting…it would break the power of three…again…

"No…enough is enough," I said. Phoebe continued to struggle in my grip, and I had to tighten it, while Leo started to heal Piper.

**Leo's POV**

"And this ladies is why your mother and grams didn't want you girls to be raised _with_ your powers." I grunted as I finished healing Piper.

"Oh two for the price of one." Piper quickly stood to her feet and raised her hands to flick at her sister and Cole.

"Piper no!" I quickly grabbed Piper hands and swung them around her back. I kept a firm but gentle grip on her waist. "You may not blow your sister up. She won't be able to come back if you do." I softly said.

I felt Piper's body tense on that note.

**Piper's POV**

I was still angry. Deeply angry. I wanted to continue to freeze Phoebe and I wanted Phoebe to continue to beat the crap out of me. Deep down I needed this release from my anger, but I also knew that it wasn't Phoebe that I was anger at, no it was Paige. But I was banded from going after Paige with my fury, I would lose not only dad in my life but also Prue and Phoebe.

But I had to have the release that I craved so I started this fight with Phoebe, knowing that she would try to the peace keeper and try to reason with me, but I was shocked when she hit me and broke my nose. Not shocked or surprised that Phoebe had hurt me, her very own sister, but shocked that I quite enjoyed the punch. I wanted more abuse so when Leo finally came to my calls, I yelled at him.

But Leo finally got through to me. "You may not blow your sister up. She won't be able to come back if you do." I stopped trying to break free of Leo's hold on me. I stared wide eyed at Phoebe who was allowing Cole to comfort her. "Phoebe, I …"

"Save it." Phoebe snorted out of her nose. She pulled away from Cole and pushed Cole away from her. She stood with her hands at her sides and her feet planted on the living room floor. "You can let her go, Leo."

"Are you sure?" Leo asked in doubt.

Phoebe nodded.

I felt Leo's arms let go. I slowly brought my hands down to my side as I stared at Phoebe just waiting for her to throw the punch.

"Go ahead and blow me up, Piper, that's what you want to do since Paige entered our lives." Phoebe softly and very calmly said.

"I don't want to blow you up, Phoebe, you are my sister. I love you." I husky said.

"You sure don't act like it." Phoebe said folding her arms across her chest. "I'm just so sick and tired of trying to reason with you, over your insane and childish anger towards Paige. Get over it, Piper; otherwise you will weaken the _power of three_." She shook her head. "Look how much damage we did today when we used our powers _against_ each other." She rolled her eyes. "Demons and warlocks destroy the house, but _we_ shouldn't."

"I honesty thought I had a better handle on my anger against Paige, but I guess I was wrong." I said walking over to the over stuffed couch and sat down on it. I pulled my knees up to my chest and I laid my chin against it. "I need help with this Phoebe, Leo." I looked over at my husband. "I can't do this on my own."

"You aren't alone, Piper." Leo said as he walked over and knelt down in front of me. "You were never alone. You just wanted to handle this on your own, and it's not healthily. As you very well know."

"Prue and I are here also, Piper, we always were." Phoebe came over and sat next to me on the couch. She turned and wrapped her arms around me and pulled me to her in a comfortable hug.

I allowed myself to feel the love and support coming off my baby sister. It was good to feel this close to Phoebe once again. I had missed it.

**Paige's POV**

I finally found my voice and my comfort zone as I allowed dad's body heat to comfort me. I closed my eyes and I breathed in his scent, his love, and his support. I opened my eyes and finally pulled away from the only man that I have known as my father. "Thanks Dad."

"Anytime." Dad said softly leaning down and kissing my forehead. He pulled away and at back against the couch but still keeping his arm around me.

"How long have you known?" I turned my eyes on my oldest sister.

"Since the beginning." Prue said. "I figured it out when Piper had frozen the room and you didn't freeze." She smiled softly. "I knew you were a witch than. But I would have known you to be mom's daughter anyway. You have her eyes, and you have her temper."

I grew warm as I heard Prue say that. "Thanks." I whispered.

"You move and you look in certain ways that you take after mom." Prue said. "I was eight; you know; when mom was pregnant with you. " She shrugged her shoulders. "I always thought you were dad's child too. That mom and dad got together at some point and there you were growing inside mom."

Prue frowned. "But than mom was suddenly thin again and there was no baby sister to hold and to love. I asked mom where my baby sister was and she said …." She shook her head. "I don't remember what she said."

"Penny put a memory spell on you three girls, so you three wouldn't remember that Patty was pregnant." Dad said. "It was the only way to protect Paige."

"From whom?" Prue questioned. "Not from us. Her family. Her sisters." Her voice hardens.

"No, Prue, never from you. But the Elders. Your mother and grams knew that if the Elders found out that Patty and Sam, her white lighter, had fallen in love and created a child, than they would have banded Sam from Patty's life and taken the baby up there to raise to God knows what." Dad said. "You mother wanted Paige to have a childhood. Not be raised as hyper bird from baby hood up."

"But Paige would have been safe with us." Prue shook her head. "If I was old enough to have a say in the matter, I would have demanded mom to go get Paige back. I can't believe even Grams wasn't strong enough to stand up to those damn Elders."

"If the Elders found out than they would have snatched Paige and orbed her up there, your mother and grams had no way to getting up there back than. They wouldn't have been able to protect Paige. They did what they had to do." Dad softly said.

"I should have figured that you would remember mom's pregnant belly. Memory spell or no memory spell." I softly said. "I over looked that in my excitement."

"Why did you hide the fact that you were our half sister?" Prue asked finally.

"How would you like it if some strange young woman showed up at your doorstep one day and announced that she was your sister, only thing is that her father wasn't _your_ father?" I looked at my sister face on with raised eye brows.

"I get your point." Prue said with a tight nod. "But once you got to know us, and we found about mom and Sam, why didn't you tell us?"

"Do you even have to ask?" I shook my head. "One word."

"Piper." Prue breathed. "Yeah she would have blown you to bits, even by accident. Shit." She frowned as she realized the predicament I was in. "So when are you planning on telling Piper and Phoebe?"

"Phoebe I'm not too worried about. But with Piper's anger still unchecked, it may be never that they learn the truth." I said with a shake of my head.

**End Chapter Three**


	4. Bonding over Coffee

**Phoebe's POV**

I held Piper close to me and felt Leo wrap his arm around the both of us. Why couldn't I help Piper with her anger over Paige…I have tried, and yet I couldn't help my sister. "We are always here Piper…" I said again, wanting her to know that. "I know I need to be more patient with you about this…I'm sorry I am being such a terrible sister," I whispered squeezing Piper tighter.

**Leo's POV**

"You aren't being a terrible sister, Phoebe. I know that you and Prue have been trying to knock some sense into me for the past two years; concerning Paige. I have been so angry that I wouldn't allow you to enter my soul." Piper said as she cried.

I wanted to pull Piper fully into me but I knew that Piper needed Phoebe now. So I just pulled Phoebe and my wife closer to me as I finally heard Piper finally getting ready to let go of her anger against Paige. I just hope Piper can finally forgive Victor for adopting and raising Paige with her powers; and loving her. I pray that Piper can finally reach her inner child and tell her inner child that her daddy had always loved her; but didn't know how to show it.

**Victor's POV**

I frowned as I listened to Prue and Paige speak. I wish things would have turned out differently. I wish my daughters had learned about Paige from the very beginning. I wish Patty didn't have to give Paige up at birth. I wish I hadn't left my family.

But all the wishing in the world wouldn't change the currently situation. "We should have allowed Patty to tell you girls the truth; after you girls received your powers again." I said looking at Prue.

"It would have been nice." Prue said with a tight nod of her head. But than she sighed. "But I understand _why_ she didn't. Or couldn't at the time."

"Mom could have. No one was keeping her from telling you the truth, expect for me." Paige confessed.

Prue looked confused.

"I have heard about you three my entire life; when daddy first told me that mom was my mommy; she told me that I had three older half sisters. I loved you three from the first moment I heard about you; and I listened on how mommy and grams had to bound your powers when Phoebe was born; to protect you three from that awful warlock; Nicolas."

"But how come you have your powers when you were a child?" Prue asked confused.

"I didn't have my witch powers. Mom and grams bounded them; actually they are still bounded. I don't know why they aren't active yet." Paige shook her head. "But seeing how I have white lighter DNA in me; I can always orb."

"I see." Prue said with a strange sad look on her face.

"When Grams died and finally came to see me she told me how distant you guys were. At least you and Phoebe." Paige continued. "I knew than that even when you three receive your powers again, you wouldn't be ready for the truth of mom's affair with her whitelighter and the love child that was conceived."

"But when Phoebe read the incarnation to unbind our powers, _than_ your powers should have been unbounded also." Prue said with a winkle in her eye brows.

"I know. But mom explained that she bounded my witch powers differently than she bounded yours. She said that she had to protect me for as long as she could. She wanted me to use my whitelighter blood and learn to be a good person. She thought that if I had my witch powers than I might decide to go evil."

"What about now?" Prue asked.

"She's not going to receive her witch powers." I broke in. "Not if I can help it."

**Phoebe's POV**

I continued to hold Piper as tears fell from her face, and I wished there was more that I could do for her than just be there. Piper shouldn't have to be dealing with this…I looked and saw Cole just standing by on the sidelines, seeing a sad look on his face. I mouthed, "We will talk later," and he silently nodded. Leo noticed the exchange and I just shook my head, letting him know that Piper needed me more than my boyfriend.

**Cole's POV**

I knew that I wasn't needed any longer; Piper wouldn't attack Phoebe anymore today. I don't know about tomower through. I know that Phoebe and Leo want to believe that Piper is finally asking for help to rid her anger against Paige; but I don't buy it. Perhaps it's because of the demon DNA in me. I want to believe Piper, my father's blood demands that I believe and trust in Piper's words; but my mother's blood says to hell with it.

But at least I know Piper won't try to hurt Phoebe again, so I decided to go into the kitchen and see about eating something before I hit the pavement to try to find work. Nothing was opened for an ex **D.N.A**. who was corrupted. Damn it.

**Prue's POV**

"Dad…" I sighed as denial entered into his system, "Paige is going to have to receive her witch powers eventually. It is going to be apart of her destiny," I explained to him.

"No," he said simply.

"Don't I get a say in this?" Paige finally voiced out, and we both turned to her.

**Paige's POV**

"I'm sorry Paige; but my job in life is to protect you." Dad said as he placed a hand on my check. He began to trace my jaw line with his thumb. "I promised your mother that I wouldn't allow anything bad to happen to you any longer. I aim to keep my promise, sweetheart. If it means seeing that you don't receive your witch powers than so be it."

"But dad, mom just wanted you to protect me as a child." I softly said. "She wanted me to get stronger so I could control my witch powers along side my whitelighter DNA. I'm stronger now."

Dad shook his head. "No, Paige." He dropped his hand. "That's my final word on the matter. I will continue to protect you against attacks. You will be safe darling."

**Prue's POV**

Enough is enough. This may just me being jealous of Dad wanting to protect Paige from demons and warlocks, but couldn't give a care about me, Piper, or Phoebe having to fight them. "Dad…if Paige wants her powers, then let her have her powers," I sighed.

"That is out of the question," Dad roared.

"Dad…she is a grown woman, not a child. You have raised her well…but you need to learn to let go a little…" I tried to convince in a calm manner, but he is really ticking me off.

"Prudence stay out of this," his voice darkening a little bit.

"Excuse me?" I asked in a sarcastic voice, "I don't have to listen to you…"

"Please…I don't think anymore fighting will end this…" Paige said stepping in between our little stand off.

**Piper's POV**

I finally felt strong enough to pull away from Phoebe and Leo. Once Leo let go of Phoebe and Phoebe let go of me; I sat on the couch with my legs crossed. "So how bad have I royally screwed up with Paige? And with daddy?" I asked as I wiped my face with the tissue that Leo had offered me.

"Can you say titanic?" Phoebe raised her eye brows.

"Shit." I groaned. "So what should I do? Suggest therapy?" I tried to wise crack my way out of it.

"Is there such things as magic therapy?" Phoebe looked over at Leo with raised eye brows.

Leo shook his head. "Nothing like this has come up before, the Elders won't interfere." He shrugged his shoulders. "I would recommend a family therapist; but that's not wise because you girls are witches and very magical. There are so far no magical beings who are therapists that I know of." He smiled gently. "But I'll keep my ear out with my fellow whitelighters."

"Thanks." I said. "But at this point, I highly doubt that Paige wants to be in the same room as me. I don't blame her." I shook my head. I sighed deeply and stood to my feet. "I'm hungry, and I'm sure that you two are too. I am going to finish making breakfast." With that I left the living room too go back to my abandon breakfast that I was making for my family. Well minus Prue.

**Paige's POV**

I leaned forward and waved my hands in front of my father and my oldest half sister. "We have enough fights in this family to last a life time, actually to last several life times. Let's not add another one to the list. Please." I said wisecracking to try to lighten the mood but failing as I very well knew I would.

Prue stood to her feet. "Come on Paige, let's get out of here."

Dad got to his feet also. "Prue, I mean it. I don't want Paige to have her powers yet."

Prue sighed deeply and nodded curtly. "It's not her time anyway." She said in a strained but sadden voice. She looked over at me; I was still sitting. "Paige, I would like to spend one on one time with you, alone. Would you care to go for a walk with me …. Baby sister?" She smiled genuine for the first time since entering the condo.

I got to my feet. "I would love too big sister." I said happy that I was _finally_ able to say those words out loud to at least _one_ of my sisters. I took her offered hand and allowed her to pull me out of the condo after saying good bye to dad.

**Phoebe's POV**

Piper had seemed like she was going to let go of her anger…I just hope it lasts. Then I remembered that Cole had gone into the kitchen. Even though it seemed that Piper was working on her anger with Paige and Dad…I wasn't so sure about her anger towards Cole.

I can understand why Piper and Prue hate Cole, but honest to God, I am sick of the ragging on him. Feeling worried I started to stand up, "Phoebe what's wrong?" Leo asked me.

"Look…I know you guys haven't been able to trust me since I let Cole live…and I am sick of not having that trust of my own sisters," Tears started to sting at my eyes. "Here I am defending Paige and Dad…and sometimes I wish that someone else besides Cole and myself was here to defend me and Cole's own relationship," I sighed. Leo pulled me into a hug, glad that he wasn't acting like I was some self-centered girl only obsessed with my own social life.

"Phoebe…are you ok?" Cole's voice suddenly came out from the kitchen, and I pulled away from Leo, and Cole came over to me, and put his hands on my shoulders.

**Cole's POV**

As I heard Phoebe wish someone would defend our relationship, I felt bad. I always knew that Piper and Prue attacked Phoebe about us, but I never knew Phoebe felt this bad. I always tried to get her to open up about it…but she never really wanted to talk about it very much. "Phoebe…are you ok?" I asked her, finally making my appearance known to her as I saw her hugging Leo, tears streaming down her face. She pulled away from Leo, and I put my hands on her shoulders, and looked into her face. I guess Leo could tell we needed some alone time, so he walked into the kitchen, to talk to Piper I assumed. Phoebe didn't say anything…she just buried her head into my chest and I wrapped my arms around her.

"Phoebe…how come you didn't tell me how bad you were feeling?" I asked her bringing her close.

"I didn't want you to feel bad about not being able to defend yourself against my sister's constant bashing on you…and I didn't want to have you deal with that," Phoebe whispered against my chest.

"Phoebe…you shouldn't have to be dealing with that either," I reminded her softly, kissing the top of her head. "You can always talk to me about these things Phoebs…"

**Prue's POV**

I smiled as we left the condo, glad to spend some alone time with Paige. We haven't hung out in a while, so this will be good. I just hope that Leo doesn't show up with an attitude again. "Sorry about waking you up like that…"

"Don't worry about it," Paige said with a laugh. "I am just glad that one of you guys know that I am really am your sister by blood," I gave her a smile.

"Me too," I said. "So about waking you up…how about I make it up to you by getting you some coffee?" I asked her. "My treat,"

"Sounds great," Paige said giddily. We got into my car, and drove to a coffee shop near by.

"So…how's work going?" I asked her as we sat down in the coffee shop.

"Good…" Paige said. I wished we could talk about something more than work. "How are Piper and Phoebe doing?"

"Um…Phoebe is great as usual…" I said. Though I wasn't sure if I should say how Piper is doing. Piper is always angry with Paige, especially this morning about me wanting to go over with Paige on her first vanquish.

"That's great," Paige said. "How's Piper?"

"A little angry that I am out here to be honest," I told Paige.

"What do you mean?" Paige asked. I sighed; Paige really likes Piper, and wants Piper to love her as a sister, but at the rate Piper has been since we found out about Paige a couple years ago…

"Piper got mad that I was originally coming out here to help you with your first vanquish,"

"Piper wouldn't do that would she?" Paige asked, not believing the anger of Piper still.

"Sweetie…you and I both know that Piper has been having some trouble dealing with the fact that Dad adopted you…and didn't stay with us. She is taking it so much harder than me and Phoebe had. You know Dad leaving. She was the last one to see him walk out the door…" I tried to explain to Paige.

**Paige's POV**

I sighed deeply, "I'm sorry about that." But than I shook my head. "I know you guys don't think that I don't know that Piper is truly anger at me. Well not really _at _me, but _about_ me." I said when I looked straight into Prue's eyes. "But I know that in time; when Piper is finally ready to deal with her issues with daddy face to face; and not keep everything bottled up …." I paused.

Prue sighed deeply. "Piper is the only one of us who keeps her true feelings bottled up."

"She's afraid that dad's going to leave her again; and never return to her." I said with an understanding nod of my head. "But daddy isn't going anywhere. He promised."

Prue tightened up. "But he left us when we were just little children. Not once but twice. And the second time was after mom died."

"I'm sorry about that." I sighed. "But just think that if daddy didn't leave when he did; than I would be dead by now." I said.

Prue took a very long time to answer; she was thinking over everything we had told her about when Victor Bennett had first found me. I waited as I saw the realizing that was playing out in her open face. "In that light; I forgive Victor …. I mean daddy than." She whispered as if almost to herself.

I smiled as I felt tears fall from my eyes. Prue was on the way of healing her heart towards her father. I was happy that I was able to give her that knowledge.

**Cole's POV**

"Hey Phoebe, Cole…" Piper called out, "Breakfast is read-," when she saw Phoebe's face streaming with tears. "What's wrong with her?" Piper asked.

"It's nothing Piper…" Phoebe said pulling away slightly from me wiping her eyes.

"What did he do?" Piper asked pointing at me. She thought I was the one making Phoebe cry? I would never make Phoebe cry, both her and Prue are oblivious to the fact they are the ones making Phoebe feel this way.

"Cole didn't do anything Piper," Phoebe said rushing to my defense. "Why do you assume he is always doing something to make me feel like this?"

"I don't know Phoebe, all I know is when I left, you were fine, but when I came in he was hugging you with tears streaming down you face," I bit my tongue not to bit off Piper's head.

"I didn't do anything to her Piper-," I started, but Phoebe hushed me putting her hand on my lips.

**Phoebe's POV**

"Piper…you don't think this has anything to do with you?" I asked her. "Piper do you really want to know why the reason I am crying?" Piper raised her eyebrows at me, and waited for an answer. "I am not saying this just about you, because Prue is apart of it. You two are constantly bashing Cole…and it hurts me that you do,"

"Well of course we wouldn't approve Phoebe, he is after all a demon," Piper snapped.

"Ok…this is the reason I broke your nose," I shot back at Piper. "I know it is hard for you to grasp the fact I am dating him still…but he has changed, and you are too blind to see that!" I shouted at Piper. "And every bad thing you guys are saying to me…you are treating me like you did in high school. I know what I am doing Piper!"

Leo tried to step in, "Phoebe calm down…"

"No…don't tell me to calm down Leo," I growled. "You are just as bad as they are!" They being my sisters, "Oh I bet you and those Elders up there have a great time saying how stupid I am for falling for a half-demon!" Cole gently took my hand, and I knew he was trying to control his anger about what Piper was assuming.

"Phoebe…its ok…" he tried to calm me down.

"No…Cole it is not ok," I turned to him. "You do not deserve this, not after all the good you are starting to accomplish. My family constantly trashing you is not what you need!" I cried out. "That is not fair!"

**Leo's POV**

I kept my true thoughts and feelings to myself. If only Phoebe truly knew. Not only do Piper and Prue not like or trust Cole; but neither did I, Victor or Paige. I sighed as I listened to yet another round of fights. But it looked like Piper was just truly steamed and not about to go off on another anger attack. As long as they keep Paige out of this than Piper's emotional state will be fine. I hoped.

"Oh, it is too fair." Piper said with a snort.

Phoebe swung around from Cole; and she missed the deep anger that came into Cole's face before he successfully was able to mask it. I frowned at this and was about to say something; when I heard the jingle. Not now.

"I hate to do this but they are calling me." I shrugged my shoulders at Piper and Phoebe.

Neither of them noticed me; so with one last weary look at Cole I orbed out.

**Prue's POV**

I handed Paige a napkin and she gave me a grateful smile. "I am just glad Dad has brought you back into our lives as well," I told Paige. Paige gave me a smile. "I still wish there was a way that you could have stayed with us…" I said guiltily.

"There was no way I could have stayed…" Paige lightly reminded me.

"Still…if I was older, I would have argued with Mom to keep you," I sighed. "Oh well…" I sighed. Something was still bugging me about Dad though. I wonder if he knew about when we actually needed him financially.

"Prue…you ok?" Paige asked me.

"Yeah sweetie why?" I asked her finally looking at her shaking myself out of thinking of Dad.

"I don't think your coffee needs to be stirred anymore," she said pointing to my coffee, which was swirling by itself. I really need to work on my telekinesis.

**Paige's POV**

"What else has been bothering you about Dad?" I asked knowing that there was still more things that Prue was angry at dad for. I reached over and placed a hand over hers. "Let it all out."

Prue sighed. "Dad wasn't around for the lean years; when we needed money to get by."

"Yes he was." I said. "Dad sent a check each month to Grams for financial support for all of you; including money for Grams."

Prue looked at me shocked.

"Grams never liked dad." I said. I could see her nod and roll her eyes. "So that's why she never told you girls that dad had been sending money. She wrote to dad in the beginning; telling him that she would accept the money; only if he never darkened the manor's door again; or to call or to contact you three again."

Prue frowned.

"If it wasn't for me; than daddy _never_ would have agreed to it." I said softly. Prue's eyes misted over. "Grams told him that she wasn't going to be spending the money that he had been sending just for her; that she was going to save it for the future."

"She saved it for you." Prue said softly. "She knew that you would come looking for us sooner or later."

"Yes. Grams didn't know that dad had found me and adopted me." I sighed. "Grams didn't know that fact until after she died and came to visit me with mom."

**Phoebe's POV**

Sighing I tried to calm down, and not bite any more of my family's heads off once more. I guess I am just going to have to get use to my family hating Cole. "Piper…are we always going to fight about this?" I asked tears stinging at my eyes. The question threw Piper off guard, and she stayed silent. "There is no way you or anyone else is going to be able to trust my judgment about Cole?" I turned away from Piper and Cole and forced back my tears. I can't talk to anyone about this can I?

I can tell Dad and Paige don't like Cole…and I can see why…if I didn't have Cole around…I would truly alone right now…

**Piper's POV**

"I'm sorry Phoebe." I said softly walking over to wear Phoebe was standing with her back to me. I knew that she was truly upset about his. I wrapped my arms around her back and pulled her so was still standing with her back to me; but at least I could give her back a hug.

Phoebe tensed up in my arms for a moment; but than she relaxed in them. I felt her receive my hug and the intent that it was meant for. I leaned forward and kissed the back of her head before I placed my head at the nap of her right side of her neck. "I promise to try to get better, baby, I don't want you to think that everyone is against you. We love you and we want wants best for you is all."

**Prue's POV**

All this time Grams hid from us that Dad was actually giving money for us…and made us think that Dad was just some deadbeat who didn't want to see his daughters. I let out a sigh; "I guess all these years of bitterness was for nothing then…" I said more to myself than to Paige. "Looks like I owe Dad one huge apology and you a thanks…"

"Prue…Dad knows you didn't know the truth…and he knew that you wouldn't say any of those things, and he would have come back if he could,"

"Thank You Paige…you are truly a good sister," I said patting Paige's hand.

**Paige's POV**

I sighed. "If it wasn't for me; than dad would have gone back to you and my sisters a lot sooner than he had." I shook my head. "I'm sorry, Prue." I whispered.

"You have nothing to be sorry for." Prue said quickly getting up and moving over to me and wrapping her arms tightly around me. I just leaned into the hug and finally felt like I have finally and truly connected with my oldest sister. I closed my eyes as I let the love that was coming off of her come into me.

I finally pulled away and I saw that we had an audience on our hand. I laughed slightly as I grabbed some napkins and wiped the tears from my eyes. "How about we get out of here."

Prue looked around her and nodded, "Where to baby sister?"

"Back to the condo." I said with a smile.

Prue tighten up a bit.

"Dad won't be there. He has some things to take care of this afternoon." I said. I placed a hand on my oldest sister's hand. "I want to show you something." I said as I stood to my feet and pulled Prue out of the coffee shop.

**Phoebe's POV**

I sighed and let Piper comfort me, but even though she was saying the right things, but I still wasn't feeling that entirely well. I am glad that Piper was saying this, but I don't want her to get hurt by this as well. It would just lead to more bickering between her and me and the rest of our family and that wouldn't be fair to Piper. "Thanks Piper," I whispered to her. I think it would be too much if I asked her to apologize to Cole, but I won't ask her to do that now. "I better finish my paper so I can get a passing grade for my class…" and I pulled away from Piper and headed for my room.

**Cole's POV**

"Nice going Piper." I couldn't help but sneer.

Piper had watched as Phoebe left the living room towards the stair case; but she swung around to face me. "Shut up, Cole." She growled. She began to walk.

"What I don't get an apologize?" I asked.

Piper stopped in her tracks and turned around. "Go to hell."

"I have lived there remember. I don't want to any more." I said. I sighed deeply pushing my deep rage down once more in the face of Phoebe's sister. I had to be good; for Phoebe's shake I had to be good. I love Phoebe Halliwell and I know the only way to be with her is to be good. I counted to a million quickly in my head before I opened my mouth. "I love Phoebe, and I mean to stay in her life for a very long time." I was going to say till the day she died; but I very well knew Piper would only accuse me of trying to kill her, so I didn't.

**Piper's POV**

"You know something, Cole Turner; you know that I don't like you. That I don't trust you. And that I never will trust you." I said shaking my head. "So I don't see why I have to play that I like you." I sighed deeply as I stared into Cole's eyes. "But for Phoebe's _shake alone_ I'll try to put my hatred for you on the back burner."

"That's all I ask." Cole shimmered out of the manor.

I shook my head as I looked up the stair case. _Only for you Phoebe. Only for you. You better be happy now._ I turned and went back to the kitchen to get dinner ready for my family.

**END CHAPTER FOUR**


	5. Fights, Misunderstandings, Fights

**Author's Note: This chapter is going to be extremely long. We have a lot of ground to cover and we wanted to do it all in one chapter. Paigethesuperwhitelighter & CharmedFan90.**

**Paige's POV**

I walked beside Prue towards the parking lot and waited for her to unlock the doors and I climbed into the passenger side while she got into the drivers side. I waited until she drove out of the parking lot and towards the condo. "Dad and I are thinking of buy a house." I said with a smile.

"Don't." Prue said with a firm shake of her head.

"Why not?" I asked in surprise. I didn't like Prue's tone of voice. I frowned as I waited for Prue to launch on another attack on daddy. I was quite sick of it; if she started once again; than I'm going to put my foot down and tell her to leave daddy alone. Enough is enough all ready. Time for Prue to finally forgive her father and accept him back in her life and her heart.

**Prue's POV**

"It's not that I am opposed to you and Victor getting a permanent home, it is going to be Piper," I sighed. Even though I think once Piper finally gets over her anger, she may finally accept Paige into her heart. Still Paige can't really expect me to believe that Victor has been paying for childcare and extra money for Grams. Staying silent, I focused my attention on driving. Paige seemed really skeptical, and I knew she knew I was dodging. I had to get a job to help support Grams. I couldn't go to college and study to be a photojournalist. I had to give up my dreams, because I needed to be there for Grams when her heart started to act up.

"Prue…" Paige pried. God she is already acting like the classic youngest sister.

"It's nothing," I lied, not really wanting to get into it right now. I don't know how Paige expects me to believe that Grams was lying about all the times that she started to rant angrily about him. Would Grams really let her hate for Victor rub onto me that much? I kept my eyes focused on the road, and avoided Paige's probing gaze.

"Prue you need to stop blaming Dad for something he didn't do," Paige said to me.

"Paige…I am not saying anything," I said truthfully. Paige rolled her eyes, and I went back to the road as the light turned green. "There is no way he paid…" I murmured softly.

**Paige's POV**

"Prue stop the car, right now." I said in a hard voice. When Prue didn't follow my direction, I sighed and put my hand on the steeling wheel and forced it towards the side of the road. "Turn off the car now; Prue." I steely said.

Prue sighed deeply and shut off the car. She sat facing the front window. "You have no right to put your hand on the steeling wheel while someone is driving the car Paige." She said in a hard voice.

"Look at me." I said softly.

Prue still stared out of the window.

I unbuckled my seatbelt and scooted over closer to my eldest sister. I placed a hand on her shoulder. "Look at me." I softly said once again.

Prue shrugged my hand off of her.

"Prue, stop being so damn stubborn." I said in a hard voice. I brought my hand up to cup underneath her chin and forced her head to turn in my direction. "Now there I can see your eyes. Mom's eyes." I softly said.

"How dare you talk about mom. You don't know anything about her. You don't know what she looked liked. You never got to spend any time with her. So don't you dare say that I have mom's eyes." Prue shouted jerking her head out my hands.

"I know more about mommy than you will ever know," I said softly with tears pricking at the end of my lashes. "She has visited me in her spirit form since daddy found me and loved me. She has visited my entire life; not a day goes by where I can't just go out for mommy and she doesn't come." I shook my head. "So Prue Halliwell; don't ever say I don't know mommy."

"You never knew her when she was still alive. You never felt her arms hold you close to her, or smell her disgusting burger smells when she came home from working in that God awful diner that she had to work in when daddy left her alone with two small children and one on the way." Prue burst out. She turned to face the front window. She jerked the key around and slammed on the gas and the car lunched forward. I freaked out and I orbed quickly out; but I managed to orb back into the passenger seat.

**Prue's POV**

I hit the breaks as I saw Paige. She just orbed?!? Paige orbed back in and I just stared open mouthed at her. Paige looked freaked out for a second, before her face returned to her agitated scowl. "When were you going to tell us that Samuel Wilder; mom's whitelighter; was your biological father than!" I snapped. It was her turn to give me a shocked look, and I felt just a tad better. "You know its bad enough you are trying to convince me that Victor was paying some sort of child support…" I growled, starting to drive again.

"Prue, Dad did pay…" Paige tried to say, but instantly I shut her up.

"No…if he paid, I could have gone to college!" I roared, squinting my eyes at the stoplights, turning my to green. "I could have had a life!" I screamed adding on, "Andy could be alive now! So don't you fucking dare say that Victor paid us money!" I said, coming to a screeching halt in front of the condos. "So please…don't try and brainwash me when you are no better than Victor, hiding and lying to us all these years. Now get out of my car, before I banish you like I did Leo," I growled throwing my hand out getting the door open, and her seatbelt unbuckled.

**Paige's POV**

Instead of getting out of the car like Prue ordered me too; I leaned forward and wrapped my arms around her shaking form. "What the fuck do you think you are going Paige Bennett; get your fucking arms off of me now!" Prue roared. Instead I just orbed.

As my orbs settled I saw that I was in my bedroom in the condo with Prue still trying to break free of my arms. I just held on more tightly to my angry sister. Prue tried to get out of my hold but I held on that much harder. "Get it all out Prue, get it all out now." I breathed softly in her ear.

Prue finally managed to break free from my arms and she spat in my face. "How fucking dare you orb me without my consent. You are not my freaking white lighter." Prue said as she raised her arm to slap me.

"Don't you dare hit your sister, Prue." Dad roared suddenly.

**Prue's POV**

Growling angrily, I swept my arm at Victor, and set him flying into the next room, landing on his couch. "Prue!" Paige shouted, and I just glared at her.

"Don't you dare fucking say I shouldn't do that Paige, because believe me I don't want to hear anything else from you, considering you orbed me out of my car," I shot at her. Shaking my head, I started to storm for the door, when Paige orbed in blocking my way. "Paige, get out of my way, or I will make you get out of my way," I growled. I saw Victor in my peripheral vision, and he was once again walking over towards us. I could tell he had an angry look on his face.

"Now what is the hell is going on with you two?" Victor asked, putting a hand on Paige's shoulder, and attempted to put one on mine, but instantly I jumped out of his reach. I once again tried to make my way towards the door, but instantly Paige blocked my way once again. Victor finally succeeded on grabbing my shoulder and put Paige and me far from each other. Does he think we are five or something?

I tried to shrug his hand off my shoulder, but he tightened his grip on it, and started to walk us over to the couches. "Get your hand off me right now Victor," I growled, and I could either send him flying once again, or I could physically beat him up for a while. That would be fun, but Paige is here, so I can't do either.

"Maybe you should just stop being a bitch and listen to me for two minutes!" Paige shouted at me. That is it little girl, someone needs to put you in your place, I thought swinging my foot intending on letting out a kick, and she instantly orbed away. All I kicked was some floating orbs.

"Prudence Halliwell that is enough!" Victor said angrily, grabbing me with both hands, and shaking me a little bit. Does he think that adding abuse will make him deadbeat of the year? That is it, I chopped one of his arms breaking his grip on my punching arm, and I threw out my fist and connected it with his right temple, sending him flying back.

"Dad!" Paige cried out and she ran over to him. Good now I can go. I turned around and hurried towards the front door. "Prue where the hell do you think you are going?" Paige shouted, and started towards me.

"I am going home Paige!" I said to her resisting the urge to clutch my head, feeling as if it was going to explode. "I am tired of listening to you trying to convince me that Victor gave Grams money!"

"**HE DID**!" Paige bellowed. Finally I put my hands on my head and I knew I was loosing control of my power.

"Prue, Paige, stop it right now!" Victor said sternly, tenderly touching where I punched him. Who does he think he is, telling me what to do? Paige suddenly went flying back as she reached out towards me, and she went crashing into her room, and I am assuming was unconscious.

"Not that I am glad that I was forced orbed over here, I think it is time for me to make my exit," I spat at Victor. I stormed towards the door, and before I knew it, Victor had his arms around me, grabbing my arms, and dragging me towards Paige's room.

"You are not going anywhere, until we settle this," he said sharply.

"Bite me," I snapped, struggling in his grip.

**Victor's POV**

"I will not allow you to use your powers on your sisters; your mother would never allow this to happen." I growled as I dragged my oldest daughter into Paige's bedroom. I saw that Paige had landed against the wall. "Paige." I cried out letting go of Prue as I rushed over to Paige.

"Oh my God, Prue, look what you did to your sister." I looked over my shoulders at Prue who was standing wide eyed looking at Paige and I. I looked back down at my adopted daughter. I saw the blood that covered the side of her head that she had banged against the wall. I saw blood on the wall from my peripheral version. "Leo!" I cried out. "**LEO**!" I screamed as I tried to wipe some of the blood off of Paige's face. But there was too much blood coming out of the wound.

Blue and white orbs lit up next to me and Leo was there with his hands over Paige's head and he began to heal her. But something went wrong; Paige wasn't healing. "Why isn't Paige healing, Leo." I looked up into Leo's face with tears coursing down my checks.

"I don't know." Leo said worried. He kept his hands over her wound and still nothing happened. "What happened to cause this?"

"Prue and Paige were fighting and when I entered Paige's room; I saw Prue striking Paige. Prue used her powers to toss me to the couch and Paige was trying to stop Prue from leaving; Prue used her powers against Paige after she had hit me." I said quickly never taking my eyes off of Paige. "Come on Paige heal all ready. You are safe now. I am here darling; so is Leo."

**Prue's POV**

Seeing Leo orb in so did not help with my anger. Inching away from the room, clearly not in the mood to see Leo, nor Victor, that fucking lying scum. "Prudence, you stay where you are," Victor said sternly.

"You are not the boss of me," I snapped at him, but the anger in my voice wavered as I saw what my power did to Paige. Well I didn't intentionally send Paige flying into the wall, but I stopped trying to escape.

"They may be, but you can't leave your little sister here bleeding," Victor snapped angrily at me. "Prue what is the matter with you?" he growled at me.

"What's wrong with me? You are asking me what's wrong with me?" I shot back at him. "If Paige would have gotten out of my car when I asked her to, instead of forcibly orbing me into her room, we would not be here right now!" I shouted, and regretted saying that after getting a better look at Paige's body. Leo gently pushed Victor away from Paige so he could try and get a better position to heal Paige. It looked like it was going really slow…damn it, what did I do to her? I am the oldest…I am the one who is supposed to protect my sisters.

"Don't you say that Prudence Halliwell," he shot at me angrily.

"If I have to hear another lecture about my powers…" I stopped, and sighed, "I feel guilty enough already. But as soon as he is done healing her, I am out of here," I shot.

**Leo's POV**

"Come on Paigey, darling heal." I softly said in the silent of the room. "Come on baby, heal for Leo now. Be a good little girl and heal." I breathed a deep sigh in relief as Paige finally started to heal.

Paige's eyes blinked. "What truck hit me?" She murmured looking straight into my eyes. "Hey Leo." She whispered.

"Hey Paige." I softly said finishing up healing her. I put my arms around her as I helped her sit up. "You took quite a bang there. Why didn't you want to be healed?" I kept my arms around her so she wouldn't be able to stand up again. I wanted to be absolute sure that Paige was completely healed before she stood to her feet.

Paige's gripe on my arm tightens as she tried to hide the emotions that came to her eyes. "It's ok to tell me; I am here to help you." I said as I bent my head and kissed her check.

"Just let me stay in your arms than, Leo." She murmured as she moved her body even closer to my chest. She laid her check against my chest and closed her eyes.

"I'm not going anywhere." I promised as I leaned down and kissed her forehead before I rested my forehead against hers. I closed my eyes.

**Prue's POV**

"Tell Paige I'm sorry, but I can't deal," I said as nicely as I could to Victor, but that was hard to accomplish considering I was pissed at him still. And seeing as Leo was indisposed at the moment, this gave me the perfect chance to get away. I started to turn towards the front door when once again I felt Victor grab me with one of his hands covered in Paige's blood. By the look I knew he wanted an explanation for why Paige and me were fighting. "Look, you can just go ask your daughter on why we were fighting. I have to get home and salvage whatever left of the demons that are still running around, and believe me," I snapped yanking my arm out of Victor's grip, "I have more than enough anger to vanquish a couple demons," I shot at him stalking towards the door. I guess Leo saw me leaving and transferred Paige to Victor because instantly he was in front of me. "Get the hell out of my way Leo," I shot at him. "Don't you have a wife at home that needs you?" I said. "I bet she would be happy to hear you are comforting Paige," I snapped.

"Prue that is enough with the attitude. Now I am going to ask once, and only once. What happened? You and Paige seemed fine after you guys left," Leo said in a calm voice.

Just as I was starting to explain, I had a thought. Was this asshole spying on me? "How would you know me and Paige were all buddy buddy when we left?" Leo was caught off guard by the question. "That's what I thought. Now get the fuck out of my way," I said through clenched teeth, pushing a very surprised Leo away, still trying to get out of the way, but Leo being the Whitelighter he is, grabbed my arm, and dragged me back into the condo.

**Paige's POV**

With dad's help I managed to get to my feet. I wish that Leo had managed to stay by my side until I was able to stand on my own two feet; but I completely understood why he had to go after Prue. I saw that Leo had Prue by the arm and pretty much dragged my oldest sister back into the condo with him. "I'm sorry Prue." I softly said.

"What for!" Prue said hotly.

I quickly did a spell. I used whitelighter language so Prue didn't know what spell I used. Because I knew if Prue understood the spell I used than she could have easily counter acted it.

"What the hell was that?" Prue shouted. "How dare you use fucking white lighter language on me."

"I just made sure that you can't leave the condo. Not until we have settled this once and for all; Prue." I said softly. "You can let her go now Leo." I said with a nod at Leo.

Leo let Prue go and Prue turned sideways and shocked him in the stomach. I winched as I saw Leo double over in pain and shock. "You didn't have to do that Prue, Leo is your friend and your protector, he just wants what's best for you is all." I said softly. I decided to calm my temper down and try to reason with Prue. Hopefully Prue will calm down and listen to the truth.

**Victor's POV**

"Prue, how dare you hit Leo." I said as I stormed over to where Prue was still standing in front of Leo with her hands out ready to hit Leo again. "Paige can you tend to Leo, please." I seethed not taking my eyes off of my daughter.

"Of course daddy." Paige said; I could tell that she walked over and placed a hand on Leo and orbed him away from Prue.

"You need some serious anger management classes, Prue." I said folding my arms across my chest.

**Prue's POV**

I just glared at him, not saying anything. Maybe I can come up with a spell to get myself out of this goddamn condo. "Prue…I don't know what brought you to get so pissed at Paige…"

"I'm not mad at her, if anything Victor that telekinetic slam was meant for you, not her," I shot at him. His face contorted into a hurt look, and I was just too angry to care. Since he was shocked, I went in search for a pen and pad to write down a spell. As I went in search of it I overheard Paige talking with Leo. I looked in and saw Paige putting a hand on Leo's cheek and pulled Leo into a hug. That…that…whore!

"Leo Wyatt!" I shouted at him, and I forced Paige off of him. I brought my hand hard across his cheek, "You…you should be home with your wife!" I shot at him. An angry glare on my face I turned to Paige. "I can't believe I defended you…" I said in an angry voice.

"Prue…" she started, and I gave her a slap.

"Piper has been right about you all along…and worse. You home wrecking slut!" slapping her again, and sent her flying onto the floor outside her room.

"Prue…you need to think rationally about this," Leo started trying to grab a hold of me.

"And you freaking horn dog!" I shot, throwing my fist across his jaw. "How dare you betray Piper?" I shouted at him. I didn't even give him a chance to answer, as I brought my knee to his gut. He doubled over, and I let my foot out again catching him in the ribs. I was so not done teaching Leo his lesson. I swished my arm at him, sending him up to the wall and back up to his feet. I brought my leg up and ax kicked Leo sending him back down on his knees.

"Leo!" Paige shouted, trying to reach him. I backhanded her and used my telekinesis to send her crashing onto Victor.

"Prue…stop," Leo said weakly.

"Are you going to stop fooling around behind Piper's back?" I shot at him.

"I'm not cheating on Piper!" Leo rasped out.

"Wrong answer," I snapped, bringing him onto his back with a spinning back kick.

**Paige's POV**

"Oh my God, Leo!" I screamed in terror as I watched shell shocked as Prue had back kicked him into the wall; the same wall where my own blood was still on it. I quickly got off of dad and rushed over to Prue. I grabbed her and shoved her away from Leo. I rushed over and knelt down in front of Leo and put a shaking hand on his open cut on his right check. "Oh Leo." I cried.

"It's all right Paigey." He coughed up some blood. "She couldn't kill me remember." He tried to joke his way out of the obvious pain that he was in. He started to hack up even more blood.

"Oh darling, you shouldn't have been included in this stupid fight." I said as I reached up to my night table and grabbed the box of Kleenex that I kept on it; I quickly pulled out a hand full and started to wipe the blood off of Leo's face. "I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault Paige." Leo softly said as he tried to stand, but his feet gave away underneath him and he feel onto his butt; hard. He winched in pain.

I was suddenly knocked away from Leo sideways and I saw Prue kick Leo hard in the ribs. "God damn it Prue Halliwell; stop beating up Leo." I quickly got to my feet and rushed Prue and knocked her sideways; she fought to get out of my arms but my arms just tighten around her and I orbed her out of my bedroom, away from Leo. We reappeared in the living room, still on the floor with Prue still struggling to get out of my arms. "Enough Prue, enough."

**Victor's POV**

I walked over to Leo and helped my son in law and my best friend up on his feet. "I'm sorry about Prue, Leo." I sighed deeply through my nose. "She always did have a temper on her, even when she was a baby still in her crib, when she didn't get her own way she would let Patty, Penny and I know how angry she was right off from the start."

"It's all right, Victor, I just want to get back to protect Paige is all. Paige isn't dead after all; and if Prue starts to attack Paige like how she attacked me; than there would be no way Paige can survive the attack." He tired to orb but he couldn't use his magic. "Damn it." He whispered as he tried to rush past me but than he fell before he could get more than two steps past me.

I wanted to rush out to the living room where the fight between Paige and Prue had continued; but I couldn't very well leave a badly beaten Leo Wyatt alone in the bedroom; even if Leo was all ready dead and can't technically die again; he was still a human being. He needed assistance. I just prayed to God and Patty to keep a close eye and to protect Paige from Prue's anger.

**Paige's POV**

"Get off me you whore!" Prue was screaming.

"Not until you calm down and listen to the truth." I shouted back. I just kept the pressure on Prue's back as I held her hands behind her. Not tight enough to break her arms; no just tight enough to keep her from breaking lose.

"What you got your jolly's from Leo; now you want to get into my pants," Prue sneered as she twisted and turned. "Well sister dear I don't swing like that. Not only am I am straight as they come; but I never dream of doing it with one of my own sisters."

"You aren't my type." I couldn't help but hiss through my teeth. "I do just fine with the men on my own; I don't need to steal someone else's husband; and I am straight as they come also; sister dear." I got off of Prue's back but kept my hands firmly locked in between Prue's arms.

"Yea fucking right, you whore." Prue managed to twist her body so she was lying on her back; forcing me to fall down to my side; I was lying close to her facing her. Prue spat in my face. I sighed deeply and suddenly moved up and over my sister so I was sitting on her hips with my arms behind her back. I leaned down and hissed. "Don't you ever hurt Leo _ever_ again; Prue. Got it." I pushed our arms into her back.

**Prue's POV**

"You are so not the boss of me," I shot back at her, squinting my eyes in concentration and sent Paige off of me, but not enough to hurt her like I did last time. I flipped back onto my feet, and put my hands up in a stop motion to make sure Paige didn't "try" to attack me again. Victor brought Leo in and I just glared at Leo. Rotten Bastard Whitelighter. He kept glancing at Paige and I rolled my eyes. He can't even keep undressing her with his eyes even when he is beaten to a bloody pulp? Paige once again tried to get a hold of me, and I brought my hand out, putting a telekinetic bubble in front of me, blocking her way. I sighed trying to think of a spell, and to calm myself down and try to think rationally, but how could I? Our Whitelighter took advantage of my little sisters. "Now…you missy are going to undo that little spell of yours now," I shirked at her.

"No, you are going to wait for my explanation," she said back to me. I see she inherited my stubbornness and will not to back down, normally I would be proud of her, but I can't be proud when she won't even let me leave the house.

"Fine, I'll come up with my own spell, and I will knock you out if you try to stop me," I snapped at her.

"Paige…just let her go," Victor's voice appeared out of nowhere.

"Victor, Prue is in the mindset that I am fooling around with Paige, when I clearly am not," Leo rasped out.

"Dad…I am not releasing the spell," Paige said stubbornly.

"_When the circle that is in someone's home,"_ I chanted quietly, "_my inner safety is now gone,_" I continued to chant, still avoiding Paige's and Victor's gaze. "_release this evil block my sister has put on the exit, and make it quick,"_ The front door glowed and I headed for it, and just as I reached the door, orbs swirled in front of it forming into Leo. I balled up my fist and readying to punch Leo again, when Victor's voice came out.

"Let her leave Leo…" Victor said in a stern voice.

"Victor…" Leo said in a shocked voice.

"She needs to calm down, and being here clearly isn't going to do that," he told them. I was in shock, Victor never ever was on my side. "When she is ready to hear the truth, she will come back,"

"What do you mean the truth?" I snapped, getting away from the door.

**Paige's POV**

"Never fucking mind about the truth, Prue just get the hell out of here." I shouted as I orbed to Leo's side; I placed a hand on Leo's arm and orbed him out of Prue's way. I could tell that just the simple act of orbing in front of the door had hurt him terrible. I orbed him to the couch. "Sit down." I said softly.

Leo obeyed me. But he looked up with worry in his eyes. "I'm so sorry Paigey. I didn't mean for Prue to even consider that you and I were lovers."

"It's not your fault." I placed my hand on Leo's hand. "I just wish I could heal you." I said into the silence of the room.

"Don't worry about me." Leo said before he had a coughing fit where he spit up even more blood. I looked up at Prue who was still standing in the living room. "What the hell are you still doing here! I told you that you can leave; so leave now." I said narrowing my eyes at my oldest sister.

"Fine. I'm so out of here." Prue shouted as she turned and walked to the front door. She placed her hand on the knob and she was suddenly flown back; she came to a stop just on the right side of me.

"Oh didn't I tell you that you can't counter act my spell?" I asked in a sugar sweet voice.

"Paige!" Dad said in a shocked voice. "When did you learn this spell?"

"A day before Phoebe and Piper came to the penthouse to seek you out." I said with a shrug. "I kind of figured that if it was needed I would have used the spell to prevent them from leaving the penthouse when they learned about me."

"Oh Paige," Dad sighed.

**Prue's POV**

"You…you…." I couldn't even say anything to her there was so much anger in my system, I didn't even know what to say. I barely resisted the urge to telekinetically throw her into a wall, or really really beat her up. I just stood up and walked away from her.

"What do you think you are looking for?" Paige asked snidely, as I swished my arm at the window of the place, and my telekinesis bounced off it. Once again, I swallowed my pride, and anger looking for any other way to get away from here. "There is no way out of here until I release the spell," Paige said, a bit of gloating in her voice.

"You know…" I said, finally a bit of anger once again entering my voice. "I know that how I acted was immature, but **you** wouldn't know about that, just being raised on your own. You would never be able to tell that I was clearly needing some space, and some time to calm down…but no!" I shouted throwing my hands up in the air. "You just had to keep pushing and orb me into this fucking hell hole!!!" I said glaring at her. "I don't know what you were expecting me to do when you dropped that bomb on me, and then forced me off the goddamn road! Now, you are freaking holding me captive here, and the little calm I have managed to salvage is draining away…really quickly. **SO** if you something to say to me, just say it and let me on my merry way,"

"You on your merry way?" Paige asked sarcastically. "No…I think I am content on where you are right now,"

"Paige…let me out of here….now," I growled.

"No," she said in a smug voice, smirking at me.

"**GOD LET ME OUT NOW**!" I screamed. Victor started for me, but I wouldn't let anyone touch me. "**HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME TO BE IN HERE? HOW CAN ANYONE EXPECT ME TO GET OVER MY HURT FEELINGS I HAVE BEEN HIDING FOR YEARS? FEELING ABANDONED BY MY OWN DAD, AND HAVING TO HELP GRAMS RAISE MY SISTERS! THEN TO HAVE EVERY SINGLE PERSON I HAVE EVER LOVED TAKEN AWAY FROM ME!"** Victor rushed over to me and I fell into him, as sobs wracked my body, and I wrapped my arms around him, crying into his chest. "Daddy," I sobbed, and finally let him in as he held me for the first time in a long time.

**Victor's POV**

"It's ok baby, I'm here now. I'm so sorry for the pain and the suffering I have caused you." I said bending my head down and kissing her forehead. "I'm here now and I'm never going away again. I promise."

"Prue doesn't fucking believe you daddy, she is just playing you right now. She thinks if she finally breaks down into your arms than you would talk me into undoing the spell. Than she would be yelling at you to leave her the fucking alone and than she'll just storm out of here." Paige taunted in a cruel voice.

"Enough Paige!" Leo said harshly from where he was still sitting on the couch.

Paige just ignored Leo and she walked over so she could bend over and talk in Prue's ear. "This isn't going to work Prue; I'm not going to let you out. But if you be a good little girl and allow us to tell you the truth than perhaps I'll let you leave." She moved back as Prue jerked out of my arms..

"Oh am I making baby Prue angry now am I?" Paige said walking a little ways from Prue. Paige quickly said something in white lighter tonnage. "Oh and by the way Prue dear; if you even think of using your powers again; you will be sorry." She tapped her fingers on her chin. "But of course I would love to see your expression if you did use your powers again. Go ahead."

"I don't have to do what you say, _baby_ sister." Prue spat out as she stood to her feet and moved away from me.

"Don't you." Paige said gleefully. She moved so she was an inch from Prue's face. "I say you do."

Prue's face grew hot and she was clenching and unclenching her fists. "I'm warning you Paige _Wilder_ don't push me." She hissed through her teeth.

Paige moved her right hand and pushed Prue's shoulder. She stepped back and waited to see what Prue would do.

Prue let out a snort and lowered her eyes and suddenly Prue was shocked till her hair stood at end. "What the hell."

Paige smirked. "I said a spell to cause you to shock yourself if you attempt to use your powers again, Prue." She wrapped her arms around her body. "What are you going to do now big sister."

"Paige…." I softly said as I moved forward to stand between Paige and Prue. "Please Prue no more physically fighting; please. Just use your words, whatever words you need to get out of your system, baby, its ok. We just want to help you; please allow us to help you." I begged with tears running down my face.

**Prue's POV**

How can Paige just assume after pretty much releasing all my feelings, and without using my powers I must add. I turned to Victor…no not Victor, my Dad, and just avoided Paige's gaze. I don't want to talk about it right now…no I want to talk at all. Why am I feeling this way? What happened to the always-in control Prue Halliwell, the Prue who could break off from her emotions? Tears were freely flowing from my eyes, and I felt Dad gently grab my shoulders once again, and I leaned back into him. "Come on Prue…you can talk with to me," he whispered, but I didn't want to talk, I just wanted my Daddy to hold me. I just shook my head, not saying anything still. I finally get my Daddy back, and finally accept him back into my heart, and what I am keeping inside may drive him away again.

"Come on Sweet Pea," he whispered, turning me around and had me look up at him, "Tell me what you have been holding in…I'll be able to handle it, just let it out," he told me softly, wiping my tears away.

**Paige's POV**

"Yes come on Sweet Pea," I said in a sugar sweet voice as I leaned forward once more and began to taunt Prue more. I saw how terrible on edge she was; and I knew she was ready to break; but she was still holding onto her stupid pride. Well I knew how to finish that up.

"Paige …" Leo said again from where he was sitting on the couch. "Leave Prue alone."

**Leo's POV**

I wish I could orb over and grab Paige and orb her out of the room; damn I wish I could just stand on my own two feet. But Prue sure did a compete number on me and I was forced to stay on the couch bent over trying not to cough up too much blood and staining the carpet. I looked pleading into Paige's eyes and prayed that she would stop her taunting and trying to break Prue down. But no such luck.

I had to watch as she turned away from me and turned back fully to Prue who was still in Victor's arms.

"Tell dear old daddy how much you hate him, _sweet pea_ …" sarcasm was in Paige's voice. "Tell dear old daddy how much you hate him for leaving you behind when he couldn't handle your mother's magic. Tell dear old daddy how much you hate him for leaving you behind after mommy died. Tell dear old daddy how much you hate him for adopting me. Tell dear old daddy how much you hate him for loving me." Paige had sat down close to Prue and leaned into Prue's face as she was speaking. "Tell dear old daddy how much you hate him for coming back into your life. Tell dear old daddy how much you hate him for being your father."

"Paige …." Victor whispered with tears running down his checks. He just pulled Prue closer to him as he listened to Paige taunt Prue.

"Tell dear old daddy how much you truly want to kill me." Paige hissed softly through her teeth. "Tell dear old daddy how unfair it is that he is still alive while your beloved mother; who had stayed with you when he left is dead."

**Prue's POV**

"Stop it," I whispered, as I inched away from Paige, who was getting closer and closer to me. God…why won't she just stop?

"Stop what Prue? Telling you the truth, saying what you want to be saying," she said getting closer and closer to Daddy and me. "Poor little Prue, having to be big girl for so long…"

"Shut up," I whispered, I cannot stand this anymore, tears once again falling down my face.

"Paige…stop," Victor said in a soft voice, bringing me closer to him.

"You failed to protect Andy, when he needed you the most." Paige whispered. "Now you are going to fail Piper, Phoebe and I because you are so weak."

"You aren't as strong as you should be; as Grams was…as mommy was…you are a complete failure," Paige kept leaning into me.

"You are turning into dad. You are going to turn your back on your sisters and leave them behind; just as he left you behind." Paige continued to taunt. "Sweet Pea..." Paige whispered before pulling away from me.

"No…" I whimpered.

"You are going to fail in protecting Piper, Phoebe and me. You are going to watch in horror as each one of us will be killed because you weren't strong enough to protect us." Paige leaned forward once more.

"You are going to watch as daddy turns his back on you when he realizes that it is you who allowed his precious daughters to die. When you allowed Patty's little baby to die. When you could have stopped it; if you were stronger." Paige's voice lowered in a taunting way.

"You are going to be all alone Prue; just as you feared when your mommy died, and your daddy walked out on you," Paige whispered, "All alone, all alone. Sweet Pea is going to be alone," She sang softly.

"The Halliwell family is no more and it's all Sweet Pea's fault because Sweet Pea isn't strong." Paige taunted. "Sweet Pea, Sweet Pea, Sweet Pea, Sweet Pea," Her voice rose a little higher on every Sweet Pea.

"Well Daddy be able to save Sweet Pea that is the question isn't it?" Paige asked softly. Paige leaned forward and placed her arms around me and hugged me tightly. "Sweat Pea is all alone, now, just as she always wanted." Paige whispered.

"No sisters, no brother in law, no mother, no grandmother, and no father. Just her and her pride." Paige continued.

"Pride, anger that's what Sweet Pea wraps herself around in. How she lives and how she'll continue to live until she dies at a very old age." Paige said. "Alone and bitter. That's Sweet Pea for you." This is ending now; I pushed her away from me and leveled her with a glare.

Paige leaned forward and cupped my chin in her hands. She looked deep into my eyes. "I love you Prue, and I always will no matter what." She leaned forward and kissed my forehead. She pulled back and she whispered. "It's ok to admit weakness, and relay on support of your family, all your family."

"It's ok to allow your hurt inner child out; no one can hurt her ever again." Paige continued softly.

"I think my inner child has been shown enough already, you ignorant little bitch," I said to her pulling away from Dad, and pushing her back with my hands. "You think you know me…truth is you don't. I may have closed off my childhood, but at least I gave my sisters a somewhat normal one, which they deserved. Don't you…ever bring this up again,"

"If you want to beat me up, Prue, than go ahead." Paige said standing to her feet. She opened her arms wide. "I'm not going to fight back any longer. If you need to beat me senseless than go ahead. I'm not going to stop you. If that is what it will take for you to finally break and get you're long lost childhood back; than beat me senseless." I just shook my head at her.

"Nothing will ever bring my supposed childhood back Paige," I snapped at her, shaking my head. "Frankly, even though knocking you senseless may sound pleasing right now, I am done with this little emotional breakdown you are setting," My defenses started to perk up, and I knew that this is ending now. "I may not have been able to feel some sort of joyfulness in it, I would do the same thing if it meant saving my sisters. So here is what you are going to do. You are going to unblock my powers, and you are going to let me leave,"

"No." Paige softly said.

I raised my eyebrows at her, and was just amazed. This little charade has accomplished nothing. I just folded my arms across my chest, and looked at her.

"You are going to share my room, Prue. You are going to live here with daddy, Leo and I." Paige said. "We are going to recreate your childhood; so you can actually have one."

"That possibly won't work," I said to her without missing a beat. "And believe me; the upper powers wouldn't let this go if it meant the Power at Three was put at risk. So Paige, all I have to do is wait," I said to her.

"Actually the Elders have consented with Paige." Natalie said as she orbed into the living room.

"Oh goody," I said sarcastically, "Miss Goody too shoes is here to lay down the law," I sighed, throwing up my hands.

"When Paige used white lighter chatter to block you from leaving the condo; the Elders have set up the protection spells to protect Piper and Phoebe." Natalie said crossing the room to kneel before Leo and started to heal him. "Until you break Prue, you are to remain here in your father's house."

"Oh this is such bull shit," I growled.

Natalie finished healing Leo and orbed out of the living room.

"So what should we have for dinner?" Paige asked. I whipped my fist out catching her across the face, and she fell to the ground cupping her jaw.

"Eat dinner by yourself," I said, walking away from Paige, heading into the bathroom, knowing it wouldn't hold Paige back if she could just orb in. I hate her…I hate that she is doing this to me.

Paige orbed in; just as I expected her too. But I was too quick for her I jumped into the shower and pulled the shower curtain around me. But Paige just slammed the curtain open and grabbed my arm and orbed me ... back into the family room.

I didn't say anything; I didn't lash out at her. I just stayed silent, attempting to close myself from everything once again. Silent treatment is so low, but oh well I have gotten past the point to I have stopped caring. "Prue…" Dad said to me.

"So I am assuming you are just going to side with Paige on this one. If I want to talk, it should be on my terms, not hers," I shot.

"This all started because I told her that you sent money to Grams for her, Piper and Phoebe's childcare, and extra money for Grams to use around the manor." Paige said over my voice.

"How can you expect me to believe that Paige? I already told you before you started this whole thing that I didn't believe you. I had to stay home from college, I had to get a job, especially when Grams' heart problems got worse," I said in a steely voice.

**Paige's POV**

_Oh Grams, what did you do?_ My heart softly cried out in pain; as I heard the desperate cry in Prue's voice. Well I made up my mind on what to do.

_Let the truth finally come to light._

_Let this hurt and disbelieving sister_

_Finally see the light._

_Flashback_

_Victor was sitting on the end of the bed just watching as the two year old Paige was sound asleep. He smiled softly as he put his hand on her back and rubbed it gently; he loved how she slept with her thumb in her mouth; she took after all three of her sisters on that score. But she had her own sleeping mark with her right eye brow slightly raised as if asking a question._

_Suddenly blue and white lights lit up behind him; Victor swung around and saw a strange young man standing there with a soft smile on his face. Victor moved so Paige was safely behind him; "You can't have her. So go up to the Elders and tell them that they can't have Paige; EVER." He hissed softly._

"_My name is Leo Wyatt; and I'm Prue, Piper and Phoebe's whitelighter. Although they themselves don't know it yet; seeing how their powers are bounded." The young man said softly not moving forward or backwards. "I'm also Paige's whitelighter now that you have found her, Victor."_

"_I don't believe you." Victor hissed. "You just want to trick me into giving you to Paige; so you can orb her up to Elder land. Well it won't work."_

"_Leo is telling the truth, Victor." Patty said as she appeared beside Victor and she knelt down to lightly kiss Paige's check. She looked up. "Paige's witch powers are bounded just as her sisters are; but her white lighter powers are active. Leo is the best whitelighter for the job on protecting Paige and you." _

"_Why me? Evil can't know of Paige yet; she doesn't have witches powers." Victor shook his head._

"_Dark lighters will come and try to kill Paige; because of her white lighters blood." Patty softly said. "Once the first dark lighter arrives he's going to sense Paige's witch powers in her; and than he'll tell the others in the underworld about Paige." _

"_Than I'll protect Paige with my life." Victor said huskily._

"_That's why you need Leo around so he can heal you." Patty said. _

_Victor nodded._

_Two months passes ….._

"_LEO!" Victor screamed out as he knelt down beside the still Paige. "Oh my God; Paigey don't die on me. Still here with daddy baby girl. LEO!"_

_Blue and White lights lit up beside Victor; and Leo quickly knelt down and quickly placed his hands over Paige and quickly healed her wounds. "Thank you for getting the arrow out of her quickly Victor; because as a white lighter, I couldn't touch the dark lighter arrow." He said as Paige slowly opened her eyes._

"_Daddy." Paige sobbed as she threw herself into Victor's arms. "I was so scared daddy." _

"_It's all right now; Paige; it's all right now. Daddy's here and so is Leo." Victor softly said as he wrapped his arms tightly around Paige's body._

_Two years passes ….._

"_Leo?" Four year old Paige walked over and sat down next to Leo on the couch._

"_Yes Paigey?" Leo smiled down at the little girl who had come to mean so much to him since he first set eyes on her sleeping form two years previous. _

"_Will you marry me?" Paige was serious as she looked up into the older man's face._

"_You don't want to marry an old man like me." Leo said gently with a soft smile on his face._

"_Yes I do." Paige said seriously. _

"_Why do you?" Leo asked._

"_Because you are always there for me; you protect me; you heal me and make me feel all better when evil wants me dead." Paige said. "Because I love you."_

"_Well I love you too Paigey girl; but I don't love you the way a married man needs to love his married wife. I love you as if you were my own little sister." Leo said as gently as he could._

"_Did you have any 'real' little sisters when you were still living?" Paige asked._

_Leo nodded. "I had four little sisters. And all of them asked me to marry them when they were your ages too." _

"_So if we can't get married; you will still always be in my life than?" Paige asked._

"_Always and forever." Leo promised._

"_Than I'm glad you are my brother." Paige said leaning forward and climbing into Leo's arms and leaning into his chest and falling asleep._

_Six years passes ……._

_Paige opened the drawer to Victor's desk looking a stamp but something caught her eye; Victor's checkbook. She picked it up knowing that if she was caught than she would be grounded for a very long time. But she was curious about what Victor had written checks for; besides the basic. She was wondering if he had started on her birthday gifts yet. So she opened the check book to the log and saw that most of the checks to her grandmother; Penny Halliwell; there were about four checks written out for each month. She smiled softly as she realized that Victor was providing for her sisters. _

_Two years passes ……._

_Paige walked over to Victor and handed him two hundred dollars. _

"_What's this for?" Victor asked surprised._

"_For my sisters. I want you to add the amount to the check that you are going to send to them this week." Paige said and than walked out of the room._

_Victor looked down at the money and nodded. _

_Seven years passes ….._

"

_Paige leaned into Leo's side and wrapped her arms around his waist. "You are still in love with Piper aren't you?" _

"_Yes." Leo softly said. _

"_But witches and white lighters aren't allowed to be in love with one another." Paige softly said. "Look what happened to my mom and my dad. I was born and they had to give me up otherwise the Elders would have taken me from them."_

"_I know." Leo said with a deep frown on his face. "But my love for Piper is all on one side; she doesn't know about me yet; she doesn't know about her powers yet. Once she discovers that her nice safe typical normal life is no more she's going to be fighting for 'normal' a lot more fiercely than she had when she was just three years old." He shook his head. "There is no way Piper would ever return my love for her."_

"_Yes she will." Paige said softly. _

_Leo pulled Paige away from him and stood to his feet and helped Paige up. He made sure that she was safe on solid ground before he backed away from her. "You are still a little girl yourself Paige Wilder Bennett; you don't know what you are talking about. But in time you will learn." With that he orbed out._

"_Oh Leo; darling brother of mine. You will get the love of your life in time." Paige said with a nod as she herself orbed out._

_Three years later ….._

_Paige walked to her bedroom and opened the door and saw the medium built man standing in the middle of her bedroom at the end of her bed. She smiled at the sight of the blond haired green eyed man as she closed the door. "You came back, Leo."_

"_I promised you I would didn't I?" Leo said with a smile at the young woman who had come to stand in front of him. "How are you Paige?"_

"_I'm good. Dad went to see Prue at her office today and she pretty much threw him out." Paige softly said so not to alert Victor that Leo was in the penthouse. She didn't want her dad anymore upset than he all ready was._

"_Yea I figured that was why Prue's power went haywire this afternoon." Leo folded his arms across his chest as he frowned gently._

"_Is everyone ok?" Paige looked up in shock at this news._

"_Your sisters can handle anything. This is the first time one of their powers went hay wire so now they have learned how important it is to keep in control of their emotions." Leo said with a tight nod. "The grandfather clock was shattered but I was able to heal it before I orbed to you."_

"_Are they going to come to dinner tonight?" Paige tightly asked._

"_Prue won't be attending, but Piper and Phoebe will be." Leo said with a smile. "At least you get to meet two of your half sisters Paige."_

"_I wish Prue would come also." Paige said looking down at her hands._

"_Give her time. She has a lot to work out before she is ready to see her father once more." Leo advised. "Why don't you want Victor to know that I'm here?" He asked finally noticing how softly they were speaking._

"_Dad knows that you are assigned to watch over his daughters, I don't want him to hear about Prue's power going hay wire. It would just upset him because he would just blame himself for the cause of it." Paige explained._

_One year passes ……_

_I looked up and smiled as I saw my daughter orb in. "Welcome home Paige. Dinner is almost ready."_

"_That's good because I'm simply starving." Paige said with a grin. "Leo …" She called out._

_Leo orbed in with a depressed look on his face,_

"_Are you all right Leo?" Paige asked concerned as she walked over to the young Whitelighter; whom is truly very much my own age, and put her arms around his waist and hugged him._

"_Yeah." Leo said but Paige and I knew he was lying._

"_It's Piper isn't it?" I said with a slight frown to my own lips as I checked the chicken on the grill. I looked back up at Leo. "I'm sorry that everything is such a mess between the two of you Leo. But you know that the Elders would never consent to you and Piper."_

"_We could fight …." Leo sighed deeply. "I'm willing to fight for us, Victor. I love your daughter with my entire being. She's my soul mate."_

_Paige pulled away from Leo and touched his check. "Piper will come to her senses Leo, she'll realize that you guys are the meant to be in love, and you two __will__ be married have family and grow old together." She said with such sureness in her voice that even I believed her._

"_I'm glad that I have you in my corner, Paigey." Leo said squeezing me tighter to him as he finally smiled a genuine smile. "So what's for dinner, Victor?" He asked after he stepped away from me to walk over to the grill. "Steak, awesome."_

_Dad grinned as he looked at Leo. It took some time but daddy considered Leo the son he never had. He had to get over his anger against whitelighters; because of who my father was. But once he started to learn more about magic and protecting me, and having Leo by his side and healing him, dad started thinking of him more as a son than as a Whitelighter. This makes me happy because Leo truly was like my big brother._

_End Flashback_

**Victor's POV**

"It's simply isn't true." Prue shook her head. "Dad never sent money to us; we had to work our butts off to make ends. Grams and I did." She said pulling out of my arms and glaring at me.

I sighed and looked up at the ceiling. "Penny Halliwell get your dead bloodily butt in here, **NOW**!"

**Penny's POV**

"How dare you use that tone of voice with me Victor Bennett!" I said with a deep frown as I appeared into the condo. "Hello darling." I said with a pleased smile on my face at the sight of Prue. "Paige what the hell happened to you darling." I turned solid and rushed over to Paige and put my arms around her. "Leo why haven't you healed her yet." I frowned at Leo who was standing at Paige's back.

"Did I or did I not send you money every month to help take care of my girls and the repairs around the manor!" Victor hotly demanded.

I pulled away from Paige and turned back to face a very angry Victor and a very confused and upset Prue. I sighed as I realized that the truth had to come out. "Yes you did." I softly said.

Prue broke down and knelt down to her knees and she covered her hands over her face. I started towards her but I saw Victor's look before he knelt down behind Prue and put his arms around her. Prue just turned and threw herself into her father's arms. "Oh daddy …." She cried heart broken.

**END CHAPTER FIVE**


	6. Family Gaining Up Time

**Prue's POV**

"Dad…I'm so sorry," I whispered into his chest. "I am so sorry,"

"Shh…it is ok Prue," he said softly, rubbing my back. Grams walked over towards me, but I shrank away from her.

"Prue…" Grams started, but I just pushed myself further into Dad.

"How…how could you lie to us…how could…" I couldn't even say anything to my Grams. I just stared at her, anger filling in my teary eyes. "Grams…you told us that Dad was never coming back into our lives. You poisoned me with your hate over him. You used me as one of your accessories to try and get Piper and Phoebe to hate him too. How dare you…how dare you let Daddy not see us? I wanted him back in my life, but you wouldn't let him come back!" I shouted at her, getting my face out of Dad's chest and leveling Grams with an angry glare.

**Penny's POV**

"I didn't stop Victor from coming back to see you girls. I didn't stop Victor from coming back to live in the manor with you girls. I didn't stop Victor from coming back to claim you girls and take you girls away from me and the protective of the manor." I softly said staring deep into my angry granddaughters eyes. "Victor _chose_ to stay away." I looked over to where Paige was still standing. "Now I know why he stayed away; he couldn't come back because than Paige would have been in danger."

"But daddy sent us money and extra money for the up keep of the manor." Prue shouted and I turned back around quickly. "You lied to me. You said daddy didn't love us enough to send us money that I had to be the one to help raise Piper and Phoebe; that I had to sacrifice my childhood so my sisters could have one of their own." Prue shook her head. "H-h-how could you Grams. How could you deny my dreams of going to college and getting my degree. I could be living my dream and being a photographer for a famous magazine by now."

"Oh, and than what would have happened to the _power of three_ than? With you all over the world away from your sisters. Away from your destiny." I angrily shook my head.

"You should have told us long time ago the truth. You should have told us why you bounded our powers to begin with, instead of keeping us in the dark." Prue spat out. "Do you realize how scared we were when Phoebe accidentally unbounded our powers."

"I did what I deemed was best for you girls. I'm sorry that you had to give up your childhood Prue; that was never attended to happen. Your mother was opposed to live to be a great grandmother." I said softly with tears in her eyes. "Your mother and I were going to tell you girls the truth about your powers when you were all older and were able to handle them; but it didn't work out that way. When your mother died; I knew I needed your help Prue."

"Why your heart was just fine back than." Prue said.

"No it wasn't." I said. Prue's eyes widen in surprise. "I had always had a bad heart; I was born with it. But I had very good doctors who helped me control the pain and plus I was good at finding positions to help the modern medicines." I shook my head. "I fought to stay alive for you girls; but it was just my time to go when I died."

"You were going to stripe our powers." Prue shouted. "How could you deny us our destiny?"

"You girls weren't close; you and Phoebe were at each others throats every single second; you girls weren't ready or prepared to fight evil as the _power of three_. You would have all died or one of you would have died with you girls pulling away from one another. I had to protect you. That has been my life goal since _you_ were born Prue." I glared at Victor. "Your father never understood that."

"I understood it Penny; but I wanted to protect my little girls myself." Victor said kindly.

"You chased my daddy away, _both_ times Grams. It was you who made life unbearable for daddy." Prue spat out as she tired to struggle out of Victor's arms; but I saw that Victor had a firm grasp on Prue's shoulders.

"Victor was always welcomed to stay at the manor …." I said. "He _chose_ to leave and he _chose_ to leave you girls behind."

"Why did you lie and say daddy never sent us any money." Prue shouted.

"I wasn't going to allow myself to be reliant on Victor Bennett's mercy or pity. I could manage just fine for you girls." I said standing straight and tall and jerking my chin out.

"Where's the money, Grams?" Prue asked.

"I opened a bank account in you girls' names. All you girls." I said softly. "When the truth about Paige comes out for Piper and Phoebe; than my letter will be found and will give you girls the information that you need."

**Prue's POV**

"Great, thanks Grams," I said sarcastically, still attempting to break out of Dad's grip. Then I remembered that I couldn't leave because of my goddamned little sister.

"Prudence," she said in a sharp voice.

"That hasn't worked on me since high school Grams, please don't even try," I snapped at her. I stopped struggling in Dad's grip, and relaxed. I turned to Paige. "Are you happy now Paige? I had my goddamn breakdown, now get this spell off me you vindictive little bitch," I shot at Paige. "Now lift the spells off me now,"

**Paige's POV**

"No," I softly said. "I'm sorry Prue, but you can't keep holding onto this …" Suddenly Prue broke free of dad's gripe and rushed at me before I could blink she had suckered punched me in the jaw. "Let me out of here now!" She said as she gripped my neck and pulled me up to my feet.

"I'm sorry." I whispered as I tired to swallow. "No."

"**PRUDENCE HALLIWELL YOU LET YOUR SISTER GO! NOW**!" Grams screamed as she rushed forward and pulled Prue off of me; but Prue wasn't letting go of the fight all that easily she just gripped my neck all the more tighter. "Prue let Paige go now," Grams said in a panic voice.

Prue jerked me one more time up close to her face and spat in my face before she pushed me backwards, I couldn't orb because my senses were out of rack because of the lack of air; so I ended up crashing into Leo who had orbed in front of the wall that I was heading towards.

**Victor's POV**

"Paige lift the spells off of Prue now, let her leave." I said walking over to Paige and touched her arm. I was shocked and sadden to see her jerk out of my reach and just wrapped her more closely into Leo. "Leo heal Paige please." I said sighing.

Leo shook his head. "I can't."

"What do you bloodily mean you can't?" I hissed.

"The Elders don't want Paige healed yet. They say that Prue has to calm completely down before Paige is too let her out or that I can heal her." Leo softly said in my ear so Paige wouldn't hear.

I swore softly. I backed away from Leo and Paige and looked at Paige. "Where the hell did you learn those spells, Paige? Those aren't white lighter powers spells; those are witches power spells."

**Prue's POV**

"Oh do please tell where you learned those spells, so I can kill whoever gave them to you," I spat. I really didn't care if I hurt Paige right now. How dare she perform that kind of magic on me? I took a look at Dad, and sighed. I needed to try and calm down, for Dad. I at least owe him that much to not let Paige gets hurt.

"Prue you need to calm down," Grams pestered.

"No shit," I muttered.

"Prue," she tried again.

"Grams…you are dead, ok? I don't have to listen, especially when you lied to me even when you were alive," I spat. Grams had a wounded look on her face, but I will not apologize. She needs to know how angry I am with her…as does Paige. Paige had no right at all to interfere that much in my life, and I hate her for it. She opened up my wounds on her terms, and took things into her own hands instead of letting them play out in a natural way. If she would have only left it alone, I would have come around, but no…she just couldn't let it be. And she calls herself a Social Worker. But I am not going to be like her when I get out of this. I am not going to force the truth out of her like she did to me. That would just make me just or more than bitchier than she is now.

**Piper's POV**

The grandfather clocked four times. I tilted my head as I looked over at Phoebe who was sitting in the over stuffed chair with her book in her lap. "I wonder where Prue is. I mean she doesn't have to go to work today." I frowned darkly. "I can't really believe that Prue wants to spend all day vanquishing demons with Paige." I sighed. "That can't be it; because they would have had to come back to check the _Book of Shadows_, to find more demons."

**Paige's POV**

"No witch has taught me the spell." I said.

"Than how did you learn the spell?" Leo asked as he stood to his feet. He turned to me and wrapped his arms across his chest and frowned deeply at me. "Out with it Paigey girl."

I sighed deeply. "I orbed into the manor's attic when I was twelve and I looked in the _Book of Shadows_."

"PAIGE!" Dad, Grams and Leo gasped in shocked.

I shrugged. "I had to prepare myself; didn't I?" I shook my head. "I knew daddy would never allow me to learn about my witch powers so I couldn't practice my craft or how to defend myself. So I had to prepare myself for when I got to meet my sisters."

**Phoebe's POV**

I had wanted to say to her that maybe Prue didn't want to be in a house with a sister who sucks the life out of everything. What I said was, "Maybe the demon didn't show up, and they just wanted to hang out," I sighed, trying to focus on my Psychology book, and my assignment. Sighing I put my book down, as Piper paced around the attic. "Piper…honey," I said standing up, making sure my mark was placed on my book, I stopped her pacing.

"What?" Piper sighed. I could see that she was trying to get over her anger for Paige, but honestly, I don't think she was trying that hard.

"Piper…you really need to calm down. I don't understand why you are getting angry about Prue being with Paige," I sighed, knowing it was a touchy subject.

"I am not angry," Piper said to me.

"Piper…please, I have lived with you my whole life, and believe me, I know when you are getting antsy, especially about Paige," I said to her.

"I am not angry," Piper said, clearly in denial.

"Alright, you said you'd work on your anger, but hiding your feelings, and denying it won't help you or us. Now why don't we go get some tea?" I said knowing it calmed Piper down, and it would stop me from biting her head off, and procrastinating on my essay.

**Piper's POV**

I sighed deeply. "Fine let's get some tea." I said biting my lip. "Although I don't really want any tea, I just want Prue here or just to _hear_ from her, God I need to know if she is going to be home for dinner after all." I shook my head as I left the attic. "Leo also." Is aid meaningfully looking up at the ceiling.

"Piper …." Phoebe started to say as she caught up next to me as we walked down the stairs to the second floor where the bedrooms were.

I stopped suddenly and swung around to face Phoebe. "What? Is it too much ask for a wife to want to see her husband at least once a day."

"You actually did see Leo once today." Phoebe said softly as she gently held up her hand. "I'm not bringing this up to start another fight."

"Did I say I wanted to have another fight with you Phoebe?" I growled deep in my throat.

**Phoebe's POV**

"You know what Piper," I sighed. "I don't have to be all nice supportive sister. I have three other papers I need to prepare for, and between demons, life, and now your Drama! Screw this, you go and be by yourself, because I have more important things to do than to baby sit you," I snapped at her, going back upstairs.

"Phoebe wait..." Piper said, but I ignored her, grabbed my Psych book, and stormed into my room, to go finish my my paper. Locking my door behind me, I let out a deep sigh.

**Piper's POV**

I walked down the stairs solo to get my tea. The tea that I actually didn't want; but the tea that Phoebe had offered to share with me. Well at least Phoebe is getting her paper done and not trying to put it off for the last minute. I shake my head as I smile a little. _Well at least I did one thing correct for you baby sister. _

I sighed deeply as I turned on the hot water to fill the tea kettle; I felt someone behind me. "Would you like a cup, Cole?" I asked without turning around.

"If you are offering than yea," Cole said as he sat down in a chair at the table. He tapped his fingers on the table, "As long as you aren't going to put strychnine in it than double sure."

I looked up as I was setting the tea kettle onto the burner, "I thought we couldn't vanquish you using mortal drugs." I saw Cole's sparkle. "But hey if I knew it only took strychnine than let me go into my drug cabinet and get some."

"Cute." Cole said with a small laugh. "So this joking manner of yours, must mean you and Phoebe had made peace." He sat back in his chair as his fingers continued to tap.

I sighed deeply. "No matter of fact Phoebe and I got into a little squabble just a few minutes ago."

Cole's eyes darken.

I held up my hand. "But it did cause Phoebe to lock herself into her room and get down to writing her papers." I shrugged. "So I guess my hissy fit finally did some good."

Cole's hand stopped tapping the table and he lifted it to his chin and he stroked it. "Oh, and what is that?"

"I got Phoebe to stop procrastinating." I said with a twinkle in my eyes.

"That you did, so you don't recommend my going up there right now than." Cole said with a slight shake of his head.

"Not unless you want Prue and I to vanquish your sorry ass for causing our baby sister to funk out of college." I said lightly but with a slight hard tone to my face. The kettle sang so I looked down when I took the tea kettle off the burner.

**Prue's POV**

I stayed silent, and I suddenly wished for Andy to be here with me. He was the only one to stay by me, even when I turned bitchy against him to try and protect to him from the demons, but he saved us...

I just wanted to go home, and crawl into bed. I didn't want to deal with my sisters, or demons...I just wanted to crawl into bed, and try and dream of Andy.

**Paige's POV**

"What no response from the sainted Prue Halliwell?" I said turning away from the anger and disappointment in my dad and Leo's faces; and the proud look in Grams to turn to the silent Prue; who has gone back in to herself. Well I couldn't have that now can I? Not after all my hard work to get her to the place she was to accept the truth. _Sorry Prue, but you aren't going to get off that easily now sister dear; not by a long shot. I know you hate me right now for doing this to you; but in time you will thank me for forcing you to finally let go of your anger. _

**Prue's POV**

There is no way in hell I am letting Paige Bennett grind my nerves anymore than she already has. "Is there a reason why I should care that you were able to peer in the Book whenever your cheery little heart desired?" Rotten little girl breaking into our house, who the hell does she think she is? "Breaking and entering into our attic, and looking at our sacred book…why the hell wouldn't I be mad?" I growled, keeping my distance from Paige. I looked at Grams and saw a proud look on her face.

"And I see that you support Paige breaking into our house," I spat at Grams. "And to think you used to get pissed at Phoebe for trying to break into the attic. Nice favoritism Grams,"

"I'm not playing favorites Prue," Grams said softly.

"I never dreamed that Paige would think of orbing into the attic, otherwise I would have done an anti orbing spell among the other spells I did to keep you girls out of the attic." Grams continued.

"Then maybe you should wipe that proud look off your face, because you really could have fooled me on playing favorites," I shot at her. Paige opened up her mouth to speak, but I cut her off, "Do not even speak to me Paige Bennett, or I will let you know how I am truly feeling," I snapped, clenching my fists.

"Why don't you, Prue?" Grams said calmly but firmly

"And I have every right to be proud of Paige, smart thinking Paige," Grams said with a nod over at Paige. And to think I used to respect this woman.

"Then you have every right to kiss my Wiccan ass," I snapped at her. "And if you love and respect Paige so much Grams, why didn't you make her your mini-clone?"

"That's enough Prue!" Grams rasped out. "I will not have you disrespect me. Even if I'm dead. I still deserve your respect, young lady."

"As you said Grams, you are dead. I don't have to listen to you especially since I am being forced to stay here," I shot back at her. "Maybe if you told me the truth, and not made me such a cold-hearted, untrusting, father hating bitch, we wouldn't be having this problem,"

"I'm sorry about that Prue," Grams said softly. "I was just too proud to accept money from Victor for you girls. I was also too proud to look into the reason why Victor never returned to you girls." She sighed. "I very well knew how much your father loved you and I knew that he would have returned to the manor; and when he didn't I let my hurt and anger get in the way of finding out the truth." I just shook my head at Grams, and sighed.

As if ignoring Grams' last comment, "And because of that anger, I tried to push that hate on my sisters. He is my father Grams…that should have been above everything, and not your stupid pride that I inherited from you," I shot.

"I'm sorry." Grams said with a shake of her head. "If I could go back and fix things than I would. With the information I have now in the after life; I would have done things so differently. One get your father back to you girls; and two get Paige to the manor so she could be raised with you girls."

"Like I would want to be raised with her," I scoffed. "Seeing how loose she is with her powers, I couldn't even imagine living with such a self centered bitch," I muttered.

"Gee thanks." Paige spoke up for the first time.

"Prue apologize to your sister now," Grams ordered.

"Bite me," I growled. "She isn't acting very sisterly, why should I?"

"Prue!" Grams said with a sigh, "How many times do I have to tell you about using the world 'bite me'. It's just not proper."

"Why do you think I say it then?" I shot back at Grams.

"Prue, watch your attitude young lady." Grams said sternly.

"Oh what are you going to do to me? Ground me?" I shot, with a sarcastic laugh.

"Yes." Grams simply said. I rolled my eyes, and shook my head.

"Going to take my powers away? Paige already beat you to the punch," I snapped. "And she also beat you to the punch by not letting me leave with that stupid little spells of yours,"

"Good job Paigey." Grams said with a smile turning towards Paige. "I knew one of my girls would take after me."

"So not the point, Grams." Paige said softly. I rolled my eyes at the exchange, and turned away from them. As soon as I get this goddamn spell off me I am going to wipe Paige's memory of ever learning that stupid spell. And if it doesn't work, and she uses it on Piper or Phoebe…I will kill her myself. Messing around with magic is a freaking death sentence. Just another reason for me to hate the Elders, agreeing with her. God screw them, forget magic. I am done. Paige can complete the whole Power of Three, but I am done dealing with this.

"I can see why you choosing Paige as your favorite. She thinks like you; a cold uncaring bitch,"

**Victor's POV**

I finally stepped in as there was finally a lure in the conversion …. no make that fight between Prue and her grandmother. "Prudence I don't condemn your attuide towards your grandmother, or your sister. If you don't change your attiude and quick; than I'll …." I paused as I realized how very rusty I was at being a strict father towards my oldest daughter. Too all my natural born daughters.

I held up my hand to stop Prue from speaking because I saw her dark look and her opening her mouth. "Let me talk for once." I snapped. I took a deep breath. "I'm sorry for leaving your mother, when I first learned she was a witch; I loved her so much, but I was so freaked out in the beginning that I took the chicken way and ran. I saw the error of my ways and knew that I couldn't live without your mother so I came back. That was the first time I left. It was also _before _you were even born. Way before."

Prue eyes widen in surprise. But to her credit she kept her mouth shut.

"I'm sorry for leaving your mother when you and Piper were very small, that was the second time I left. But I couldn't handle the fact that my precious baby girls had to fight evil and risk their lives even before they were old enough to start school." I sighed deeply. "But like before I quickly saw the error of my ways and came home, after your mother told me she was pregnant with Phoebe, I knew once I returned home and to you girls that I would never leave again." I shook my head.

"Like that lasted. I am sorry that I left you girls after your mother died; but Penny was protecting you just fine so I knew that she could protect you while I went away to mourn your mother." I looked deep into Prue's eyes. "I was going to come home, sweetheart, but two months after I left your mother's spirit came to me and told me about Paige."

Prue gave a tight nod.

"After I found Paige and saw how truly bad off she was; I knew that I just had to take her back to the manor with me so Penny could help me raise her with you girls." I sighed and swallowed. "But I wasn't allowed too."

"You stopped you?" Prue sighed.

Paige tilted her head and walked over to stand next to Prue, but far enough where Prue couldn't easily lay a hand on her. "Yes daddy, you stopped you?" She softly asked.

I sighed deeply and opened my mouth to speak ……

"I stopped him." Patty said appearing next to me. "Hello babies." She softly said looking at Paige and than over at Prue.

**Prue's POV**

Mom became corporeal before my eyes, and normally I would be happy to see her, but after this bull Paige put me through, I was not particularity happy to see my mom. "Mom," Paige said, and Mom pulled her into a hug. I just stood there, not saying anything. If Paige makes one more comment about me being silent and not letting my anger out, I will knock her out.

After Patty pulled away from Paige, she looked at me. I turned away from her, not in the mood. "Prue...I know you are angry..." she started.

"Angry doesn't even cover it," I spat at Mom. I have been lied to all my life, and frankly, I just want to go away. I would rather be in a room with Roger than half of my family, dead or alive. "Besides the anger...and confusion..." I stopped. Mom reached out for me, but I got away from her. "Don't touch me," I said to her.

"Oh..." Paige started to taunt, and that does it. I pushed Mom out of the way grabbing a candlestick off the table and prepared to thwack the taunting bitch with it when Orbs clouded my vision, and Leo's arms, were wrapped around me.

"Get your goddamn hands off of me Leo!" I growled, but I didn't want to beat the shit out of him like I did earlier. He refused, and I rolled my eyes, "Please," I said sarcastically.

**Leo's POV**

"No more violence Prue," I said tightly in her ear. "You just pushed your mother aside," I turned to the side to where Patty was leaning into Victor's chest as she stared wide eyed at us. "You are about to attack Paige, with a candlestick and in the temper that you are in right now, you might actually kill Paige."

"You will just heal the filthy bitch just like all the time I have attacked her today. Why should this time be any different?" Prue struggled trying to get out of my gripe.

"Because this time you are so willing going to attack, Paige," I said as I managed to pull the candlestick out of her hand. I tossed it as far out of Prue's reach as I could.

**Patty's POV**

I pulled away from Victor but his arms tighten around me. "Let me try talk to Prue." I said softly.

"No. The frame of mind that Prue is in, she'll hurt you." He said with a shake of his head.

"Victor, I'm all ready dead, remember. I'm the best one to get close to Prue right now because we don't have to fear that she'll kill me by accident." I said softly.

"Don't even try to joke around like this." Victor shook his head stubbornly.

"Let me go, Victor." I said sternly as I pulled away from my ex-husband. "Don't worry." I said touching his check with my right hand. I stepped away from Victor and moved so I was standing between Paige and Prue whom Leo was still trying to hold onto. "Prue, enough is enough. It's time to let your anger go." I said as I reached over and placed a gentle hand on my oldest daughter's shoulder.

**Prue's POV**

I don't see anyone getting at Paige for using powerful magic against me. I attempted to shrug Mom's hand off my shoulder, but between her gentle grip, and Leo's iron grip on my arms, I couldn't force them off me without knocking someone out. Ok Leo, I am trying to be good, and not beat you up for Piper's sake, but really...pushing my luck. "Ok...I do not want to let the anger out! **IT** is going to stay locked up so I don't accidentally hurt myself because some stupid little witch put a spell on my powers," I shot towards Paige. "Now Leo will you please get your paws off me before I get them off in the process of breaking one or more your bones," I snapped at my stupid Whitelighter.

**Paige's POV**

I sighed deeply and I orbed. I reappeared in front of Prue. I turned and gently took mom's hand off of Prue's shoulder. "Mom, you don't want to be around for this." I said softly. When she didn't move; I sighed. I lifted my palm and a small bubble appeared. I tossed it at mom and she was surrounded by it.

"Paige, don't do this." Mom said.

"I'm sorry." I waved my hand. "Too Victor." I watched as the bubble dissolved into orbs and I knew that daddy would be able to catch it when it reappeared in front of him. I turned to Leo. "Let her go, Leo."

"No." Leo said firmly locking eyes at me and shaking his head.

"This is between Prue and me." I said as I touched Leo's arms and saw with relief that they were pulled away from Prue. "To Grams." I said and Leo orbed away from Prue.

"Ok, Prue, there is no one stopping you, do what you want with me." I said looking my sister straight and deeply into the eyes.

**Prue's POV**

"Hah...if I did what I wanted you'd be dead, and believe me, your death wouldn't be worth it," I said to her. "So...why you don't you just write a spell to let me out of here, and I'll just put this behind me,"

"I can't," Paige said, and I rolled my eyes. Great...just great.

"You had no right to cast those spells on me Paige. I don't care if you are my sister or not, you are not going to be treated any differently from any common demon if you do this to me, or Piper or Phoebe," she opened her mouth to say something but I cut her off, "No ifs ands or buts. I mean it Paige. Do not use this on our sisters. It is bad enough you did that to me...but doing that to Piper...you would be confetti. And when they do come into light about your true identity, and you do something this stupid again... I will tell Phoebe what you did to me, and she does not take kind to this magic being used against one another. Taking away someone's free will...that is almost getting into dark magic, and you do not screw around with that Paige,"

"I didn't take-,"

"Yes you did," I snapped. "You blocked my powers, and you are forcing me to stay here,"

"I am not forcing you-,"

"Your fucking spell is Paige!" I shouted. "This kind of magic is going to come back in bite you in the ass,"

**Paige's POV**

"So be it." I finally lost my temper. "So fucking be it." I shouted. I leaned forward. "I don't regret doing this to you Prue, not any more. I was honestly thinking of releasing you and allowing you to use your powers again." I shook my head. "But after you accusing me of thinking of using this against Piper and Phoebe, you have gone too far Prue." I blinked back the hot tears that willed up in my eyes.

"All I was trying to do was help you, Prue, I was trying to get you to finally let your anger at daddy go and learn the truth that he truly did love you and your sisters, that he sent money for your care." I waved my hands at my side. "I didn't realize that Grams hid the fact from you, I honestly thought you knew about the money." I shook my head. "I was wrong on that account," I wrapped my arms tightly across my chest. "But I'm not wrong with what I did to you this afternoon; Prue, I know I'm in the right."

**Prue's POV**

"That is total bull shit and you know it sister dear. You totally overstepped your boundaries. This my life, and you had no right to fuck with it. You cannot expect me just to let loose all my anger at once, because of how I was raised, I physically cannot do that on the drop of a dime you dumbass! You do not know me at all, and if you did you would have known to let me vent and calm down and realize the truth. But you couldn't just let me do that could you Paige? You just want to be such a big witch don't you?"

"Seriously Paige I hope you are proud of yourself, because believe me I have lost my trust in you. How can you expect me to just agree with everything you say? I try to take into account that Dad just raised you by himself...but you can't do this Paige. You can't keep holding me here. I am a human being Paige. You have no right acting like you know what you are doing, because you don't," I spat.

**Paige's POV**

I felt my face grow red. "Well oldest sister of mine, I hold all the cards now don't I?" I smirked. "You can't leave the condo without my removing the anti leave spell. And if I do remove it; I may not remove the anti power spell off of you."

"You can keep my powers, I'm so done with the Charmed destiny that as soon as I'm released from this hell hole than I'm so out of San Franscio." Prue spat.

I blinked. "W-w-w-hat." I said shocked. Shit I didn't want this to happen. I just wanted Prue to let out all her anger from her childhood was all. Shit, I think I just blew it big time.

**Prue's POV**

"You heard me. With me gone and you here, the _Power of Three_ would be intact. I am done with it. I have been wanting to call it quits for being a witch since Andy died. Did you honestly think I would keep on being Gung ho about being one of the almighty Charmed Ones? I am done with the guilt of Andy's death over my head. I am done vanquishing demons, and I am done with power controlling little sisters especially," I growled. "What you are doing just reminded me why I hate being a witch,"

**Penny's POV**

"Paige isn't part of the _Power of Three_, Prue. Her destiny lies else where." I said stepping in before Paige could speak again. I could tell my youngest daughter felt guilty for causing Prue to say what she said. But I knew Prue better than Paige did and I know that even though she was angry enough to say that she was quitting magic and her destiny and abandoning her sisters, I very well knew that Prue would never abandon her sisters or the innocents that she is set to save.

**Prue's POV**

"That isn't going to stop me from leaving. I am done Grams; I have had enough of magic, and it screwing my life over. So screw the Power of Three! I don't want these cursed powers any longer Grams, I forsake them. Screw being the oldest, since Paige seems to be all powerful she can be your precious child who is mini man hating witch like you," I spat at Grams. "Since I am not clearly not needed any more, she can have my destiny I am done,"

"Prudence that is enough. You know you cannot escape being a witch," Grams growled.

"I will strip myself of my powers Grams, don't think I won't. It is my turn to be selfish. I lost Andy just like you lost Grandpa, so please don't try and convince me otherwise," I growled.

**Paige's POV**

"I-I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen. I didn't mean for Prue to stripe her powers that was never my intention." I softly said as I felt a lump form in my throat.

"What the hell did you _think_ would happen when you forced me into this hell hole, used a spell to trap me here and to block my powers." Prue spat as she stepped closer and looked me steely in the face. "You totally screwed up Paigey girl, you screwed up the _power of three_, Piper and Phoebe will never forgive you for this." She smiled. "Nice going Paigey, you single handed just killed a lot of innocents with this insane stunt of yours."

I backed away. "I'm sorry." I whispered and I quickly used white lighter chatter and said a long spell before I orbed quickly away from my family.

**Prue's POV**

I ran a hand through my hair as Paige orbed away. I looked at my watch, and realized how long Paige had kept me captive, and nearly let out a growl. "Prudence Halliwell," Grams started.

"Grams...you are dead, just buzz off," I shot at her, heading towards the front door when Grams slammed is shut telekinetically. I rolled my eyes and turned to her.

"There is no way you are serious about stripping your powers," Grams said to me.

"I am deadly serious Grams," I said to her. "Magic has screwed me over for the last time," Grams wouldn't let up on the door, so I shot my hand out, and the door exploded off its hinges and I walked out, and headed for my car, hoping no one had gone through it with the passenger door wide open. I slammed it shut and went to the driver's side, and dug through my purse which amazingly had all of its contents in it still. As soon as I have the house to myself, I am making that power stripping potion.

**Penny's POV**

I sighed trough my nose as I turned around to face my daughter, ex son in law and my granddaughters white lighter. "Now you see what I had to put up with during the girls early years."

"Mother …." Patty sighed and frowned darkly at me.

"What?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"You shouldn't have kept the money from Victor a secret from the girls." Patty said placing her hand on Victor's arm to keep him from speaking his mind. I all ready knew how truly upset Victor Bennett was at me for my decision over the money, but hey back than I was alive and surviving raising three girls and I had to protect those three girls from the demons and warlocks who were aiming to kill them. I had to set my priories straight and keeping my girls alive was top of the list.

"Why didn't you just tell them, you could have still opened the account for the girls?" Victor said with a shake of his head.

"I was busy raising three girls at the time, and I wasn't a young chit any longer." I frowned at Victor.

"My money would have helped ease your finical worries, Penny." Victor sighed. "What's done is done; we can't turn back time now can we? At least now the girls know about the bank account and they can have access to the money."

I shook my head. "Not until the truth about Paige is reviled."

"But it is. Prue knows." Victor said with a frown.

"But do you think that Prue is going to tell Piper and Phoebe the truth about Paige, after today?" I asked raising my eye brows.

"No." Victor sighed.

"Mother, you done enough, it's time you go back up there." Patty said with a sigh.

"What about you?" I asked raising my eye brows.

"Mother …." Patty said in a warning voice. I sighed. "Blessed be." I said as I turned back into my spirit form and disappeared.

**Patty's POV**

"Why did you stay behind, Patty?" Victor softly asked as he wrapped his arms around me.

"I need you to protect Paige even more now than ever before." I said softly; I looked over Victor's shoulder at Leo. "You to Leo."

"Of course." Leo nodded.

"How bad is it going to get?" Victor asked with fear in his voice.

"Until Prue can honestly forgive Paige for her actions today, than Paige's life is in danger from her sister." I said leaning in and hugging Victor before I pulled away. I turned back into my spirit form. "Protect Paige, blessed be." I disappeared.

**END CHAPTER SIX**


	7. Fights at the Manor

**Phoebe's POV**

I sighed as I woke up and found Cole sleeping peacefully next to me. Gently getting up, careful not to wake him, I headed towards the kitchen to grab Cole and me some coffee, when I found Prue in the kitchen. "Morning," I said to her.

"Hey Phoebs…" Prue said, in a squeaky voice.

"Prue what's wrong?" I questioned.

"Making a potion to calm me down…I dreamed of Andy's death again," Prue sighed, running a hand through her hair.

"Oh honey…I'm sorry," I whispered to her.

"I'll be ok," Prue said in a distracted voice.

**Andy's POV**

As I looked down at the Earth, I saw as Prue was lying to her sisters. She hadn't told them about what had happened the previous day, and what she was actually planning on doing. I know that a little bit of this is partially my fault for not listening to her, but how could she expect me to stand by idly and let Rodriguez attack her and her sisters? I just wanted to go down there and hold Prue, but the Elders seemed to have forbid it. Bastards, they are out to ruin us all. "Phoebe…I'll be fine really," Prue lied once again to Phoebe. Why did I have to be so stubborn? I know now that they would have been able to handle Rodriguez without me and if I had just stayed behind…I could be down there, helping Prue and her sisters get through this ordeal. "Andy…" Patty's voice came over to me. I just simply nodded in her direction, and continued to watch over Prue. "Standing there watching is not going to help-,"

"And you, Penny, and Paige ganging up on her was helping her?" I shot at her, finally tearing my gaze on Prue away, and leveling a glare at her mother. "Why didn't you listen to me? Why didn't anyone listen to me? You couldn't just confront Prue like that, and I can understand why you wouldn't know that as much, but still Penny should have known that. Or they could have allowed me to go down there, and calm her down before she goes off and uses a power stripping potion," I growled.

"No one would have thought-," Patty tried again to say something, but once again I cut her off.

"I told you, I told Penny, and I told the Elders this was a bad idea, and not to back it up. And I was right; you shouldn't have done that to Prue. That magic Paige used against her sister was uncalled for and you know it. So why don't you stop badgering Prue, and maybe think of some way to talk to your youngest daughter, before she goes off and does something stupid like that again," I snapped, moving my eyes back down to Earth as Prue went up to her room, handling the potion in her hands. As I continued to watch up from the heavens, me and Prue both heard Phoebe calling Prue's name.

**Prue's POV**

I nearly dropped the power-stripping potion that I was shaking, but managed to keep a handle on it. Instantly assuming it was a demon, I ran down the stairs and saw Phoebe's face and realized she just received a vision. "What'd you see Phoebe?" I asked.

"Um…I saw an innocent…badgering a demon about something, but I couldn't understand what he was saying to the demon. And just out of nowhere, it is just like the innocent fainted or something. It was really choppy," Phoebe explained. I sighed, not really in any mood to face a demon, but no I just had to be the oldest one who has to be in the house right now.

"All right, let's start scrying for the demon," I sighed as I headed upstairs. Phoebe grabbed the map, and we started to scry for the evil. We instantly found where a demon was, and headed downstairs once again, and headed out the front door.

"Prue..." Phoebe said, as I hit the gas, tightly gripping onto her seat. "Do you think you can slow down just a bit?" I slowed down a little bit, and when we got close to where the demon was, I parked my car, and threw my door open. I stalked for where the cross street were the demon and this innocent was, and just wanted to get this innocent saved, and this demon vanquished.

**Phoebe's POV**

Jesus…what is the matter with her? I had to jog to catch up to Prue, "Prue…what is going on with you?" I asked worried about her. But once again, she ignored me and I sighed. I could tell by the look on her face something was bothering her, but she didn't look like she was going to open up anytime soon. After seeing the look on her face, I decided not to badger her anymore, not wanting to push her over the edge. Suddenly I heard, "I need more-," I turned to the voice, and saw the demon and our innocent.

"Prue," I said, grabbing her arm, and dragged her towards the innocent and the demon. Seeing that we weren't going to get there in time, Prue threw her hand out, sending the demon flying.

"Witches," the demon growled, and as Prue went to help the innocent, I levitated in the air, dropkicking the demon. Back flipping, I was instantly on my feet, fighter's stance instantly in place. Both the innocent and the demon reached for the box, but Prue swished her hand at it, getting it away from both. Once again in the air, I let the demon have a spinning back kick, sending him flying backwards. He growled and shimmered away. Landing neatly back on the ground, I turned to Prue and the innocent. "Are you ok?" I asked him.

**Piper's POV**

"Leo!" I called out when I woke up and turned over into bed fully expecting to see my husband by my side. But his side was empty; and it didn't look like he had slept beside me all night. That had me worried. "Leo!'" I called again looking towards the bathroom just hoping that he had just come home and he was in there getting ready for the much deserved sleep that he needed after a full night of protecting his charges.

I sighed as I thought back to last evening when Prue finally came home, I had walked from the dining room just as she was storming up the stairs and I told her dinner was ready and Prue told me that she wasn't in the mood for a family dinner, and that she had matter of fact eaten before coming home. I wanted to ask what the matter was but Prue just slammed the wall and stormed up the stairs, I soon heard her door slamming shut. So I knew that I couldn't brother her while she was in the mood that she currently was in.

I waited as long as I could for Leo to appear but I found myself growing so tired that I had to go bed, so I made sure to leave his supper in the stove with a note and climbed into bed. I waited as long as I could too feel his arms around me in comfort but than I drifted off into dream land.

Now that I'm awake I wanted to see my husband, and finally apolize for my damn anger the previous day and taking it out on him, but darn it all to hell, he has to be here for me to apologize now doesn't he. I sighed as I got out of bed and grabbed my robe and wrapped it around me as I made my way to the closed bathroom door. I knocked. "Leo?" I waited and when no answer came I turned the knob and found it unlocked. "Sorry about this Leo, but I did knock." I said as I opened the door, but to find the bathroom quite empty and not having been used since I got ready for bed last night.

I sighed deeply as I walked back over to the bed. I crossed my arms across my chest. "**LEO WYATT GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE THIS MINUTE! THIS IS YOUR WIFE CALLING YOU AND NO I'M NOT CALLING YOU FOR AN EMERGENCY! I'M CALLING YOU AS A WIFE CALLS A HUSBAND. LEO!"** I screamed looking up at the ceiling.

**Leo's POV**

I heard Piper loud and clear, it was just I couldn't leave my watch of Paige, not even to reassure Piper that I was all right and that everything was fine. I knew that Piper was truly concerned about my lack of sleep, but she didn't know the full story and I knew that she would be too pleased if she knew that I was ordered to watch over Paige 24/7. But it had to be done, I had to protect Paige from her own sister, and I'm not talking about Piper for once, but Prue.

**Victor's POV**

I walked over to the ringing phone and picked it up. "Victor Bennett speaking."

"Daddy." Piper's voice said on the other hand.

"Hello darling." I said with a smile as I sat down on the couch.

"Is Leo visiting you by any chance?" Piper asked with a deep sigh.

"Not this morning." I said tilting my head looking around the room for any signs of Leo.

"Had he been over their yesterday by any chance?" Piper pointy asked.

"Why yes he had been." I said not even attempting to lie to my daughter.

"Was he concern over Paige by any chance? Did Paige get hurt while vanquishing that demon Prue?" Piper asked with concern in her voice.

"The demon got away, I forbid Prue to teach Paige to vanquish demons. Paige isn't ready too, her powers are inactive remember." I sighed into the phone. "Leo stopped by for a bit because Prue and Paige were having a little disagreement."

"Oh?" Piper said surprised. "Prue used her powers against Paige didn't she?" She sighed.

"Yes." I simply said.

"At least Leo was there to heal her." Piper said.

"Actually no." I said tightly.

"**WHAT!"** Piper shouted.

"The Elders don't want Paige healed quite yet." I said shaking my head.

"How bad is she?" Piper asked still shocked at the information I gave her.

"She's in a lot of pain." I said truthfully.

"Perhaps I can come up with a potion to help ease her pain." Piper said softly.

"Anything you can do for her would be nice, Piper. You know I can't take her to the hospital otherwise we would have a lot of explaining to do for the doctors." I said, I was quite proud at Piper's concern for Paige and her offer to ease her discomfort. Piper was finally coming around where Paige was concerned. Perhaps this was the one good thing that came out of yesterday.

"Daddy, I tried calling, well screaming for Leo to come home, because he hadn't been home once since he orbed in to heal me when Phoebe and I got into a fight." Piper said. "Before you get mad at me for my anger against Paige, Phoebe and I have made up. Some what. That's not the point right now. I am worried about Leo, because he had been out all night with oh I don't know how many charges of his, and he's not answering my screams." She sighed. "If you see Leo or even talk to him today can you let him know that I want him home as soon as he can, so he get the real deserve sleep he needs and so he can spend some time with me."

"Of course darling." I said softly. "I love you Piper."

"I love you too daddy." Piper softly said. "I have to go. I have to see what Prue and Phoebe are up too. Bye."

"Bye." I said before hanging up the phone. "Leo." I called softly.

"Yes, Victor?" Leo said orbing in front of me.

"Go home." I said.

**Leo's POV**

"I can't Victor, you know Patty wants me to protect Paige against Prue, and you very well know that is a full time job." I sighed deeply.

"Piper misses you and she's concerned that you aren't taking care of yourself. Don't fret about Paige. I'm here and I can very well protect her against Prue, if Prue shows up again." I said firmly. "Go home and get some sleep, Piper is right now making some positions to ease Paige's pain and discomfort. Once the positions are done than just orb Piper and yourself here."

"Are you sure Victor?" I asked as I blinked the sleep from my eyes. I was tired, but I knew my duty and that was too Paige.

"Yes. No get." Victor said waving his finger.

"I'll be back." I said just as I orbed out and orbed into the kitchen where Piper was brewing over the stove. "Hello baby. I'm sorry that I didn't answer your calls or come home sooner."

"Oh Leo," Piper rushed around the island and wrapped her arms around my tired and sore body. "The Elders are simply working you too hard." She said as she laid her head against my chest.

I put my chin on top of her head and simply closed my eyes and orbed into the bedroom.

"Leo, I need to be in the kitchen so I can work on the positions to help Paige." Piper pulled away from me.

"Sorry." I murmured as I sat down on my side of the bed. "I'm just so darn tired that I didn't realize that I was still holding onto you when I orbed into the bedroom. Would you like me to orb you back to the kitchen?"

"No I can go the old fashion way." Piper said walking to the open bedroom door. "Thank you for coming home, Leo."

I nodded. "I told Victor that I was going to orb you over to the condo once the positions are complete. That way I can get the sleep that I need while you work." I said lying down length rise on the bed.

"Sounds good to me." Piper softly said as my eyes closed.

"Piper," I murmured.

"Yes." Piper said.

"Thanks for thinking of helping Paige." I said before I drifted off to sleep.

**Phoebe's POV**

"I need…I need more," he said, trying to push me away, to get to that box once again. I grabbed his shoulder, and Prue picked up the box and suddenly I felt something to hit me, and I let go of his shoulder.

"Phoebs…you just glowed," Prue said in a shock. The guy pushed Prue, and suddenly a white globe hit her, and she glowed.

"So did you," I gasped, feeling out of breath. I turned around and saw the demon had returned, and five more different color orbs, shot out of the box, and flew around and shot in different directions. The demon smirked before disappearing, and I looked at Prue. "Um…ok, we need to go home and check the Book," Prue nodded, but stopped.

"What about our innocent?" she questioned, who at the moment was being blocked off with a telekinetic shield.

"If Piper was here, she could just freeze him," I muttered.

"Ok…you drive, I'll hold him back until we can find someway to get whatever the demon put in him out," Prue commanded, and I nodded. She put down the shield and they moved towards her car. I hopped into the front seat, and Prue threw the guy in the back seat, keeping his doors locked and his seatbelt on and him stiff in his seat. I can see the strain on Prue's face holding him back, and could tell that he was struggling in it. I buckled Prue up and started up the car. I headed for the manor, and felt a foot kick out at my seat.

"Prue…" I started, but she had her eyes squeezed shut, once again forcing the innocent back.

"I'm fine, just get us to the manor," she growled.

**Prue's POV**

Stupid powers, just when I need them, they are crapping out on me. Stupid Paige for doing that spell on me. As soon as they know the truth, Paige is going to be completing the _Power of Three_, not me. I focused on that, and pushed the innocent back farther into his seat.

Finally we got to the manor, and I dangled the box in front of the innocent, "You want more…it's in there," I pointed to the manor, and he followed. I opened up the door, and called out, "Piper!"

Piper came down the stairs, glaring at me, "Keep it down, Leo is finally getting some sleep,"

"He's dead, he doesn't need it," I snapped. "Besides, it would be actually nice for once if he actually did his job and consulted with those bumbling idiots that we call Elders, and maybe find out why our innocent is crazed,"

"What do you-,"

"Piper please freeze him," I commanded, and she flicked her wrists freezing him.

"Why are you getting mad at my husband?" Piper asked avoiding my request to go get her husband to check with the Elders. God, can she not tell I just want to get whatever is out of the innocent, and go back to my life?

"I am not mad at him," I lied effortlessly and easily, "I just want to get this over with," I must be losing my touch, because Piper didn't look like she believed me.

**Victor's POV**

I was about to head to Paige's room to see how she was doing and tell her that Piper would arrive soon with positions when I suddenly felt something hit my chest hard. I stepped back a step and turned around wildly thinking that a demon was attacking but nothing. I frowned as I turned back to Paige's bedroom and door and took a few more steps. When suddenly a brilliant business idea came to light and I just knew that I had to get my hands in the pie. My children needed it. With a whistle I turned from Paige's bedroom door and walked over to where my desk was and I sat down and lifted the lap top open and began to type.

**Leo's POV**

I tried to wake up because I knew that Piper was finished with the positions for Paige, and I had to get Piper to the condo so Paige could finally feel some relief from the agony pain that she was dealing with because of Prue, but I was just too damn tried. I couldn't believe how tired I am right now, I hadn't been this tired since I was alive, and I'm dead for crying out loud. I feel back asleep into a dreamless sleep.

**Piper's POV**

I wrapped my arms around my chest. "Leo is dead tried on his feet, Prue, seeing on how he had to keep a close watch on Paige all last night." I frowned darkly. "Seeing how _you_ saw fit to beat the crap out of the poor girl; and now the stupid Elders won't allow Leo to heal her. So Paige is in bed in pain and agony because of your temper."

Phoebe turned towards Prue and stared wide eyed at her. "Prue, how could you? Why would you? You remember the last time you used your powers against Paige, you knocked her out cold two years previous." She shook her head and turned to look at me quickly and than back at Prue. "My God you two can't you leave Paige alone all ready, why do you two need to try to kill the poor girl, she didn't do anything expect have the very good fortune of daddy finding her when she desperately needed him too and for him to love and care for her."

I sighed deeply. "I know how I treated Paige was wrong, I didn't realize truly how wrong I was until I learned from daddy about Prue beating Paige up so bad and the Elders wouldn't allow Leo to heal her." I nodded my head towards the kitchen. "I'm actually right now finishing mixing positions to take to Paige to help ease her pain and agony."

**Prue's POV**

I shook my head, ignoring Phoebe's questions. I may be seriously pissed off with Paige, but I am not going to reveal her secret out of spite, that would be something she would do. Piper shouldn't be making potions to help ease her pain though, that is something Paige doesn't deserve. Phoebe grabbed my arm roughly, and turned me around, "Prue, she is our little sister, how could you do that to her?"

"Why don't you mind your own goddamn business, considering that every time you did put your nose where it didn't belong, you ended up hurting yourself, and the people you love," I snapped at Phoebe. Cole shimmered next to Phoebe, anger playing out in his eyes. "Go glare at someone else," I snapped.

**Cole's POV**

I woke up to hear Phoebe's angered and hurt voice float up to her room, and I started to get up, when I felt something smack me full on the chest. As Phoebe continued to yell at Prue, I shimmered down there, expecting that she was being picked on again. "Go glare at someone else," Prue snapped at me. I wrapped my arm protectively around Phoebe, bringing her close.

"Maybe if you stopped picking on her then I would," I growled angrily. Before any more harsh words can be exchanged between me and Phoebe's oldest sister, Phoebe gently grabbed my cheek with her hand.

"She's not picking on me," she whispered. "She is picking on Paige," she snapped at Prue.

**Piper's POV**

"Huh? Why?" Cole asked in a surprise as he shook his head to get his bearings on what the new situation was. I could tell that he truly was in protective mode to protect Phoebe against Prue and me.

"It's non of your business." Prue growled deep in her voice.

"It may not be Cole's business, but it so the hell is Phoebe's and mine." I said softly as I stepped up close to Prue. "What the hell were you thinking Prue, and the truth missy?"

**Prue's POV**

Shaking my head once again, I looked over at the innocent. "What we should be focused on is trying to depossess the innocent, not worrying why I beat the crap out of Paige," I snapped, trying to get upstairs to the _Book of Shadows_, but I felt Piper grip my arm tightly. Sighing angrily, I turned around, and forcibly broke her grip on my arm. "You know what? How about you two stop interrogating me and for once in our witchy lives put magic first instead of our measly problems?" I spat, before turning around once again, and stalked up towards the attic, box in hand. God I cannot believe I said focus on magic, when I want to get away from it

"Prudence Halliwell don't you walk away from us!" Piper growled her and Phoebe storming upstairs to follow me. "And our problem isn't measly," she added.

Once again ignoring Piper, I headed towards the _Book of Shadows_, and it instantly flipped over to the page I needed, a gesture I would have loved, not only just a few days ago, but now it angered me. "Don't think this means anything Grams," I growled looking up at the ceiling.

"What does Grams have to do with any of this?" Phoebe pressed on, being a little more patient than Piper was.

"Nothing," I spat, looking at the page. Seven deadly sins, boy does that sound like some cliché? Just as I was about to read on, Piper slammed the book shut. That is the last straw. I just wanted to get this stupid vanquish over with, but no Piper could not see that I was in no mood to talk. God, why do I even need sisters? Why did I think that, I may be mad... "Piper...my patience with you is very loose...so let me find out what the hell me and Phoebe were hit with. So get your goddamned hands off the book!" I snapped, flicking my wrist at her hands, and they were instantly off it.

**Piper's POV**

I lost my temper. I just moved closer to Prue and put my hand right back on the book where it was before my dear oldest sister used her powers against me. "If you even think of using your powers against me Prue, than God so help me, you will be damned sorry."

"Oh and how are you going to stop me?" Prue hissed.

"I can very well blow you up, now can't I?" I tilted my head and smiled, but I very well knew the smile didn't even come close to my eyes.

"Not if you can't aim correctly." Prue said with an equal sweetness and expressions as me.

"One sister down is enough; we don't need another sister down and out." Phoebe quickly said as she moved so she was standing between Prue and me.

"Get out of the way Phoebe," Prue hissed... "Other wise we will be having _three _sisters down and out."

**Phoebe's POV**

"Prue...Piper...as we all know, fists and throwing our active powers at each other never works," I stressed using powers on Piper since it had just happened yesterday. I do not need to have my sisters both angry at each other. I am just going to have to swallow my anger at Prue for attacking our little sister, and just focus on the demon and see what I and Prue were hit with. "So...let's just put this little tiff on hold," I started, and both of my sisters opened their mouths at the same time, but I growled, "**NOW**!" I shouted and both of them shut their traps. I cleared my throat and sighed, "And focus on whatever hit us, and get our innocent depossessed. So I am calling a truce," I said, "and when there is a correct time and place to bicker about this, we'll have a blast. Now Piper get your hands off the book, and see what Grams wanted to show us," I put a hand on Piper's shoulder, signaling that I was on Piper's side to Prue, but not in the mood for a fight anymore.

**Piper's POV**

I sighed and I started to remove my hand, but my hand wouldn't move. "What the hell." I groaned.

"Ha Ha Piper, now move your freaking hand." Prue shook her head and wrapped her arms across her chest.

"I can't Prue; I physically can not move my hand. I'm trying with all my might." I seethed as I moved my free hand and laid it on top of my hand, I tried to pull it with all my might and just felt my face turn red and sweat beads on my forehead. "Shit."

I suddenly felt Prue and Phoebe's arms around me and they pulled with all their might's. "**OWIE! OWIE**!" I screamed as I felt my arms being torn out of their sockets. "**STOP IT! YOU ARE HURING ME!**" I said with tears running down my checks. They suddenly stopped and Prue stepped away from me, but I felt Phoebe's arms wrap around me and she pulled me closer to her.

**Phoebe's POV**

I made shushing noises, and slowly had Piper calm down. Finally when she was calm I gently pried the Book off her hands, and walked her over to the couch in there. At least Prue had the decency to close the book and follow us. I took a look at Piper's hands, and they had burns on them. "Oh...sweetie," I said, not even imagining the pain Piper was going through. "You stay right here...I'll go get Leo..."

"But-,"

"I know he came in late last night, but this is a magic situation, and we might need his help anyway. And before you open your mouth Prue, I am doing this for Piper, not because you think you are right," I spat. I turned back to Piper, and gave her shoulder a squeeze. I walked out of the attic, and towards Leo and Piper's room. I knocked before I entered, and saw Leo sleeping peacefully. I walked over to him, and started to shake his arm, but I noticed how muscular his arm was, and stopped. Why am I thinking this, he is my brother-in-law.

"Phoebe...what are you doing?" I heard Cole growl angrily.

**Cole's POV**

All I saw was Phoebe resting her hand on Leo's shoulder, and I felt a spike of anger hit me. She turned to me, no guilt etched into her beautiful face. "Trying to wake up Leo, so Leo can heal Piper's hands. What did you think I was doing?" she asked, with an accusatory voice.

Trying to cover up my anger, "Nothing," I murmured.

"Cole..." she said, knowing what I had thought at first. "Don't you know me better than that?" she sighed, turning to Leo. "Wake up Leo..." she said, shaking his arm. He muttered something and turned away from Phoebe. Rolling her eyes, she said louder, "Leo, wake up!" she smacked his arm, and still no response. Standing up she walked into the bathroom, and had a cup of water in her hands. She tossed it on Leo's face, and he finally groggily woke up.

**Leo's POV**

"Why did you go and do that for, Phoebe." I said as I slowly sat up in bed and wiped my face with my hands. When I was done I just looked up into Phoebe and Cole's face and let out a huge yawn.

"Piper needs you to heal her hands." Phoebe said taking my arm and yanking me from the bed.

"I'm a coming." I said as I moved very groggily besides Phoebe. I noticed that she still had her arms tightly on my arm. But not to help me stand on my own two feet; no she had her hand in more than a friendly like on my hand. "Uhhh Phoebe I can walk on my own now."

**Phoebe's POV**

I quickly pulled my hand off of Leo, and rubbed my hands on my pants. Cole looked a little angry still, but I put it behind me. Leo looked at me, his tired eyes looking at me in wonder, "Well don't just stand there, go heal your wife," I said, pushing him towards the door. He stifled a yawn, and headed towards the attic. I was about to follow when I felt Cole's hand grab my arm. "Cole...please let go of my hand," I asked sweetly.

"Not until you told me what that was about," he said stiffly.

"Nothing happened," I said to him.

"Something happened," he said, his voice growing hard. I raised my eyebrows at him.

"What are you implying Cole Turner?" I said, ripping my arm from his grip. "You had better not be implying what I think you are implying, or their will be some serious consequences there buddy," I said poking his chest. Then I noticed it was a tight shirt and I just stared at it.

"Ok," Cole said, "I believe you," he muttered, though I didn't think he did. Before I could say anything else to Cole, Prue walked over towards us.

"You two have your lover's spat later," she snapped at Cole. "Come on Phoebe, we have a demon to take care of,"

"But what about Cole..." I asked in a dreamy like voice, and Prue rolled her eyes, dragging me away from him.

**Piper's POV**

I had managed to grab the _Book of Shadows_ from Prue's arms before she could have a chance at opening it once more. "You aren't going to take the Book with you, Prue." I growled as I clutched the book to my chest with tears running down my checks as I felt the deep pain of my hands. "Now you just get." I growled deep in my throat.

"You should get some serious help, Piper." Prue said darkly.

"Leo will be here soon." I replied.

"I'm not talking about Leo." Prue sneered.

"Oh." I snared right on back. I felt my tears of pain give away to tears of anger.

"Never mind. Phoebe and I have some real work top do." Prue brushed by me and made sure to knock my shoulder with her shoulder.

"Leave Paige alone!" I shouted at Prue's back. Prue just held up her left hand with her index finger up. "Well mature Prue Halliwell." I sat back down on the couch as I waited for Leo to come up to heal my hands. I just prayed that the Book would allow me to remove my hands now that we weren't fighting over it. I was relieved that the Book allowed my hands off it.

**Leo's POV**

I walked trough the doors and yawned, but the yawn stopped mid yawn when I saw the state Piper was in. I tried to hurry over to my wife but my dane legs wouldn't work right. I did manage to get to the couch and I sat down next to her. "Here let me see about that."

Piper held out her hands and I saw how truly burnt her hands were. I held my hands over her and dane it if my healing powers weren't moving more slowly than a snail on a high way. Now I know that I'm still feeling dead beat from the other day and watching over Paige, but I know I had more than two hours of sleep. So my powers shouldn't be this slow.

"What's taking so long, Leo? We need to get over to dads so I can help Paige." Piper was saying.

"I'm sorry, but I'm still just so worn out." I said as I finally finished healing up Piper's hands. I sat back against the back of the couch tired out from the little thing I did, healing. "How did you get burn marks on your hands, Piper? You are usually so careful in the kitchen." I wiped the sweat off my face with my hand. "Why didn't you just stay in the kitchen?"

"This isn't a cooking burn; it's from the _Books of Shadows_." Piper said.

I yawned as I tried to gabble with the information she gave me. "Oh yeah?"

**Prue's POV**

As I continued to drag Phoebe away from Cole, she started to struggle in my grip. "Prue...we need to talk,"

"The time for talk, is when we get the Book, vanquish the demon, and then get our innocent unpossessed,"

"Not about that," Phoebe said to me, stopping me. "We need to talk about what happened to you last night," Phoebe said softly.

"I don't want to talk about that right now Phoebe," Why is all of my family turning against me right now? We need to worry about our innocent, not about poor innocent sweet little Paige. Rotten little shit who forced me to stay at the condo for hours upon hours, slowly breaking me down, and making me just...ug!

"Well you need to talk about it-," Phoebe started.

"You know what Phoebe? You sound exactly like her. Telling me when I should and shouldn't talk and break down. And you know what happened to her, so please do not push your luck," I growled, stalking towards the attic again.

"Prue what are you talking about?" Phoebe said, trying to meet my pace.

"Since all you, Piper, and Leo care about is me beating the shit out of that little bitch of a sister, then screw you. I'll go find out what we were hit with, and then I'll go vanquish the demon," I shot pushing the door open.

"Prue...you are not-," Piper started.

"Can it Piper," I growled, waving my hand at the book, and shooting it into my hands. Squinting at the box, it shot over to me, and I caught it with my other hand. I stalked downstairs, and I heard Piper and Phoebe at my heels. Can't they just bugger off?

**Piper's POV**

I rushed after Prue and managed to slam into her and catching her unprepared to stop her from falling onto the ground, damn it she had a tight gripe on the book. But I was in the better for the attack to retrieve the book. I managed to yank the book out of Prue's arms. "_Book of Shadow's protect your secrets and make sure that Prue Halliwell can not read your depths. Not until she is calm and rational let your pages be safe from the prying eyes of Prue." _I said quickly after I removed myself from Prue. I felt the Book glow under my hands and I knew the book was protecting it self.

**Prue's POV**

As soon as Piper was done muttering the spell. Great, I have two back stabbing little sisters. Brushing my hands off on the back of my jeans, I threw the box at Piper, and Phoebe jumped up and caught it before it smacked Piper on the face. I stalked back up the stairs, and went into my room. I suppose it was a good thing that Piper did that, now I don't have to go and hunt down the demon, Phoebe and Piper had to do everything for once. I guess now is as good of time as any to just pop in that potion, and let Paige take care of the _Power of Three_. "Prue whatever you are doing..." Piper stormed, "it won't reveal the pages that you want to see-,"

"Does it look like I care Piper?" I shot at her. We all took a precaution and put spells on different parts of the house, our room doors included, to protect against Piper's exploding fingers. Turning around and I slammed the door in Piper's face. What they didn't know is that I had put up spells last night to so that Piper, Leo, Cole, or Phoebe couldn't enter my room, unless I let them in. I locked my door, and went to my bed where the power stripping potion still was.

**Phoebe's POV**

"**PRUE HALLIWELL OPEN UP THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW**!" Piper yelled, pulling on the doorknob. There was no response, and maybe being calm would help, and maybe Prue will calm down.

Piper looked like she was about to blow the door off its hinges, but I stopped her. "Piper...blowing in Prue's door won't make her calm down, that will make things worse. And you know how Prue can be when she is angry," I tried to reason, slipping my hand on the doorknob, blocking Piper's way from getting in. I opened my mouth to say more, but I felt a premonition coming, and expected the buzzing in my ears to come...but it didn't. What I saw was Prue and Paige bickering, tears in both eyes. Anger and hurt in Prue's, and determination, and compassion in Paige's. I couldn't hear what they were yelling about, and as soon as it came, the premonition ended.

"What did you see?" Piper asked. I resisted the urge to bite my lip. I know I should tell Piper the truth, but I don't even know what the vision meant.

"I don't know...it was just like snow on the TV...you know no cable or anything at all?" I fibbed.

**Piper's POV**

What Prue and Phoebe didn't know was that I came up with a counter acting spell on their spells to protect their doors against my exploding fingers. So I quickly said it so Phoebe wouldn't understand what I had said. And I was relieved to see that I blew the door off the frame, just as Prue was swallowing the vile. "Oh and Prue, that ain't the power stripping position that you made this morning." I said sweetly as I turned my back on Prue and walked down the hall way.

**END CHAPTER SEVEN**


	8. Fights at the Crime Scene

**Prue's POV**

Oh big mistake turning your back on me Piper Halliwell. I reared my hand back, preparing to knock Piper out when I felt Phoebe grab onto my arm. "Prue!" Phoebe said shocked as I tried to break her grip on me. Piper turned around and stuck her tongue out at me. That is the last straw, focusing on the kitchen, I astral projected down to it. I found the potions Piper had freshly bottled and I uncorked them, spilling it's contents down in the sink. No one is reversing what was done to Paige. She deserves to live with that pain. Grabbing onto random potion ingredients, I filled up the sink, and poured them down the garbage disposal. Flipping the garbage disposal on, I smirked as the contents got turned into confetti. Yay, I win, Paige loses. Throwing the now empty vials on the floor, causing a loud crash to resound through the house. Piper sprinted in, followed by Phoebe and Cole. I smirked, and stuck my tongue out at Piper, before Astral Projecting out of the kitchen.

**Piper's POV**

"Phoebe, go after our older sister, now." I breathed through my nose. "Cole you are to stay here and help me clean up this mess." I moved over to the laundry room where we kept the broom and dust pan. I walked back into the kitchen to find Phoebe and Cole still staring wide eyed at me. "Oh and Phoebe, please inform Prue that she is no longer any sister of mine."

**Phoebe's POV**

"Piper..." I started, but she cut me off with a glare. I sighed, and gave Cole a look that said, 'Control your anger,' and I went upstairs to look for our oldest sister. Prue was in her room, and just as I was about to walk in, I was shocked at the doorway, and it prevented me from entering. Growling I was about to yell at Prue, but I found her in the corner of her room, her knees drawn up to her chin. "Prue...can you let me in please?" I asked, knowing that using spells, and our powers, mortal and magical will not open her up. She shook her head, and I sighed. "Piper is pretty mad Prue," I said to her.

"The whole world has to stop for Piper doesn't it?" Prue snapped. "I am done caring for innocents, and sisters who use their magic against me,"

"Prue...I haven't used any magic against you," I whispered.

"Its only a matter of time before you do," Prue said glumly.

"Prue...I am not going to use magic against you," I told her. She closed her eyes, and the doorway glowed, and I walked into her room. "Prue...what is going on with you?" I questioned sitting down next to her.

**Prue's POV**

I desperately wanted to say what was on my mind, but Phoebe doesn't need to know that Paige is a magic junkie, and that she used it against me. "I am tired of a being a witch," I murmured. Its not a lie, I am so sick of it, especially right now when it is tearing me from my sisters...but I probably won't have them for much longer if I want to give up my powers and let her take up the mantle. Piper especially...she always hated being a witch the most, and if I just leave and dump this on Paige...I will be a hypocrite to her.

"Prue..."

"Never mind Phoebe...I'll get over it," I lied, and I stood up, heading towards the doorway.

**Piper's POV**

I just silently used the broom and cleaned up all the broken glass that Prue had so childish broke; I waited as Cole got down on his heels and put the dust pan down so I could sweep the glass into it. He stood up and walked over to the trash can and dumped it in, he turned and walked back over and knelt once more so I could swept the final shades into it. He went back and dumped it into the trash can. He turned and silently handed me the dust pan over to me, I took it with a stiff nod and I hooked it back on to the broom as I walked back over to the laundry room.

I walked back out and saw Phoebe poke her head into the kitchen. "Just get Prue out of the manor, I don't want to see or speak to her for the rest of time." I growled over at her. "I still need Cole's assistance."

**Prue's POV**

Hearing what Piper said, I just walked into the kitchen, and yanked Piper off the floor, and dragged her out of the kitchen. "If you want to be a bitch, than have the decency to do to my face," I spat, pushing her into the wall. "I never threw you out of the house when you constantly attacked Paige so have the decency to do the same for me,"

"You could have killed her," Piper growled, struggling in my grip.

"So could have you Piper, or do you forget our little trip to the basement two years ago?" I said shaking my head. Piper closed her mouth, guilt shrouding her features. "Now you have no idea what happened, and I am not going to tell you because it is not my place to tell you. If you want to know why I did that to Paige, ask her," I said letting go of her shoulders. Piper glared at me, as I backed off.

"Hypocrite..." Pipers muttered under her breathe, and instantly I threw out my hand, intending to do what I had planned on earlier, but nothing happened. Paige Bennett...how I hate you right now.

"Piper shut up," Phoebe snapped, and grabbed onto my arm, dragging me out of room, and towards the front door. "We will bring our innocent to Darryl and see if he can momentarily ship him to the funny farm. You and Leo go look in the book," Phoebe said taking charge. Sighing, I just went with it, grabbing my coat and putting it on.

**Piper's POV**

"Thanks Phoebe," I said kindly to the only sister that I felt like being nice too. I turned around and went back into the kitchen without another word to Prue. "Time to make some more positions, Cole, I need to get to dad's condo; so I can help Paige out of her pain and misery."

"Whatever you say." Cole said as he stood up from where he had been sitting on one of the kitchen chairs. "Although I'm better off being with Phoebe and protecting her."

"Phoebe can take care of herself." I said shaking my head. "Sides she has Prue with her. I need assistance so I can get these positions made quicker."

"Why not ask your husband to help you?" Cole grumbled as I rinsed out the huge pot that Prue had so childishly tossed into the sink.

"Leo is still so tired from his all nighter tending to Paige, I want him to get as much sleep as he can get." I said as I turned the stove top back onto the proper degree.

**Darryl's POV**

"Henry, I need some assistance here." I said into my phone.

"I'm on my way." Henry said quickly and I could hear his engine crank up a notch. "What's the situation?"

"Suspect inside with a machine gun; he is holding three hostages and he is threatening to kill 'em if we don't come up with the get away car and fifty billion dollars in an hour." I said into the phone as I kept a watchful eye at the building. "I don't think we'll be able to save 'em this time."

"Shit." Henry groaned softly as I heard his car screech as he must have made a turn. "I'm almost there, give me three minutes." He slammed his phone shut and I winced as the sudden buzzing noise that entered my brain from his phone. I sighed as I slowly brought the phone away from my ear and closed my phone's lid.

I looked over my police car and saw how desperate the situation truly had gotten. It wasn't a situation where mere mortals could handle, not any longer. I ducked down and saw with relief that no one was close enough to hear me and I flipped opened my phone once more and I quickly dialed a familiar number.

"Hello." Piper's voice said in my ear as I put the phone to my ear. "Piper, I need you girls over here ASAP."

"I'm sorry Darryl but I'm quite busy." Piper said breezily into her end. She hung up on me quickly.

I pulled the phone away shocked to my core that Piper Halliwell had hung up on me. I sighed as I quickly dialed Prue's cell phone, praying that she wasn't busy at work. I put the phone to my ear and when the ringing stopped I quickly burst into speech. "Don't you hang up on me also, Prue Halliwell, I need you and your sisters here ASAP and I need you to help me either vanquish this demon; or help me get the hostage out safe and alive." I breathed deeply through my nose.

"Where are you Darryl?" Prue asked briskly. "And who else hung up on you? It can't be Phoebe because she's with me."

"Piper." I simply said. I quickly told Prue where I was located and than hung up my phone and leaned up and looked over my car once more as I took in the situation at hand.

**Prue's POV**

"Alright Darryl we will be there in a couple minutes...we also got a tiny problem we need you to take care of," I said making an illegal u-turn, making Phoebe grip the dashboard.

"Prue!" she shouted, as the innocent went and hit the passenger seat. "Are you ok?" Phoebe suddenly stared at him...a look I normally don't see unless Cole is around.

"Prue...what problem?" Darryl asked in an exasperated voice.

"An innocent...he has something demonic in him, but unfortunately my stinking sister wouldn't let me grab the Book of freaking Shadows so I could see what," I ranted. "Never mind," I snapped at Darryl. We are here," I hung up the phone and I smacked Phoebe's arm. "Stop lusting at the innocent," I growled, "You, with me," I snapped at the innocent.

"Are you ladies going to do your way with me?" Was this perv implying what I thought he was implying?

"Maybe," Phoebe said twirling a piece of blonde hair.

"Phoebe," I snapped again, grabbing her by the ear and the innocent by the arm, and brought them towards where Darryl was.

**Phoebe's POV**

I grabbed Prue's hand and yanked it off my ear. Does it look like I am four? I smacked her back on the arm. "Do I look like some child?"

"No, and I won't say what you are acting like," Prue shot back. I looked back at the innocent, and suddenly wanted to feel his skin..."Phoebe snap out of it," Prue snapped as we got nearer to Darryl. Suddenly spotting an officer next to Darryl I gave him a flirty smile.

"Darryl...this would be our little problem. Just need you to lock him up for a little bit ok? Alright now that we got that settled I can help you with your little problem," Prue said. Slinking away from Prue, I smiled at the officer.

"Like a man in uniform," I said, putting a hand on his chest. He grinned at me, and slowly we headed for a police van.

**Prue's POV**

"So the problem is in there then?" I asked pointing towards the front of the car place. Darryl nodded his head and opened his mouth to say more, but I just walked straight up to the building. I vaguely heard Darryl yelling hold your fire, but I just ignored it.

"I want my Ferrari!" the priest shouted, and I just stared at him. "I'll kill him if I don't get it!"

"Please," I shot. He pointed his gun towards me, and I just raised my eyebrows at him. I flicked my wrist at the gun, but it only moved his hand to the right. He smirked at me, before getting ready to shoot. Instantly I ran for him, and the gun went off. Ripping the car's salesman away from him. I brought my heeled boot the gun, and knocked it out of his hand. I backhanded the priest, and he weakly tried to fight back. I laughed and let my foot hit under his jaw, and brought my fist hard down on his neck. He fell to the floor, knocked out cold. "Alrighty lets go," I said, dragging the freaking out salesman outside.

"He's ok, they are ok!" random people were shouting. Duh, of course he was ok.

"What made you go in there?" a reporter asked as a gaggle of them went flying towards me. "What is your name?"

I smiled at them, "Prue...Prue Hal-," I started when Darryl roughly grabbed my arm. "Don't worry about me, worry about that guy in there, boy does that look like it hurt,"

"Prue what the hell are you doing?" Darryl asked.

"Never mind that," I said waving my hand at him. Darryl grabbed my arm, and looked at it.

"Prue...you were shot," Darryl said. I looked down at my arm, and wowie, I did get shot. Well never mind need to go find Phoebe.

"Yeah...whatever. Where's Phoebe?" I asked.

"Prue-,"

"I said where is my sister," I snapped storming down the crowd to look for her.

**Henry's POV**

I slammed on my brakes besides Prue Halliwell's jeep and I quickly banged out of my car and I sighed as I started to jog over to where Darryl was standing with Prue and a wide eyed man at his side. I knew that this situation was no mere mortal situation that it was super natural. I couldn't help but glance around quickly in hopes on spying Paige. But no such luck. "Sorry I'm late?" I said breathing. But than what Prue had just said clicked in my brain. "Paige is hurt?" I asked eyes wide as I looked around the crime scene and thinking I would find Paige on the ground with a bullet in her body.

**Prue's POV**

"Unfortunately not," I spat at Henry.

"What do you mean unfortunately not?" Henry asked me as I went off to look for Phoebe.

"She deserves to get shot," I muttered, and he roughly grabbed my arm. "Get your damn hands off of me, or I will beat you senselessly like I did to the rotten baby sister of mine,"

**Henry's POV **

I jerked Prue closer to me and I held onto her arm in a death gripe. I could tell that she was in pain but I didn't give a damn. Not by a long shot. Anyone who willing hurts Paige deserves to get hurt themselves; and I don't give a damn if it's her very own half sister or not. No one and I mean no one hurts Paige and gets away with it. But I suddenly saw Prue's eyes suddenly show her deep and raw anger and I didn't feel bad any longer for tightening my hold on her arm.

"Get your hands off me, otherwise I'll call rape." Prue hissed. She smiled suddenly. "That wouldn't look good on your record now would it Henry Mitchell, a woman crying rape against you. Now even Paige would never look at you without hating you ever again if I cried rape." She laughed deep in her throat.

"What do you mean you beat Paige senselessly?" I growled deep in my throat as I brought Prue's face closer to me.

"Just what I said, Henry, I b-e-a-t u-p P-a-i-g-e s-e-n-s-e-l-e-s-s-l-y." Prue said in extra slow words. "God man how else do I have to make you understand. Oh are you too dumb headed to understand my meaning? Too much donuts and not enough milk." She asked in a sickly sweet voice.

"But why did you feel the need to beat Paige up? Not only senselessly but why did you feel the need to even lay one hand on Paige?" I demanded as I twisted her arm with each word.

"Because I could, of course." Prue said with a smirk as she tried to jerk her arm from my arm; but I just held on more tightly I knew that I was cutting off her blood flow underneath her jacket; but I didn't give a damn.

"If you weren't a woman than I would beat _you_ senselessly, Prue Halliwell." I hissed.

"Is that a threat?" Prue asked as she frowned.

"Yes a very plain threat. But I am a gentleman who knows not to hit a woman for no reason whatsoever." I growled as I brought Prue's face an inch from mine. "Now tell me why you beat Paige senselessly?"

Prue spat in my face and jerked away from me and almost succeeded on ripping her arm from my hold, but I just held on even more tightly.

"Henry, let her go now." Darryl said gripping my right shoulder tightly.

**Darryl's POV**

"She beat up Paige," Henry said looking his shoulder at me and than quickly went right back to glaring at Prue, he brought Prue up close to his face and growled deep in his throat.

"I don't care; you have no right to manhandle a woman." I said as I tighten my hold on Henry's shoulder and yanked him backwards hard, hoping that I would force Henry's hand off of Prue's arm. No such luck.

"She hurt Paige, and she deserves to feel the pain that Paige is feeling right this very second." Henry said suddenly in a husky voice. I felt his shoulder start to shake and I knew that he was trying to hold in his tears, and be angry at Prue for Prue hurting Paige.

**Prue's POV**

Who does this pig think he is? "Now why don't you listen to your partner, or I will force your grimy little paw off of me," I growled.

"Oh and how are you going to do that?" Henry snarled back at me. Darryl must have seen that anger in my eye spike up even more. He once again tried to pull Henry off of me, but no such luck. Fine, he is the one going to be on the floor. Bringing my heel down hard on his instep, and he let go of my arm. Henry looked at me in shock, "You just assaulted an officer,"

Bringing my fist hard across his jaw, "Self defense isn't assault," I snapped at him. "I told you to get your mitts off me and you didn't. Besides, if you didn't notice," I said pointing to the arm that he was gripping, was where I was shot. "I was shot. Now if you want to know why I beat my stupid little sister? Because that vindictive little bitch kidnapped me, and did a you know what to keep me stuffed in that house for six hours!" I said through clenched teeth, my face in his. "So before you go off and try and batter me again, think before you grab,"

**Henry's POV**

I did think for all but one second. I moved quickly behind Prue and brought my arms to hold her tightly around her waist managing to trap her arms at her sides tightly. "Now listen here Prue Halliwell," I hissed in her right ear. "Paige did what she did for your own good."

Prue just stayed silent but she struggled trying to break free my hold on her; but she won't be able to break it seeing how I have my arms around her back and her front and I knew that Prue didn't have the strength to break threw my arms. I also made sure that she wasn't facing me so she couldn't use her powers against me.

"Now all Paige was doing for you, Prue, because she loves you, was for you to finally let go of your anger against your father was all. All because you were too stubborn and too hurt to do it yourself." I had tightened my hold on Prue's arm with my last sentence. "How dare you show your gratitude by beating up. How could you do that to your sister, adoptive or otherwise." I growled deep in my throat.

"You mean my fucking half sister don't you." Prue sneered as she turned her head to glare into my eyes. I must have shown my surprise at what she said because the next words out of her mouth were. "Yeah I fucking know Paige is my mother's daughter but not father's daughter."

"So Paige finally told you the truth." I said with a tight nod of my head.

"Only after I told her and Victor that I all ready figured out the truth," Prue spat in my face. "So how long have you and Darryl known?" She turned and glared at Darryl and than back into my eyes.

"Doesn't matter." I said over Darryl's tying to speak. "What matters most is that you tell me where Paige is? What hospital and what room number."

"She's not in no hospital, she hasn't seen any doctor either, and how can she when she has special DNA." Prue spat out the world special.

"What do you mean special DNA?" I asked curious. I kept a firm grip on Prue's arm as she tried again to struggle out of my gripe. "Not so fast Prue, now just tell me where you left Paige, so I can get to her and …."

"Victor's condo." Prue spat out. "Oh and for that special DNA I don't think I'll tell you, seeing how you didn't see fit to tell my sisters and I that you all ready knew the truth about us before you set eyes on us; and that you knew that Paige was our _half_ sister."

I loosened my gripe on Prue but kept a firm enough gripe on her to keep her from escaping my hold. I still wanted to know what she meant by special DNA. "What do you mean special DNA? I mean I know Paige is a witch like you, Piper and Phoebe, but you girls still go to normal doctors without fear of your magical powers showing up and all. Why can't Paige?"

**Prue's POV**

"Well if you didn't man handle me, and then butt in where its none of your business, maybe I would," I shot at him. "Now get your goddamn hands off me,"

"No," Henry said simply.

"Look here little boy," I growled. "You are not a part of this family, and even if you were, this is none of your business. You don't know me, and you have no idea how I was raised. I had to raise my sisters, because Grams was off vanquishing demons to protect us. I was lied to all my damn life, and so that called for some freaking alone time, but Paige didn't listen. She kidnapped me out of my fucking car, and I was forced to stay there. I would have accepted the truth easier on my own. I get that Paige was thinking she was helping me in that little warped mind of hers, but she was wrong to do that to me. She broke some laws, and you care more that I kicked her ass. I was defending myself...and my own warped thinking Piper too. So for once in your life Henry Mitchell, stop thinking about whatever feeling my sister leaves in your pants, and use your brain," I snapped, and he was shocked to the point I could push him away. Good, now I can go find Phoebe, find out what the hell I was hit with, and then we will all be good.

**Henry's POV**

"Darryl, you have the situation under control, than I'm off to see how Paige is doing." I said glaring into Prue's eyes. "I for one am not going to let her be in pain alone. I will find a way to heal her and get her better, and keep her away from Prue from now on." I pointed a firm finger in Prue's face. "If you ever come near Paige, ever again, Prue Halliwell, than I will arrest you for attempted murder." With that I turned around and rushed towards my police car.

**END CHAPTER EIGHT**


	9. Seeing How Truly Bad Paige Is

**Prue's POV**

"And that is who replaced Andy?" I asked sarcastically, walking down the steps.

"He is a good cop," Darryl said.

"Bull shit," I said.

"Andy bended the rules for you," Darryl reminded me. I stopped dead in my tracks, and turned around to face him.

"Oh yeah, Andy so bended the rules for me. That's why I got arrested," I snapped at him. "And he ended up dead because of me, so do not bring him up right now Darryl Morris," I growled.

"Prue...Henry's heart is in the right place," Darryl said quietly.

"You can't think with your heart in your line of business. I learned that from Andy. You better tell him to get over his masturbatory fantasies of my sister, because he is really pissing me off," I growled, looking for Phoebe. "Where the hell is my sister?" I asked to no one in particular.

**Phoebe's POV**

I got on top of Officer Cutie and pressed my lips hard on top of his. He groaned in my mouth and I pulled away slightly to start taking his over shirt off. His hands started to roam my body, and I gave him a seductive smile. He started to undo my top, but I swatted his hand away. "I'm not done yet," I breathed, one hand going into my little purse and giving him another kiss on the lips. Pulling out a condom, "Good thing I came prepared," I said with a grin.

**Piper's POV**

I filled yet another vile of the potions that I had remade to take over to Paige. I put it down carefully next to the one on the counter and I said without looking up, "Put a stopper in this one Cole, its ready."

"When are you getting Leo to orb you to your father's condo, Piper?" Cole asked across the room from me.

"When I have enough." I said filling another vile.

"You have two hundred vials ready to go, Piper, you have enough for a whole army post." Cole said with anger in his voice. "I have to go find Phoebe, and make sure that no demon bounty found her to keep her hostage in order to get me."

I looked up in time to see Cole shimmer out of the kitchen, I looked down at the kitchen island and than over at the kitchen table and than on the floor. "I still don't have enough. I need more." I picked up the clicker for the kitchen TV set and I turned it on to listen to it while I filled and put stoppers to the vials myself.

**Cole's POV**

I shimmered over near where I sensed where Phoebe was, and made sure no one saw me. I saw Prue's eyes looking around for someone and I sighed. Never mind that, I have to look for Phoebe. I heard someone gasping in the truck next to me, and then I heard a moan. Phoebe...that sounds like Phoebe. I opened up the back doors and I felt my heart stop, "Phoebe..." I managed to choke out. She turned to me, and thing gasped.

"Cole..." she said, redoing her shirt, and pushing the cop away from her. I just turned away from her...how could she do this to me?

**Phoebe's POV**

I don't know what the hell happened...the last thing I remembered was me being next to Prue and her pulling me by the ear. "Cole..." I said again to him.

"Phoebe..." he managed to get out, and he turned around tears of anger and hurt in his eyes. "I love you...how could you just..." I turned and looked at who I had dubbed Officer Cutie, and then I remembered what I did in perfect detail. "You could at least have the decency to look at me Phoebe," he growled.

"I'm sorry..." I murmured, bringing my gaze back up to him.

"Phoebe there you are!" Prue snapped, and I looked at her arm.

"You're hurt," I said, avoiding Cole's gaze.

"It's just a scratch," Prue said waving me away. Darryl was right behind her and I cringed. Sorry Officer Cutie...

"What the hell is the matter with you?" Darryl growled at the cop. "We were in the middle of an operation, and you went and started making out with a civilian!"

"Hey she came on to me," The cop said, raising his hands up in the air.

"Phoebe," Prue scolded, slapping my arm.

"You are suspended, turn in your gun and badge..." Darryl said before he could get another word in. The cop opened his mouth a couple times, but just nodded darkly and stormed away from the scene.

**Henry's POV**

I was tempted to put my lights on and siren on my way to Victor's condo but I knew that word would get out and I knew there was just so much Darryl could cover for me. So I made sure that my speed was speed limit and I wasn't even close to running down innocent people; so it felt like forever and a day before I arrived at Victor's. When actually it was only twenty minutes. I jerked my seat belt off of me and I banged out of my police car and I slammed the door shut as I run towards the front door. I banged on it waiting for Victor to open the door.

The door opened and Victor looked haggard. "Where's Paige?" I asked quickly as I rushed into the condo. "I got to go Henry; I'll be back very soon." With that Victor rushed from the condo and slammed the door. I blinked in surprised at the way Victor had behaved. But than deep fear entered my soul as I thought Victor was rushing out to find something to help Paige.

I turned and quickly rushed to Paige's closed bedroom door and with a shaky hand I turned the knob and opened the door and I breathed in deep at the sight of Paige in her bed.

White bandages were wrapped around her head, neck, arms, and chest. They weren't fresh white either but dried blood was showing, and underneath the dry blood I could see fresh blood still coming through. I rushed over and knelt down next to Paige and I placed my hand over her calmly and shaking hand which was resting fretfully at her side. "Oh Paige what has Prue done to you?" I whispered with tears falling down my checks freely.

Victor must be rushing to the store to buy more medical supplies to tend to Paige, but than my eyes caught sight at the table next to Paige's head and I saw that there were plenty of fresh and clean medical supplies all ready laid out. I sat up quickly and carefully started to unwrap the bandage around her right arm and my breath caught in my throat as I saw the raw open wound on Paige's arm.

It took me two hours of carefully tending to each one of Paige's wounds before I sat back down and looking down at the now still Paige. She had opened her eyes twice and whimpered in pain ever time I touched her; but she had calmed down when she heard my soft voice. "Leo!" I called out never looking away from Paige's face.

**Leo's POV**

I turned onto my side as I squeezed my eyes shut even more as I tried to block out the very dim call for my services. I was just too dane tired to be bothered with orbing off and handing the most simple of all request from one of my many charges. I do have a tons of charges. Perhaps I can talk to the Elders to lessen my load; so I can spend more time with Piper, my wife. Also Phoebe, Prue and Paige. Seeing how they are my family; and I need to tend to my family and not always leaving them in way of dangers. Plus than I could sleep better if my load was lessened. Yeah that's what I will do after I wake up.

"Leo!" Came again and I just simply muted the call and fell into blissful sleep.

**Henry's POV**

I frowned deeply as Leo didn't appear with my first call. So I called for him again. And still nothing. "Ok that is weird." I softly said as I looked back down at the restless Paige. "Oh Paige, darling, don't worry – I'm here now and I'll get you better." _Somehow_. I bit down on my lip as I brought my hand up to brush back Paige's hair from her sweaty forehead and it seemed like her temp. shot up a few degrees since I was calling for Leo.

"This isn't good." I murmured softly too my self. "Ok Leo isn't coming. I can't take Paige to the hospital because of her blood. Victor left for who knows where. Ok Henry Mitchell you are quite alone here. Time you use your medical knowledge from the academy." I quickly set to work with the very limited medical knowledge that I had gleamed in my academy days and frequently prayed for someone … anyone to come and help me help Paige.

**Prue's POV**

If Phoebe and Cole do not stop bickering about what happened I am going to throw them out the goddamn window. "If you two are going to argue, can you please just shimmer to the manor so I don't have to deal with your freakin drama?" I snapped at them as I headed back towards the manor.

"Stop this car, right now Prue Halliwell." Cole snarled. He thinks he is going to get away with talking to me like that...he has got another thing coming for him. Tossing my hair back, I continued to drive.

"Cole, don't talk to her like that," Phoebe whispered, trying to grab a hold of her asshole boyfriend's shoulder.

Cole jerked away and glared heating at Phoebe. "Don't you dare touch me Phoebe Halliwell, you...slut." Phoebe jerked away from Cole, tears gleaming in her eyes.

"Cole...I didn't mean...I don't..." Phoebe started, but couldn't speak anymore.

"Don't talk to my sister like that," My tone going deadly, glaring at him through the rearview window.

"I will speak to my cheating ass girlfriend any way I see fit." Cole spit out.

"Shimmer out of my car Cole while you still have a chance at living," I growled feeling around for the potion to vanquish Cole's sorry ass.

"Whatever. I'm done." Cole said in a double meaning voice. I noticed that he didn't even brother to look at Phoebe before he shimmered from the car. Phoebe broke down fully, and I slowed down the car, and turned into a gas station.

"Phoebe," I started slowly.

"Just drive. Not to the manor. I want to go to daddy's condo." Phoebe said trying to pull herself together. "I need to see Paige." I turned the car around, but still wasn't heading towards his condo. "Prue..."

"I am not going," I stated firmly.

Phoebe suddenly sat forward and she reached and grasped the steeling wheel and twisted it sharply so I had no choice but move the car to the side of the road. My foot was still on the gas pedal and I tried to fight my baby sister off of the steeling wheel before we crashed. Finally getting control of the car, I stomped on the breaks. "You do not ever do that again Phoebe Halliwell, do you understand me?!" I shouted at her.

"Take me to Paige." Phoebe shouted back at me. "Now, Prue, I need to see my baby sister. She needs me." She said with tears running down her checks.

"She needs you like you need a hole in your head," I spat at her. "See her on your own damn time, because I am not going to see her. You will drive yourself over if you can control your damn lustiness," I snarled at her.

Phoebe made a move so quick that I simply couldn't stop her. Before I knew what happened she had managed to move herself into the driver's seat and me in the passenger seat. I stared dumbly at her as she began the car. "I'm going to see Paige and whether you want to or not, you are coming with me!" She said staring straight out the window.

"I will not!" I yelled at her, barely managing to telekinetically throw the car into park, and I jumped out the passenger door. "Try not to ding it," I shouted at her, slamming the door. Phoebe stormed out of the car and followed me.

"Where are you going?" Phoebe snapped at me.

"Away from you and your little sister," I snarled at her.

"Don't push me and Paige away like you did Daddy," Phoebe said to me, calmly grabbing my shoulder.

"Get your hands off of me Phoebe, and go see your true sister," I said, pushing her away. "If anything, I'll call...Leo," saying his name with distaste. "But there is no way that I am going to see her, not now, not ever again,"

"Prue, whatever happened between you and Paige, you need to put it behind you," she said to me, trying to get me back to my car.

"I am tired of being the oldest. I am tired of everyone gaining up on me because I am the oldest Phoebe," I said, walking towards my car. "And there is no way in hell I am going to go see her crybaby 'boyfriend," Suddenly reminded of Henry, I let out an angry noise.

"Fine lets go," I said, "clearly since you are not going to drop the goddamn subject, let's go see the bitch," I snapped. Great opportunity to get you to hate me more than you already do Phoebe.

"I'll drive." Phoebe said walking to the drivers' seat and getting back in. She started the car and drove on down the road. Not even looking at Phoebe, I just stared out the window. Maybe Officer-, not Officer. Pretending to be Officer Henry Mitchell will be there, and I can get bullied more.

**Phoebe's POV**

Never in my life had I ever seen Prue so angry...and so...hurt. Maybe I should have just let her drive herself home back to the manor. Great I am acting just like Dad, realizing my own dumb mistake before it was too late. I drove into the parking lot. Getting out of the car, I waited for Prue to get out, but sighed when she didn't. "Prue," I said, sighing at her stubbornness.

"No," she said in a tight voice. "You dragged me here, but I am not going up there," she said.

"You and Paige need to make up," I sighed once again.

"There is nothing to make up. I have no sister named Paige Bennett," she said with such hate and malice. I grabbed her arm and dragged her up the stairs.

"There is no one there that is going to be happy to see me, so let me go," she said. I ignored her and opened the door.

**Henry's Pov**

I took Paige's right hand into mine and I lifted it up to my lips and I gently kissed it. I bowed my head and began to pray. I prayed that Paige would be healed soon; that she would come out of this ordeal without too much scares on her. I even prayed that she wouldn't hate her half sister, Prue over this.

I heard a loud knock on the door but I ignored it as I continued to pray in earnest for this young woman who was lying batted in front of me; the woman whom I loved with the my entire being and whom I couldn't protect or heal. That I couldn't even risk getting the proper medical help that she needed. All I could do was kneel here with her hand in mine and pray to God that she lived through this.

Another knock sounded and all I did was raise my head and stare wide eyed with tears falling down my checks at Paige's pale sweaty beaten face. I could see blood began to ooze through the cloth that covered her cuts.

"Paigey, oh sweet Paigey, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry that I wasn't there to protect you when you needed me too." I cried out.

**Phoebe's POV**

Sighing when no one answered the door, I pulled out a credit card that I kept on me, and started to jimmy the lock. "Phoebe lets just come back when Victor is here," she sighed. I noticed she hesitated before she said Victor...maybe she was going to say Dad?

Whatever, I opened up the door, "Daddy?" I called out. "Paige?" she's probably in her room, so I headed towards the door. I heard some shuffling and I saw Henry opening Paige's door.

"Phoebe," he said, tears still at his eyes, and that is when I started to worry. I put my hand on his face to quickly wipe his tears away. I put my hand on the doorknob, and Henry shot out and grabbed my wrist. "Phoebe, you don't want to see Paige like this..." he murmured. I pushed him away, and opened up the door.

"Paige..." I gasped, and I walked over to her. "Oh my god..." I whispered, touching her wrist. Prue...how could you do this to her...she had bruises everywhere, and it looked like every part of her hurt. Prue had the decency to at least look guilty. "Paigey...I'm so sorry hunny," I whispered, as tears flowed freely from my eyes. "If I knew...I would...I would," I whispered. I squeezed her hand, which seemed to be the only thing that wasn't bruised in some way...Prue...how why...

**Henry's POV**

Prue stepped past me into the room and I quickly shot my arm out and gripped her above her right arm pit. I held on tight. Her head turned and stared at me with anger. "How dare you do this too Paige? How dare you do this to another human being, Prue?" I hissed through my teeth. "You are hereby arrested for the attempted murder of Paige Bennett. You have the right to remain silent …."

Prue had quickly moved so that she was gripping my shoulder and she managed to yank herself out of the tight hold that I had her in. She backed away from me and hit the wall behind her. "You can't arrest me. One there is no evidence that I even done this to Paige. Two there is no one accusing me this act." She held her head up.

"You told me that you beat Paige up." I growled deep in my throat.

Prue's right eye brow rose. "Did I now …" She clicked her tongue. "I don't believe I did. You are just making that up Henry Mitchell." She wagged her finger at me. "You better be careful with your accessions; someone could have your badge for a false one."

"Prue how could you." Phoebe's voice finally cried out and I turned and looked at Phoebe who was kneeling at Paige's side. She had tears running down her face as she was desperately trying to find a way to …..

"You can't heal Paige, Phoebe, I tried. All you can do is try to make her comfortable with clean bandages." I said softly moving over to kneel at Phoebe's side. I looked and found the bandage on Paige's head was seeped with blood once more. "Help me, so I can change and clean this area please." I said softly as I reached up and carefully lifted Paige's head so Phoebe could slowly and carefully start to unwrap the blood soiled bandage.

**Phoebe's POV**

Gingerly taking Paige's head, I slowly unwrapped the bandage from her head, and felt Henry starting to hand me a warm towel, so I could gently clean Paige up again, before grabbing another bandage. I couldn't believe Prue hurt Paige like this, "Sweetie, I am so sorry..." I whispered, as tears continued to flow down my cheeks. The cut was really deep...and it looks like it might be infected, but I am no doctor. I hope it doesn't need stitches. I cleaned her up as best as I could, and re-wrapped her head. Putting her head, gently back on the pillow, I gently took Henry by the arm. "I think the cut on her forehead is infected..." I murmured to him. My anger at Prue grew, but I couldn't help but feel angry with those damn Elders. "If those fucking Elders don't lift that anti-healing spell, I am going to find someone to orb me up there so I can bitch them out,"

"I wish I could orb." Henry softly said. "Actually I wish I could heal; so I could heal Paige. I wouldn't care if the Elders told me not too, I would do it anyway." He looked down at Paige with tears running freely down his face. "I can't see how they can allow someone to be in so much pain. My God aren't the Elders on the side of good? What good can come out this? This ... this is pure evil."

"Believe me, I think they are," I muttered in disgust. I saw Prue trying to slink away, and I had hoped that Henry didn't see Prue trying to get away.

No such luck. Henry's head swung around and he growled. "Where the hell do you think you are going, you sister beating up bitch!?"

**Prue's POV**

I rolled my eyes, and raised an eyebrow at him. "Wow, I thought you could have done better with the cursing. You aren't very original there," I snapped at him. I admit - I felt guilty that Paige was in this much pain, but that's her fault for doing what she did. "I am going home," I sighed.

Henry jumped to his feet and walked very slowly up to me. His hands remained at their sides but he leaned in closer to me until his face was just a few inches away. "Oh no you are not." he said in a soft voice. The tears had stopped flowing. His face was now set in a hard and angry expression.

"And you are going to stop me?" I said, laughing a little. "Paige's little love slave is going to try and stop me? Believe me Henry, you know nothing about what happened, and you know absolutely nothing about magic. So go run off, and be Paige's little bitch,"

"I would rather be Paige's love slave and little bitch than yours." Henry said. "Your last slave, Andy was it, was vanquished by a demon. Not a good way of protecting your love is it Prue?" I recoiled back like I had been slapped. Phoebe ran up to Henry and slapped his arm.

"Henry, just let her go," Phoebe growled at him. "It's not worth your anger or time. Forget your anger with Prue, and just help Paige get better," Phoebe tried to drag him away from me, but he stayed put.

"If I was you Mr. Mitchell," I said in a low voice," I would seriously think about listening to my little sister," One more thing like that and I would lose control.

Before Henry could say anything ... Paige's weak voice came out loud and clear in the tenseness of the silence of the room. "Mommy ..." Before I could react I saw Phoebe quickly turn and go back to sit at Paige side and try to sooth her. But than Paige's weak voice came out once more. "Mommy please come back to me, I need you." I stood in shock. Paige was crying out for Mom, which is normal I suppose, but she was crying out for her like she had known she would always be there for her. Paige always had Mommy, when I had to be Mommy for my sisters.

Henry leaned in closer and whispered so only I could hear. "Yes that's right, Paige is calling out for her mother, knowing that her mother will return from the dead to see her and take care of her." His eyes harden. "How many times can you personally say you could do that Prue?" He said with a slight tint to his voice that sounded almost gloating.

Before I could stop myself, I struck out with my powers, but he only stumbled back. Great, I can't use my powers to protect myself. I couldn't even protect the damn innocents, thanks so much little sister. "Cat got your tongue?" he asked darkly.

Striking him with my hand, a loud slap resounded through the condo.

"I have meet Patty, many times, and I must say she was beautiful when she was alive. And I can tell how much she loves Paige." Henry continued without moving his hand up to the cheek that I had just slapped. "I can tell you how hard it is for Patty when she has to leave Paige."

**Henry's POV**

I instinctively spoke without thinking of what my words to Prue would do to her. When I saw Prue's face I felt guilty for what I said about Patty Halliwell. I shouldn't use Prue's dead mother against her. Normally I wouldn't. But knowing that Paige is in bed hurt and almost dying at Prue's hands, my good nature went clear out of the window. I harden my heart against Prue's pain and I continued along this line knowing that it was hurting Prue deeply. Well than now Prue Halliwell knows how Paige is feeling right this moment. And Prue can easily walk away from this condo while Paige is stuck in bed.

I leaned even closer and hissed. "How does it feel that your mother would rather spend time with her daughter from another man; than her three legitimate daughters? That given the choice, your mother choice to spend her time with her love child?" I felt my face twist in to a snare.

**Prue's POV**

Remembering that Paige had mentioned that Henry grew up without parents, I used that to my advantage. "At least I know who my parents are Henry Mitchell. At least I wasn't given up, to live out of foster home to foster home. Didn't have to keep my clothes in garbage bags, nor did I never not have friends. So tell me Henry, how does that feel?"

**Henry's POV**

"At least I never took out my hurt and anger out on others." I said with a snare as I felt my heart break once more as I thought of my "real" parents; parents whom I don't even know are alive or not. Parents that I don't know if they loved me or just didn't want to be parents so they gave me up. "At least I learned how to forgive and move on with my life." I tilted my head. "You never learned to do that did you Prue?"

**Prue's POV**

"You didn't have to play Mommy to two younger sisters; you didn't have to be more than just 'you'. So please, understand this now Henry Mitchell. No matter how much you think you know about me and our magic, you know absolutely nothing," I growled at him. "Now why don't you stop on this lame ass quest to piss me off, and just take care of little Paige," I said, surprisingly leaving the malice and anger out of my voice saying Paige's name. I honestly felt bad that I hurt Paige that bad, but I held back. What she did...demons have tried to do unsuccessfully, and frankly using that kind of magic against me...that was demonic. "Now I am leaving, so Paige can rest without having to see me," I snapped at him, turning to head out the door.

**Henry's POV**

I followed Prue into the living room and just as her hand touched the door I said. "I bet you hate your mother for forcing you to play mommy to your two little sisters. Forcing you to give up your own childhood way too soon." I said in a snare. I looked behind me and saw in relief Phoebe was still tending to Paige and not paying attention to us, I was sure that she still couldn't hear us.

Her hand just held onto the door knob in a death gripe and she didn't move. But I saw her back stiffen. "I bet your hate your mother for dying and leaving you." I saw Prue's shoulders slump but a second later they straightened up one again. "I'm not going to go into your father, because I know you have such 'daddy' issues and are beaten up on every side on that front." I said moving up and putting my hand against the door. "You know you won't be able to leave here today, don't you Prue?" I whispered leaning down to her right ear.

"Oh and are you going to use magic to stop me, mortal?" Prue turned and stared me dead in the eye.

I shook my head. "I don't need too." I said. I reached over with my free hand and turned the lock on the door before I let my hand fall back to my side. "I'll use the old fashion mortals way."

Prue suddenly lost what ever control she had on herself and turned and slapped me opened palm on the right check. Her hand pulled away all red. I was sure my check had a nice palm and finger print on it. "That's all you have in you, Prue." I leaned forward and spat on her face. "Where's the fire and anger that you used on Paige." My eyes glint my anger than. "I want to see exactly what you did for Paige to end up the way she is."

**Prue's POV**

I laughed at him. "Are you serious? You want me to assault an 'officer' of the law, and get myself thrown in jail?" I shook my head at him in disgust. "I didn't even try to murder Paige, and you tried to arrest me for that. You honestly think I could kill my own sister in cold blood?" Well...maybe, but not now. I am no murderer. I was not going to betray my promise to Andy, I was not going to become a murderer because of his death, and I was not going to allow rookie over here to push my buttons. "Nice try dude," I said unlocking the door, with my hand and started to open the door, when Henry slammed it shut with his free hand. "I'll scream rape," I said to him in a quiet voice. "And believe me, no matter how pissed Phoebe is at me, she will come to my aide if she needs to,"

**Henry's POV**

"What you are afraid to beat up on a man? You would much rather beat up a woman. A woman whom was only trying to help you?" I snorted through my nose as I pushed myself away from the door.

Prue turned around and leaned her back against the door and folded her arms across her chest.

I honestly thought I had Prue where I wanted her with my comments about her mother, but I was wrong. So I guess I had to go back on my word and taunt her with her father. I shake my head in frustration. I won't go there. I won't crave in and pick up a tired old subject matter.

I saw Prue watching me in a clam fashion as I started to pace; I knew that she probably thought that I was a weak and quite a stupid man trying to get himself beaten up till I was half dead. Perhaps I am. How can I help Paige if I myself was beaten to half death; how can I be the comfort Paige needs if I myself wasn't able to physically or even mentally be able too? It's not like I can take Paige's place if I got Prue to beat me half death. No Paige would still be in bed unable to be healed. Sides the Elders would just have Leo orb down and heal me. So truly what good would it be if I was beaten? None!

I stopped pacing and turned and walked towards Prue, I saw her tense up – but I just turned and walked into Paige's bedroom and I stopped short as I saw how weakly Paige was twisting and turning in her bed with sweat and blood running down her face, and I saw that Phoebe had pushed the sheet back and I saw that Paige's night grown was all blood stained on her chest and stomach. I looked past that and looked at her legs and I saw that they were black and blue and there was also blood oozing out of the many bandages that covered them.

I swung around and found Prue standing behind me at the bedroom with eyes wide open. "Look what you had done, Prue, are you satisfied?" I snared in a shout.

"Oh God, what have I done?" Prue whispered as tears came to her eyes. "I'm sorry Paige …." She stopped speaking and I could tell that she was chocked up.

My deep anger against Prue Halliwell returned and now I just feel like beating her to half death and leaving her in pain. I don't even give a damn that she's a woman and I'm a man … I don't care that I would never lay a hand against a woman. At that moment I just want Prue to feel the emotions that Paige must be feeling.

Prue seemed to be reading my feelings because she backed away and she held up her hands in a fighting stance. I moved quickly and wrapped my hands around her wrists and held on tightly. "How dare you …." Was all I got out before I felt myself fall backwards into the wall that was just outside Paige's bed room. I felt the picture that had previously been hanging on the wall above my head conk me hard on the head; I felt some shades of glass cut into my head.

"Is that all you have for me, bitch!" I snared as I stood straight and tall and the picture finally crashed on the floor next to me.

"Not by a long shot." Prue gasped as she stared me in the eye and squinted her eyes and I felt myself being thrown over her head and I landed just next to the couch. My body had fallen half on the couch before I slammed into the floor. My face hit the coffee table and I felt my forehead and my checks open and blood come oozing out of the pours.

**END CHAPTER NINE**

_**Authors' Note: The fight between Prue and Henry will continue in Chapter Ten. We had to end the chapter here because otherwise the chapter would be extremely long.**_


	10. Dealing with the Aftermath

**Prue's POV**

Walking over to Henry, hands on my hips, I just shook my head in disgust at him. "Wow...I have seen grannies take a hit better than you can," I snapped at him. "Get up you filthy pig," Henry shakily got up on his feet, and leveled me with a glare. "Is that all you are going to do, just glare at me Henry Mitchell?" I shook my head at him, turning my back towards him walking once again towards the door. "Paige was trying to help me I admit that. But then having the Elders, Mom-, no...not Mom anymore Patricia, and Penny on her side to use that kind of magic against me was uncalled for," I turned around once again to face him, seeing him walk towards me. "So I am used to people backstabbing me Henry," I said to him. "I honestly don't care anymore. It won't be my responsibility anymore. No more magic, no more saving innocents, and definitely no more sisters using magic against me like that," I said turning towards the door once again.

"So be wary... if I hear Paige does this to Piper or Phoebe...I will be back," I said to him.

**Henry's POV**

"Paige won't need to do this too Piper and Phoebe." I said in a husky voice as I tried to find my voice from when I hit the coffee table. "Piper and Phoebe are ready to be open with their emotions. They don't have to be forced to let go of their anger against their father for leaving them; or their mother for dying and leaving them."

Prue just snorted and jerked the door open. I moved quickly and I managed to slam the door in her face before she could leave; I saw with glee that her fingers just missed from being slammed between the door. "You aren't going any where, not until we are done."

Prue turned to me. "We are finished." She shook her head. "You are on a pure suicide mission, Henry, and I'm not going to help you." She backed away and softly said. "I-I can't." Her voice rose. "I won't."

"Why not? Either you fight me till ..." I began.

Prue just burst out laughing. "It's a one sided blood bath that you are after Henry Mitchell, a fight. My God you can't even bring yourself too hit me." She shook her head.

My inner demon burst forth than and I rushed up to Prue and ...

**Piper's POV**

"What the ..." I heard Cole say from behind me. "Don't sneak up on me like that. You know I hate that." I said without turning around to face my baby's sister's boyfriend.

"Sorry." Cole said in a snare.

I sighed deeply as I tore my eyes off the TV and turned to find Cole with his arms folded across his chest and a very dark look on his face. "What's up with you? Fight with one of your demon buddies?"

"No. A fight with your slutty sister, Phoebe." Cole growled deep in his throat.

My eyes widen at Cole's tone and at his words. "What happened?" I was actually surprised that I wasn't angry at Cole calling Phoebe a slut. But I knew Phoebe better than to come to her defense quickly. I know I was being unfair to her; because ever since Phoebe had meet Cole and fallen in love with him; she hadn't really wanted to play the field. Even after she learned that Cole truly was a demon. But I had noticed today that Phoebe had some what returned to her "Freebie" self.

"Phoebe was pretty much getting it on with one of Darryl's officers. Not Henry luckily. God even he's smart enough to know that Phoebe is off limits. I found Phoebe and the bastard in back of one of the police vans with barely a stint on. If I hadn't opened the door when I did than I may have seen Phoebe screwing someone else." Cole said and his eyes darken even a darken brown.

I could see how much pain Cole was in. "What!" I cried in surprise. I held up my hand. "Cole, I know Phoebe can be free with her body, but even she is smart enough not to have sex with one of Darryl's officers knowing that he was on duty."

Cole didn't answer he just stopped pacing. "Look, I don't really want to talk about this with you Piper. I can't truly vent my anger and hurt out over what Phoebe had done to me – not in front of Phoebe's sister."

"Oh and what the hell are you going to do; go down to the underworld and ..." I rushed out red in the face,

"I would never go to the underworld, well just to keep track on things down there. But never to vent my anger about Phoebe." Cole shook his head. He jammed his hands deep into his tan cargo pants. "Damn it – I hate being a freaking demon."

There wasn't anything I could say to him on that note; so I kept my mouth shut. But I just keep an eye on Cole as he dealt with his inner hurt.

"Uh Piper? I was wondering ... what the hell is all this stuff?" Cole suddenly asked as he looked around the living room and found everything that had collected in there since he had left not more than two hours previous.

"Oh just things that I needed." I said with an wave of my right hand.

Cole bent and picked up a STX Women's Backlash Lacrosse Head. "So when have you decided to pick up the game of field hockey?" His right eye brow raised high on his head.

I shrugged my shoulder. "And why shouldn't I pick up field hockey?"

Cole looked around the room and found the other Women's and the Men's field hockey items that I just had to have. "I see you have enough for Phoebe, Prue, Paige, Leo, Henry, Victor and I too pick up the game also." He said with a nod. "So when are you planning on going to the stables and renting horses so we can play Polo? Also when do you plan on getting us out to some water so we can white water raft, canoe?" He turned around the room slowly and than he turned wide eyed at me. "I think you have a major problem, Piper. Have you ever thought of shoppers anonymous?"

Heat filled my checks. "I do not have a problem with shopping, Cole Turner. I can stop any time I want."

Cole eyes blinked several times. "How did these things get here so soon, Piper, I mean if you ordered off the Shoppers Network than it would take at least 6 to 8 weeks for the stuff to get here." He sighed. "Aw of course ... magic." He rolled his eyes.

I turned around quickly and saw something on TV and thought that I totally needed it and than the item showed up in my hands. I looked down and I blinked. "What the ..." I looked up at the TV and I rushed over and quickly turned off the tube. "Ok so no more TV for me today." I held up the item for Cole to see.

"This is strange Even for the Halliwell family." Cole said shaking his head. "Are you still working on filling the viles?" He suddenly asked.

"No I ran out of viles." I shook my head. "That's why I turned on the TV; I was hopping that I could find some viles cheap on the shopping network."

"Have you gone to Paige's and start to give Paige the positions that you have been mixing?" Cole asked kindly.

I shook my head and tears willed up in my eyes. "Oh my God, Paige, she must be in so much pain and the stupid Elders won't let Leo to heal her."

"Speaking of Leo ... where is he?" Cole asked.

"Sleeping." I said.

"Still!" Cole demanded.

"He was up all night." I said blinking back my tears. "Now I know that he was up all right at Paige's side trying to heal her and the Elders not allowing him too." I shook my head. "I was going to wake him when I was done with the positions."

"So what's stopping you now?" Cole asked.

"Nothing." I said rushing from the room into the hallway. Before I could put my foot on the first step I realized that I needed to check on the viles before I woke my tired husband. I turned and went into the living room.

**Prue's POV**

I waited till the very last second, and sidestepped as Henry pretty much threw his whole body weight against the door, making it crack. I knew I should be a little freaked that Henry seemed to be out for blood, but instead I just laughed at him. "Come on you big lummox," I taunted, more than willing to prove that I could kick his ass. Shaking his head, as he unsteadily stood up on his feet.

"Prue, Henry!" Phoebe yelled at us, from Paige's room. She had put Paige's hand down, and stormed over to us. "What the hell is the matter with you two? Especially you Prue," Phoebe chided.

"Well I didn't want to come here Phoebe Halliwell. You couldn't wait five minutes for me to drive home, so you could just drive yourself over here," I snapped at her. "And the fact that either of you do not know what the fuck happened here yesterday. No matter what high held image you keep of Paigey, she is a conniving, kidnapping little witch," I snapped at both of them.

Henry once again reached for me, and I grabbed his wrist and twisted it painfully behind his back. "Keep your hands away from my anatomy Henry Mitchell. What she did to me would be kidnapping in your "job's" eyes. So you are going to stop with this little charade of trying to get me to beat the shit out of you, and I am going to go home,"

**Henry's POV**

I suddenly remembered my high school martial arts moves. Thankfully my high school was modern and they allowed mixed martial arts; so I no longer felt guilty for using force against a woman. I quickly moved behind Prue and wrapped my arms tightly around her arms pinning them to her side. I boxed stepped away from the door in which I knew I would have to fix later on. I felt Prue struggle against me but I keep moving till I was a few feet from the coffee table – was in the center of the room. I released Prue and quickly used my right leg to slid in between Prue's legs and I side kicked her and she was down on her back at my feet.

"Henry!" Phoebe shouted behind me. I quickly fell down onto my legs and I held my hand above Prue's stomach which was exposed when her tee shirt drifted up from when she fell. "It's very easy to bring my hand down onto your stomach and break a few muscles." I breathed.

Prue's eyes squinted and I was thrown in the air and I crashed into Phoebe; I rolled over and I pushed Phoebe away from me. "Get back in the bed room. Protect Paige." I ordered without taking my eyes off of Prue who had gotten to her feet and I just had enough time to move away from Phoebe before I felt my stomach crush inside me. I was kneeing trying to catch my breath.

"Don't start something you don't aim to finish." Prue hissed. I looked up from the floor and saw Prue's black boots in front of me. I quickly reached over with both my hands and I pulled her legs towards me and I saw that Prue lost her balance and I felt her go over my back and I heard a thump behind me.

**Prue's POV**

Ow...that bastard launched me into a wall. That does it, I instantly flipped back onto my feet and gestured my hand upwards, and had Henry launching onto his feet. "Last chance Mitchell, back the hell off," I growled.

"Prue..." Phoebe called out, "leave him alone! Henry will you please stop instigating a fight for Christ's sake!? I mean, Paige is practically dying right here, and you care more about getting back at Prue than you do about Paige right now," Henry winced, and I instantly felt smug. "We don't know everything, so we need to stop jumping to conclusions and fighting each other!" she said slamming her free hand on Paige's end table.

"Phoebe," she gasped weakly, and I turned back towards the door.

"She was just trying to help you Prue," Henry growled, once again grabbing my arm. "You are supposed to be protecting her, not hurting her," he scolded.

"Look here, buddy you have two seconds to let go of my arm," I snapped back at him. One...Two...he didn't let go, so I brought my palm to his neck, and snap he instantly lost his breath. Bringing my fist hard on his nose, I felt it crack. He attempted to swing at me, and barely got my cheek. I knew it would leave a bruise, but not as big as the one I am going to give him. Bringing my foot, hard across his right temple he fell to the ground unconscious.

**Paige's POV**

I heard Prue's screaming and Henry's screaming and than I heard thumps. So many thumps. I tried to open my eyes and mouth to tell them too stop fighting that I was all right; but I couldn't. I was stuck inside my body trying to fight back to my family and to Henry. I blacked out again and the last thing I heard was Phoebe shouting about something.

I came too and finally managed to open my eyes when I saw Henry on the ground and Prue going over his back and into the wall outside my bedroom. Oh God, what's going on? Henry and Prue need my help, demons are trying to kill them. I fought with all my might too move my body so I could get out of my bed and go and protect my family and Henry. I have to be the one to protect them, they can't die because I'm weak.

I managed to get out of bed – but I feel onto my stomach. I cried out in pain as my stomach hit the floor. But I slowly and painfully moved my arms so I could crawl over to the door to try to protect my sisters and Henry. When I got half way out of the door I saw Prue bring her foot hard across Henry's right temple and he fell to the ground unconscious. "Henry." Was all I got out before I fainted.

**Victor's POV**

I rushed down the hallway towards my door as I heard the fight going on inside my home. All my concern was for Paige lying in her bed bleeding and not being able to be healed. I knew that Henry was here was so he could tend to her and protect her if needed be. Which I knew she needed from Prue – whom I knew was here also because I saw her jeep outside. I reached my door and saw the damage done and knew that the door had to be fixed before any one saw it. I just prayed that their was a demon in there and Prue was fighting him off and actually protecting Paige for a change.

I put my hand on the knob and pushed it open just in time too Paige weakly cry "Henry." and faint half way out of her bedroom door. "Paige." I cried as I rushed into the condo and rushed to my adopted daughter's side. I quickly put my head down on her chest and was relieved to hear a heart beat. I quickly sat up and wrapped my arms around my daughter's waist and very carefully and gently picked her up and carried her back to her bed. I saw that her bed sheets were all stained with blood. "Phoebe ..." I looked behind me and saw Phoebe at Henry's side and Henry was starting to come around. "I need help in here."

I watched as Phoebe patted Henry gently on the back and than she glared up at Prue who was standing off to the side watching me with ... I couldn't even begin to describe what was in her eyes. Phoebe got up and walked into the bedroom and quickly stripped Paige's bed and put on fresh sheets. "Don't think of going any where Prue." I said in a sharp voice as I looked over my shoulders quickly. "You either Henry Mitchell."

"Daddy ..." Phoebe said standing in front of me. I looked back at my youngest daughter and saw that the bed was ready for Paige. I carried Paige to the bed. "Phoebe would you mind helping me get Paige into a fresh night grown and help me change her bandages." I looked at the table. "We need some new water, warm enough that won't hurt her."

Phoebe nodded and walked out of the bed room and into the bathroom and I heard the water running and in a few minutes Phoebe returned with two buckets full of water. Phoebe went to the door and shut it so Paige would have some privacy and not have everyone gawking at her as she wasn't clothed.

**Phoebe's POV**

I felt tears welling up in my eyes once again, seeing how banged up Paige was. "Oh Paige..." I whispered. "I shouldn't have been paying attention to them fighting...I'm sorry," I apologized, wiping the back of my hands, trying to get the tears to stop flowing. Me and Daddy quickly and gently as we could cleaned Paige up and got her into a clean nightgown.

"I'm sorry Daddy...this is all my fault," I whimpered and Daddy turned to me. He instantly swept me into his arms, and held me tightly against his chest, while still facing Paige.

"This is not your fault..." Daddy whispered to me.

"If I listened to Prue...and just let her go home, Henry wouldn't have been beaten up..." I murmured.

"It is not your fault," he repeated firmly. "You are being a great big sister..." he assured me, and I managed to make a small smile, but it turned into a grimace.

"I should have stopped Henry from taunting Prue..." I murmured.

"You were taking care of Paige...your little sister," Dad said to me once again. "You did the right thing," he assured me, pulling away. He gave Paige a kiss on her forehead, and headed towards the door. "I am going to see what is wrong with them..." he murmured. I nodded, and sat down next to Paige, gripping her hand gently as she fell into a restless sleep once again.

**Paige's POV**

The moment I felt daddy's breath on me I knew that I was safe. I knew that all would be well and that Daddy could protect Prue and Henry. I simply couldn't believe what I had seen before I had passed out. Prue was beating Henry up until he was knocked unconscious. No that' s not true. The demon that had attacked had made me see that; no I knew better. Prue wouldn't hurt anyone – expect for demons.

I had tried desperately tried to fight to come back to Prue and Henry so I could fight and protect them from the demon that was aiming to kill them. But than I felt Daddy's breath on me and I quite the fight because I knew daddy could protect them where I couldn't. I felt daddy pick me up and I heard his smoothing heart beat against my ear as I felt the pain worsen with every breeze that hit my hot body. I soon felt the gentle cooling hands of my daddy and I was guessing Phoebe's because I heard her voice next to my ear when she was doing something.

I felt my body tense up when I heard daddy leave the room and I was fighting to come back to him so he knew that I was all right and that he shouldn't worry about me. But than I felt a soft shaking hand in mine; a grip that hurt – but it was painless compared to the pain that I was all ready in – why was I in so much pain. Why couldn't Leo heal me? I tried to cry out but than everything went blank. The last feeling I felt was sadness.

**Victor's POV**

I walked out of Paige's bedroom and gently closing the door softly behind me. I looked and saw Henry sitting on the couch with a wash cloth on his face as he attempted to stop the blood from flowing; I turned and found Prue leaning against the wall next to the door. The look in her eyes reminded me of a deer caught in headlights.

"You best find a place to sit down Prue." I said with a deep sigh, "You aren't going to go anywhere until I find out exactly what had happened here." I gave her a deep look just daring her to defy me and attempt to leave.

**Prue's POV**

I sighed, reverting my face it's normal glare I normally reserved for Da-...Victor. I didn't make any attempt to leave, I just stood there. He gave me a pleading look, and I felt my shoulders sag, and I walked over to the kitchen, and grabbed a chair and dragged it over to where they were, far away from Henry and Dad...Victor. "What happened over here?" he asked, rubbing his face with his hands. He looked at me first, and I sighed.

"How about you ask Galahad over there?" I snorted, pointing towards Henry.

Henry looked over at Victor and he lowered his eyes to the ground. I waited to see him try to even blame me for this entire mess. It would just be like him to be trying to get my anger up again so I would attack him once more. I didn't beat him close to death as I accidentally did to Paige yet. "It was my fault Victor. I wanted Prue to beat the shit out of me so I could take Paige's place." His eyes lifted and I could see the tears falling. "I would give my life for Paige." He whispered.

Victor sat forward int he chair that he had sat down in after he made sure I wasn't going to leave. "I know you would have, Henry, but there isn't a way to protect Paige from what has happened too her." He shook his head. "It wasn't meant to happen - but it has." I'm shocked that Victor didn't looked over at me and blame me with his eyes. "If anyone could take Paige's place right now - than it would be me. Not you, not Prue, Piper or Phoebe - but me her father."

"Adopted." I snorted. I couldn't help it. I couldn't take Victor calling himself Paige's father - as if he was her biological one.

Victor didn't pay any heed to my comment. "Henry, what you did was wrong." He leaned back in his chair. He turned to me. "So what got into your head thinking that you should fight outside a room where someone is fighting for her life?" There was no anger in his voice - no emotions at all.

"I didn't want to fight, as much as you would like to think I am the Source of All Evil," I snapped at him. "I actually tried to leave, several times. I didn't even want to come here, but since Phoebe pulled a 'Paige' and tried to take control of my car again, I came over. When I tried to leave, Henry pretty much assaulted me."

**Victor's POV**

"I don't think you the Source of all Evil." I said softly as I looked sadly at my oldest daughter. "What do you mean Phoebe took over your car again?"

Prue sighed and said. "Phoebe and Cole were having a fight. Cole shimmered out and Phoebe wanted to come here and see Paige – she had it in her head that only Paige could help her." She had a roughness in her face and her face turned into a grimace. "As if that bitch could help Phoebe with boyfriend trouble." Her hands clenched in her lap.

"Don't call Paige that word." I barked.

"What word, Victor, bitch." Prue snorted at me. "I call 'em the way I see 'em. And Paige Wilder Bennett is a royal class bitch."

"You aren't too old to take over my knee," I stormed jumping too my feet.

Prue just looked at me. "Go ahead and try Victor, see how far that will get you."

I swallowed and my temper cooled as I sat back down. I counted to ten before I spoke again. "Don't ever call your sister that."

"I would never dream of calling my _sisters_ that ever." Prue had said sisters as in meaning Piper and Phoebe.

"Paige is your sister also Prue." I growled.

"Half. Not a full sister." Prue snapped quickly back.

I blinked. "She's your sister." I whispered as tears came to my eyes. Before anyone could say anything else Phoebe's cry came out from the bedroom.

******Phoebe's POV**

As I looked over Paige, I kept hearing her moan in her sleep. "I wish I could help you Paige...tell me how I can help you sweetie..." I whispered, pushing some of her hair back.

Paige began to toss and turn and moan and groan in agony pain. I let her hand go and I leaned forward and tried to put my arms on her shoulders to keep her from lifting herself from the bed. I looked over my shoulders quickly and thought of calling daddy - but I knew he had his hands full out in the living room with Prue and Henry. "No..."Paige cried out and I turned quickly back around to face my baby adopted sister. 

What can I do Paige, how can I help you." I whispered as I felt her body heat - heat up as her body was trying to fight the infections all on it's own. Paige's body lifted suddenly and she crashed into me and knocked me onto my back. I had to make a decision to call daddy for help on getting Paige back in bed and under the covers. Or ... the decision was made for me when Paige rolled off of me and onto the bed. I quickly sat up and I saw that Paige had passed out once more and her body had finally stopped jerking around. I got off the bed and I quickly and gently moved Paige back so her head could rest on the pillow. I covered her up and bent and kissed her forehead. "It's going to be all right, Paige, you are going to make it out of this." I sat back in the chair and picked up Paige's hand once more and prayed that I didn't make a false promise. 

"Mommy...it hurts so much," Paige cried out in her sleep. Oh Paige...I am so sorry. I opened my mouth to say something. "Why won't they heal me Mommy? I need to protect Prue and Henry," Paige whimpered.

"Who's your Mommy Paige?" I asked, wondering if she heard me in her delirium.

"Pat-," she started, but she fell into unconscious again.

"Paige." I cried out softly as I got to my feet and leaned over her. I felt the heat wafering off her skin and hitting my skin. I brought my hand up to touch her check and I could tell that her temp. had risen even higher than I previously thought. "Daddy ..." I cried out in panic.

**Victor's POV**

I had jumped to my feet and said over my shoulders. "We are not done yet, you two. Don 't think of leaving." I didn't brother to wait for an answer I just rushed to the door to Paige's bedroom door and yanked it open. I found Phoebe leaning over Paige with a concern look on her face. "Phoebe." I softly said trying to wipe the worry off my face.

Phoebe turned to face me still leaning over Paige. "Daddy her fever has risen. A lot worse. She needs to be in the hospital hooked up to a saline drip. She won't live if she doesn't." She said with tears falling down her checks.

I quickly made my way over to the bed and wrapped my arms around Phoebe's waist and gently pulled her to me. "It's going to be all right Phoebe, the Elders wouldn't allow Paige to die. They promised me." I softly said.

"What do you mean daddy, why do the Elders care so much for Paige any how? Seeing how Paige's witch powers aren't active yet? I didn't know the Elders even knew about Paige." Phoebe asked in high pitched voice as she tried to get a hold of her panic.

I realized what I had said. But before I could say anything else Paige started to mourn once more. "Mommy ..."

"Paige said her mother's name was Pat. But I knew she was going to say more than that." Phoebe pulled away from me and moved back over to sit next to Paige's side. She picked up Paige's right hand and gently rubbed her own finger over and over again on the back of Paige's hand. "Who is Paige's mother, daddy? Is she still alive? Can we get in touch with her? Can we get her to be by Paigey's side?" She looked up at me with tears in her eyes. "Paigey wants her mommy ... we have to give Paigey want she wants. If it will help keep her calm and keep her fever down."

I sighed and shook her head. "Paige's mother is dead." Was all I got out before I caught sight of Prue in the door way.

Phoebe looked over my shoulder and frowned darkly and growled. "Prue get out of my sight. You have no right to be looking on Paige. You are the reason why Paige is in here fighting for her life."

******Prue's POV**

"Fine, whatever, " I said, turning promptly for the door, trying to ignore the pain in the heart that Phoebe was deeply angered at me ... and that Paige is also hurting because I can't learn to trust her again ... not ever. Rubbing my eyes I started towards the door, I felt someone grab my arm. "Henry Mitchell," I managed to choke out, "get your fucking hands off me now," assuming it was Henry.

******Henry's POV**

"Your father told you to remain here Prue," I growled through my teeth as I jerked Prue around to face me. I didn't hold her as I truly wanted too, one my senses were back and I realized that before me was a woman – a very powerful woman – but a woman never less. Two Paige was in the bedroom fighting for her life and I knew that if she felt the anger or heard any fighting what so ever wouldn't help her heal and get better. It would make matters worse. Three because I knew that Victor would kill me if I ever laid a hand on one of his daughters – and he would never allow me to marry Paige if I went hand to hand combat with Prue.

"Just let me go, now." Prue said with a glare into my eyes. But I read correctly how much pain she was feeling. Not only pain for the fact that I actually did hurt her – but also pain that she had hurt her sister, even through she is angry and feeling that she'll never forgive and trust Paige ever again. But I know that given time Prue will work out all her demons and that she'll become the woman that she was born to be.

"Let's just explain to Victor what happened here, take the yelling that we deserve ..." I said still in a rough voice.

**Prue's POV**

Shaking my head, I grabbed his hand and ripped it off of my shoulder. "I am not going to stay where I am not wanted," Sighing, as once again Henry put his hand on one of my shoulder. Telekinetically brushing his hand off my shoulder, I started for the door once again.

"Stop running away," Henry whispered softly.

"Henry, open up your stupid ears, and listen well. I am not staying," I told him in a hard voice.

"Prue...don't you dare walk out that door," Victor's voice coming towards us. "We aren't done talking," he said an angry glare plastered on his face.

"I think we are," I murmured, sadness playing out in my face. I saw that Victor's face had softened, and he walked over to me and gently put a hand on my shoulder.

"Let's just sit on the couch, and we can talk..." Victor tried to console me. I sighed not really wanting to talk. "Please Prue..." he whispered, and I finally broke down and nodded my head. He allowed a small smile to creep onto his face. I shook my head, and sat down on the couch.

**Victor's POV**

I watched as Henry took a seat on the chair that was as far away from Prue as possible and still maintain his place in front of me. I sighed softly and sat down on the couch next to my oldest daughter. I made sure that I was close enough to touch Prue if I needed too, but not being over crowding her. I knew this daughter of mine and I knew if I attempted to touch her than Prue would resent me even more than she does.

"So what the he ..." I started anger raising my voice – but I watched as Prue tensed before me. "What happened here this afternoon?" I asked trying to bring my voice back to a normal level.

**Prue's POV**

Tucking a couple strands of hair behind my ear, I looked at Victor. "You already heard what happened," I said in an exasperated voice. I saw Henry open his mouth, and gave him a shut it glare. "Fine if you want to hear it again..." rubbing my hands tiredly over my face, "So...after we went demon hunting, Phoebe wanted to come over here. I told her she could take herself after I went to the manor. I didn't want to be here," I brought my gaze over towards Paige's room, and let out a growl, "Instead of letting me go home, Phoebe nearly got us into an accident, and I had to stop the car. Instead of listening to my instincts, I took her over here, and he," I said jerking my thumb at him, "had to get all territorial and start in with me..."

"It wasn't all my fault Prue," Henry interjected, and I had to admit he was kind of right on that part.

"Well I don't think manhandling someone who has a bullet wound was the smartest way to protect your crush," I snapped at him irritably. "And besides the fact that you still got your ass kicked with my powers being wonky, and being shot that is saying something," I couldn't help but gloat.

"Prue..." Victor said in a calm voice, and I turned to him. I settled myself back into the couch and sighed, waiting for Victor's reaction.

**Paige's POV**

I felt hot all over. Why wouldn't someone turn down the heater all ready. I'm boiling – even my hair was boiling. I knew that I was sick but I just wanted to feel better. I had to feel better. I had things to do. Protect daddy and my sisters. Get Prue to forgive me for what I did to her. Try to get her not to tell whom I was too Piper and Phoebe. I tried opening my eyes and force my body to orb ... but I felt myself drowning once more.

"Mommy...it hurts so much," I moaned trying to summon mommy to come and heal me, "Why won't they heal me Mommy? I need to protect Prue and Henry," I cried out still not seeing mommy. I felt cool hands on my forehead.

"Who was your mommy Paige?" A soft voice asked in my ear.

"Pa ..." I started to say but than suddenly a coughing fit hit me and I sat up with my eyes wide open not seeing anything but total blackness. I felt arms wrap themselves tightly around me.

**Phoebe's POV**

Seeing Paige try to get out of bed again, I let her fall onto me. Wrapping my arms around her, I felt her sigh. I rubbed my poor sister's back, and her coughing subsided. Paige opened her eyes up, and I gave her a watery smile. "Hey hunny," I murmured.

"Phoebe...I want my Mommy," she cried.

"If you tell me who your Mommy is, I'll summon her ok?" I promised, and Paige just stared at me blankly.

"I want my Mommy Phoebe," Paige stated again.

Paige was like a small child crying for something that I couldn't deliver on my own. With her so sick and out of it I knew that she wouldn't tell me whom her mother was ... so I decided to say a spell to call for her mother to come forth.

I know I didn't have any candles or anything, but I hoped that the spell would work, "_White magic calling white, reaching out through space and light, may she be far or may she be near, bring Paige's mother here..._" The spell was complete and I looked around, but sighed when I didn't see her Mom. "I'm sorry Paigey," I murmured smoothing her hair out from her face.

**Victor's POV**

I looked at Prue who was glaring up at me just waiting for me to lecture her once more. But I did a surprising thing – for Prue that is – I swung around and started in on Henry. "How dare you lay a hand on one of my daughters, Henry Mitchell! I thought you were a better man than that. What sort of man would use force against a woman?" I seethed as I felt my temper rise – but I made sure to keep my voice down so Paige wouldn't hear.

"A man who is worried sick about the love of his life dying – at the hands of her very own sister never less." Henry said hotly. He shook his head and took a deep breath. "I'm not that good of a man, Victor, as my conduct towards Prue today had shown."

I wanted to jump to my feet and grab Henry and beat the pulp out of him, how dare he harm one of my daughters, and in my own home never less. But I knew that wouldn't fix anything and wouldn't help matters any. After all it looked like Prue won the battle after all. Henry looked far worse than Prue. But still I hurt me to know that my baby gotten hurt by another human being. I won't stand for it. Not any longer. "Henry, if you ever pull a stunt like this ever again against my family - or against any other innocent woman than I will personally beat you till you are begging to die." I said staring deeply into Henry's eyes.

"Yes Victor." Henry said with a tight nod.

"Now get out of my house, now!" I said in a death tone.

Henry opened his mouth to speak but than thought better and got to his feet and walked to the door and left. I sighed and sat back against the couch and turned to look at my daughter. "What can I do for you Prue?"

**Prue's POV**

I looked at Victor in shock; he actually defended me. "Prue..." he murmured, shaking me out of my shock. I suddenly leaned into him, and he wrapped his arms around me. I didn't stay so close to him for long; I pulled away.

"I don't understand..." I murmured.

"Understand what Sweat Pea?" he asked hesitantly. I let a small smile creep onto my face, but shook my head.

"Why did you defend me?" I couldn't help but ask, and he shook his head.

"Because you are my daughter," he said as if it was obvious, "Henry knows better than this...he had no right to do that," I just nodded my head gratefully.

"I think it would be better for everyone if I just left," I murmured suddenly, guilt playing out fully on my features. "I am sorry...really..." I whispered, tears starting to form again in my eyes.

**Victor's POV**

"I know you are Sweat Pea." I said softly. "I won't keep you here any longer, and I know Prue when you have calmed down and allowed everything to sink in truly you will come to the right decision where the truth about Paige is concerning Piper and Phoebe."

Prue got to her feet and I saw how truly shaken she was but she walked a few feet before she turned to face me her face hard and her eyes unreadable. "You will know my answer by tonight at the latest, Victor. You and Paige." She turned and walked to the door and jerked it open. She turned back around. "I truly didn't mean to hurt Paige this much. I'm sorry." With that she turned and left the condo closing the door firmly but gently behind her. I sighed deeply and got to my feet and walked to Paige's door where I found Phoebe looking around with disappointment. "What's wrong Phoebe?"

**Phoebe's POV**

"Paige is calling for her Mom...and I can't seem to help her," I whispered softly. "Daddy...I don't know what to do," I cried softly.

"Phoebe, you are doing a great job...don't underestimate your self," he whispered to me, and he enfolded me into a hug. "I am proud of you Phoebe," he murmured.

"Thanks Daddy," I murmured sadly...

**Victor's POV**

Phoebe pulled out of my arms and went back to her place next to Paige. "I tried to summon her mother ..."

"You what!" I chocked out.

"But it didn't work." Phoebe looked quizzing up into my face. "Daddy?"

I shook my head. "Yes Lady bug?" I asked not truly listening to her. My thoughts were else where. Of course they were else way. Phoebe tried to summon Patty ... but thankfully Patty didn't come.

_Who said I didn't come Victor?  
_

_Patty! _

_When Phoebe said the spell I had to answer. But I knew my daughter's voice and knew that she couldn't see me. _

_Figures._

_What can I say. Paige isn't ready for the truth to come out. _

_You telling me. Are you still here because of Phoebe's spell?_

_Yes. Of course. I can't pass up the chance at seeing my baby now can I?_

_No you can't. I wish she could see and speak to you._

_It isn't time yet. _

"Daddy." I felt and hand on my right shoulder. I blinked rapidly and almost said Patty's name. But I saw Phoebe's concern faced instead and I quickly spoke. "Pa ... Phoebe."

"You were thinking of mom weren't you?" She asked me in a knowing voice.

"You mother is always close to me." I said with a slight smile. As I wrapped my arm around Phoebe's waist as we walked over closer to Paige's side of the bed.

"You miss her just as much as we do, don't you." Phoebe said leaning her head against my shoulder.

"She was my soul mate." I said speaking of Patty as when she was alive. "She is my soul mate." I said speaking of Patty as an spirit.

"I hope I can find a love that great." Phoebe said.

"You will darling." I said with with sureness.

Phoebe let me go and walked to the door. She turned back to look at Paige. "Why didn't the spell to call Paige's mother work, daddy? I know I don't have the woman's name and all – but the Elders have to know how hurt Paige is and would relent and send her mother down to her."

"It wasn't meant to be." I said with a shake of my head.

"I know Prue must be waiting for me outside, so I best be on my way. I love you daddy. And I'll be back soon." With a wave Phoebe left the condo.

I sighed as I sat down and took Paige's hand in mine and I just stared at my beaten and broken baby adopted daughter.

**END CHAPTER TEN**


	11. Finally Clued In

**Henry's POV**

I blew it big time, I knew it. As I walked out of Victor's condo and towards my car I knew that I have blew any and perhaps all chances I had to win Paige over. I knew that once she was finally healed she would remember seeing me fight with Prue. She saw me use my physical strength against one of her sisters. She will never forgive me for this act.

I blinked tears from my eyes as I opened my car door and slipped inside. I sighed deeply as I put the key in the engine and I was about to turn the wheel so I could drive off when I saw Prue walk from the condo herself. I saw a thoughtful look on her face, I caught her eyes briefly and I saw her eyes harden and her head lifted, but I didn't stick around for round true with Prue. I couldn't. I all ready destroyed any chances I had with Paige, I won't cause her any more pain by fighting with Prue once more.

No it's best if I stayed clear of Prue and the rest of the Halliwell family. It would be best that I stayed clear of Paige from now on. I drove down the street never looking back.

**Leo's POV**

I felt a distance cry of help but I couldn't tell where it was coming from. I tried to open my eyes and wake up because I knew I was asleep. I also knew that I had been asleep for a very long time – much longer than the required eight hours. I knew that Piper was up and about so were her sisters. I knew that I had to wake up so I could get on with the business of helping, healing my charges. Plus being there for my wife and her sisters. Especially being there for my wife. But my body wouldn't obey me, all it wanted to do was rest.

There it is once more the cry of help, where is it coming from? Which of my charges is in trouble? Think Leo think? Wake up Leo now! I struggle and I feel myself taking charge of my body and I felt my legs kick the blankets off and my back twisting and turning, but still my eyes refuse to wake up.

I felt myself losing the body as the cry of help was slowly fading into the bleak of nothing less. I struggle as I tried to hold onto the cry of help and wake myself up, but than I felt my self drift back into a dreamless sleep.

**Paige's POV**

My soul cried out for Leo to come and heal me. I could feel him struggling against some unknown evil trying to get to me, and I could tell that he was losing. How could this be? He was protected by my sisters. Oh God what if something horrible happened to my sisters!

I struggled trying to sense my sisters and I could sense that something was way off with each one of them. I don't know what, but I know it's evil. I have to wake up and get to my sisters. I have to save them. They need me. Don't they?

**Prue's POV**

As I headed towards my car, I saw that Henry was leaving as well. We locked eyes for a moment, and I broke the stare. I don't want anything to do with him, and seeing that stupid look on his face...I just couldn't handle this anymore. I could hear Phoebe following behind me, and sighed. She didn't look too pissed at me anymore, but I am not risking talking to her. I wasn't really in the mood to drive; had way too many scares today. I just gave my keys to Phoebe, and got in the passenger's seat. "Prue..." Phoebe started.

"I don't want to talk about it Phoebe, you already have it in the mindset that you know everything," I said to her. I can handle my own emotions; it is just like before. I don't need to worry Phoebe anymore about this than she already is. Plus she is the really protective sister; if she ever found out what Paige did, she would be crushed.

"Ok," Phoebe murmured. "I'm sorry Prue...I should have just listened to you," she said, stopping herself from starting up the car.

"Its ok Phoebs," I murmured, not completely looking at her face.

"I didn't think Henry would have attacked you like that..." Phoebe said putting a hand on my shoulder. I shrugged it off, and just waited for her to start the car. "Prue...I'm here if you need to talk..."

"Lets just head back to the manor..." I told her. Phoebe sighed, but nonetheless started the car up and headed back towards the manor.

I couldn't help but dwell on what Paige did to me. How dare she ... I pulled myself up with force. I would not go down that road again. If I did than I wouldn't be able to stop myself. I would even end up telling Phoebe what happened and I knew that if I did than it would crush her to know that Paige her little sister could be so cruel. It would break her heart. I couldn't do that to Phoebe. I won't do that to Phoebe. I would handle Paige on my own and keep what happened in the dark from Piper and Phoebe. I had too I had to protect my sisters. Even if it meant protecting Paige also. I still loved Paige very much and still knew that Paige had good in her. Even though Paige chose the wrong way to try to help me. I am never going to forgive her for that.

Stop it Prue, don't go there. I thought of Henry instead. It was safer to think on Henry. My blood didn't boil as much over Henry Mitchell. So he stuck up for Paige. Not surprising. He's in love with her after all. But it truly shocked me that he would attack me. A woman. I thought he was a better man than that. Boy was I wrong. He wasn't the type of man that I wanted around my sisters. He wasn't Andy. Feeling tears coming from my eyes, I wiped them away. Finally we arrived at the manor, and I got out of the car. "Prue...maybe I should go in there first," she stared.

"Whatever," I shot at Phoebe before she could finish. As I walked inside of the manor, my eyes widened. The whole manor was covered in crap. What the hell is going on in here.

"This would be the handiwork of Piper," Cole snarled at me. "So where's the supposed love of my life?" he growled in an angry voice.

"Don't you even start with my sister Cole," I snapped back at him. "You don't even know what happened...you have no idea what happen when magic is in play," I growled. Phoebe didn't deserve this shit. "You should know that by now Cole," I said icily.

"Oh that is just rich Prudence," he snapped at me. "You blamed her for Roger..." My face got hot, and I glared at him.

"You don't even know what happened..." I growled, "and you don't need to know,"

"Phoebe told me everything that happened," Cole said with growl. "She told me how he hit on her without her encouraging her." His eyes grew into a roaring blaze. "But I fucking don't believe her anymore. She is such a slut that she went after Roger and when he wouldn't have her, she tried to lie her way out of it and break you two up."

"**YOU DO NOT TALK ABOUT MY SISTER LIKE THAT! IF YOU TRULY DID LOVE MY SISTER, YOU WOULD BELIEVE THAT SHE DIDN'T DO THAT ON PURPOSE**!" I burst out. Piper started to walk in, and Cole brought out an energy ball. "Piper wait-," I started to warn as Cole started toss it towards me.

"**PIPER**!" Phoebe shouted, flying towards her, pushing her out of the way. I tried to move the energy ball back at Cole, but my power didn't work. I ducked down and once again our poor Grandfather clock got destroyed. Squinting at one of the random objects Piper bought, I sent it toppling on to Cole. At least I could do that much.

**Phoebe's POV**

As Piper and I crash landed on the floor, I saw Prue ducking and our Grandfather clock exploding. "You ok?" I asked my sister, and she nodded her head woozily. I turned to glare at Cole. "What the hell is wrong with you? How could you just attack my sisters like that?"

"I should have killed you when I had the chance," Cole growled at me. I felt tears coming at my eyes.

"I really thought you wouldn't succumb to your evil side..." I managed to gasp. "I guess I was wrong...I should have vanquished your sorry ass...at least my sisters would actually trust me again..." I really wish it wouldn't have to come to me vanquishing him...I reached inside my purse and grabbed the vial I always kept on hand. Feeling both Prue and Piper come closer to me, I pulled out the vial.

**Prue's POV**

I felt my eyes widen as I saw Phoebe pull out a vial. "What you going to vanquish me?" Cole scoffed. I waved my hand and the rug pulled, knocking Cole on his ass. I started to make objects crash on top of his body, but he shimmered from my telekinetic whammy. He shimmered back in the room, and glared at Phoebe, "You are nothing but a whore," he growled. Feeling Phoebe lean into me and Piper, I just mustered all the power I could and squinted at him. He went flying and shimmered out of the room.

"I am so going after him," I growled. He was slightly wounded; he was probably at the mausoleum

"Prue wait!" I heard Phoebe cry out. Don't worry sis, I am not going to let him degrade our family any longer. I sprinted out of the front door, and pulled out my keys. I opened up my car door, and pulled out a vial that was in the glove compartment. Here I come Cole...

**Phoebe's POV**

"Prue wait!" I called out, but she ignored me.

"Phoebe..." Piper murmured, and I looked down at her. I wiped at my face furiously before I met my eyes with hers. I noticed how weak she looked, and I saw that she had cut her head when I had knocked her over.

"Piper..I'm so sorry..." I murmured.

"Its ok...just get Leo..." she winced, through the tears forming in her own eyes. She was starting to look weaker. "**LEO**!" I bellowed.

"**LEO**!" I screamed again, trying to get Piper to relax. "No..no..no.." I murmured as I saw Piper close her eyes. I turned her over and saw a metal object protruding out of her back. "**LEO!**" I screamed again. "**LEO GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW**!" I screamed. Feeling Piper starting to faint deeper in my arms, I couldn't take it anymore. I am not going to lose my sister. "I'll be right back Piper, stay strong hun," I whispered, and placed her gently on her side. I sprinted up the stairs, still crying out Leo's name. Not bothering to knock, I nearly busted Piper's door down...

**Leo's POV**

I felt my body come awake as I heard a scream. One of my charges need me. Not just any charge but it was Phoebe whom was screaming for me. Oh God, Paige! Paige is worse. Or even dead by now. And what have I been doing? Sleeping. How could I have fallen into such a deep sleep that I couldn't stay awake and by Paige's side when she so desperately needed me.

"**LEO WAKE UP! LEO**!" Phoebe's cries came to my ears as my eyes burst opened and I sat up quickly. "Paige," I whispered with tears falling down my checks.

Phoebe shook her head. "Paige is still the same, it's Piper. Oh Leo I think I have killed my own sister."

I quickly jumped off the bed and rushed from the bedroom with Phoebe hot on my heels, I automatically knew that Piper was downstairs without being told. I didn't bother to orb I just ran down the stairs and knelt at my wife's side. I saw that Piper had a deep cut on her right lobe, and I saw that for some reason a tent stake was in her back. When the hell did we get the tent out? And why was the stake out where someone could step on it?

My questions didn't matter – all that mattered was that I healed Piper. Now. I didn't have much time. I quickly pulled the stake from her back and held my hands over the wound and very slowly the wound started to heal and I could see that her breathing slowly picked up. It wasn't as strong as it needed to be because I still had to heal her right lobe. Once her back was completely healed my hands went to the right lobe and I watched as I watched all my love glowing from my hands onto her forehead and the wound healed. I sat back next to a quietly sobbing Phoebe and waited for Piper to open her eyes.

**Piper's POV**

I slowly opened my eyes and looked into the deep concern of my husband's. "Hi." I said in a soft voice as I lifted my hand to touch his. I felt his arms go around my body and I was soon sitting in a sitting position in his arms. I wrapped my arms around his waist and simply rested my check against his chest. I closed my eyes as I simply enjoyed this warm embrace of my husband.

A sob caused my eyes to open wide. I pulled away from Leo and looked at Phoebe, "Oh hunny, come here." I said as I quickly wrapped my arms around Phoebe and pulled her into a tight sisterly hug.

"Oh Piper, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it, honest. I ..." she couldn't go on due to the fact the she was sobbing brokenly in my arms. I felt how truly deep her sobs were against my chest from where her chest met mine.

"It's all right, Phoebe, you saved me for certain death darling." I said as I began to gently rock back and forth.

Phoebe sobbed for a few more minutes before she finally quiet down. She pulled away, "I almost killed you while I tried to save you from Cole."

"It's not your fault, Phoebe." I looked around at all the clutter that I had made appeared. "If I hadn't become such a glutton than nothing would have been in the way when you shoved me to the floor." I looked more closely to the items that were messing up the normal neat as a pin manor. "What the hell was I thinking, I don't even need any of these things."

"I'm wondering if we didn't have something in us, that caused us to behave the way we had this afternoon." Leo said as he looked at Phoebe and me.

"What do you mean, Leo?" I asked as I felt Phoebe turn to face him also.

"Have you ever heard of "sin" balls?" Leo asked as he stood to his feet and held out his hands to help Phoebe and I up.

Phoebe and I looked at each other than back at him and shook our heads.

Leo sighed deeply. "There are seven sins in the world. Greed, glutton, anger, sloth, pride, lust and envy. Doubt is the eighth sin. But nobody thinks that doubt is a sin. Usually it isn't. But if hit with a "sin" ball than doubt can be a major sin."

He looked us in the eyes all serious, "Obviously the "sin" balls have been in play here today. Piper, you got hit with the gluttony ball." He looked around at the stuff and noticed the living room. He turned and looked at Phoebe. "You got hit with the lust ball." He said in a knowing voice, although I knew he didn't know what went on with her and the cop. I never had the chance to tell him yet. But Leo is a whitelighter and has access to information at a moment notice.

He went on. "I was hit with the sloth one. Because I would never have been in a deep sleep otherwise. Victor was hit with the greed ball, but luckily he has cured himself with it. Due to his deep concern for Paige." He sighed. "Cole was hit with the anger ball." He looked into Phoebe's sudden hopeful face. "Cole won't be healed from the sin ball. He's right now in the underworld fully welcoming the darkness back into his soul. We have lost him."

Phoebe let out a soft sob, I wrapped my arms around her and held her. I told Leo with my eyes to finish with what he had to say.

"Prue was hit with the pride ball. Which will be the hardest to cure because you know that Pride goes before the fall." Leo paused.

"Prue won't be able to rid the sin ball from herself, will she?" I asked in a knowing voice.

"How can she, when it takes a selfless deed to rid oneself of a sin ball. How can you be selfless with pride?" Leo asked with a shake of his head. He was holding back on us. "What is it you aren't telling us, Leo?"

"Paige was hit with a ball also." He said softly.

"Envy." I said with a nod. "That's easy to cure." I sighed, "Once I get a potion to her and she is healed we'll help her cure her envy."

Leo shook his head. "It's not envy. No one was hit with that ball. It's ..."

"Doubt." Phoebe said softly. "Oh God," She wrapped her arms around mine own and almost pitched forward. If I hadn't tighten my hold on her than she would have fallen face forward onto the wood floor.

**Leo's POV**

"That's not why I'm not allowed to heal her," I said softly as Piper managed to bring Phoebe back up to a standing position. I shook my head. "It's not for me to heal her this time, Phoebe."

Phoebe blinked as she stared into my eyes, and she suddenly realized what I meant. It calmed her down but it brought confusion in Piper's eyes as she looked at Phoebe and than at me.

"What am I missing?"

"It's not up to me to heal Paige," I repeated. "Nor with any other whitelighter. Not even an Elder can heal her this time." I looked into her eyes as I watched understanding come to them.

"I understand." Piper whispered.

"Shall we go?" I asked reached out my hand for her to take.

"Yes." Piper placed her hand in mine and still kept Phoebe at her side, I orbed.

**END ELEVEN**


	12. More Prideful the Harder they Fall

**Prue's POV**

Growling I threw my car into reverse and sped towards the mausoleum. That demon was going to pay for what he said to my sister. I should have vanquished his sorry ass when he decided to come back into our lives. Phoebe doesn't deserve to get hurt like that, and now he was going to have to face me. I slowed down slightly so I wouldn't get pulled over. I so do not need the cops coming after me, not that I couldn't handle them if they tried anything.

Finally arriving there, I stormed out of my car. Entering the mausoleum I shouted, "**BALTHAZAR**!" I shouted, entering the underground. "**I KNOW YOU ARE IN HERE**!" I shouted. Seeing Balthazar shimmer in, I threw my hand out, sending him flying. Not stopping there, I let out a vicious spin kick at him.

He grabbed my foot and tossed me against the wall. "Is big sister mad?" he growled, summoning an energy ball. Swishing my hand at it, it careened into the wall. "You don't even know the meaning of he word mad,"

"I should have vanquished your sorry ass while I had the chance," I growled, as I threw my fist towards him. Cole caught my hand and tried to twist it. My foot connected to his knee, and he let out a grunt of pain. That didn't hold him back for long, since he grabbed my throat with his now red and black hand. "That the best you got?" I choked out, kicking him in the gut, forcing him to let go.

**Piper's POV**

I opened my eyes as I felt Leo's orbs finally die out, I was in my father's living room. What I saw shocked me to the core. The room was a total wreck. What the hell has happened here. All I was told was that Prue beat the shit out of Paige. The room looked like there was one hell of a demon attack. I couldn't believe that Prue was the cause of this.

"This isn't all due to Prue beating the crap out of Paige," Phoebe said softly beside me. "Prue and Henry also got into a fight." Her right hand waved around, "This is the result. What besides Henry being black and white." Her eyes traveled towards the door where Paige's room was located. "Not to mention the condition that Prue left Paige in."

Leo stepped away from me and walked to the door to Paige's bedroom and put his hand on the door knob. The door wouldn't opened. He suddenly orbed and appeared in the same spot once more. He backed away and turned and looked at us with surprise and shock in his eyes. "We aren't allowed to have access to Paige yet."

I frowned and rushed to the door and the door raising my hands to blow it off. I flicked my wrist and nothing happened. I didn't feel any power leave my body. I frowned as I tried over and over again. I finally decided to try it the mortal way and raised my hand to knock on it. Daddy would open the door for us. But my fist never made contact with the door. I backed away from the door and wrapped my arms across my chest and glared at my husband. "The freaking Elders are doing it again," I growled.

"I don't understand it." Leo whispered. "They know that you are ready to accept Paige into your heart now."

**Prue's POV**

As I felt myself dropping to the ground, I saw Cole bent over slightly. Kicking out hard, I got him in the face. "Is that the best you got Balthazar?" I taunted. Barely dodging his clawed finger nails, I didn't see him whip his other hand grabbing my wrist and twisting it painfully behind my back. Throwing my head back, I felt my head connect with his throat.

Hearing footsteps coming down the stairs, I elbowed Balthazar in the stomach and launched him over my shoulder. "Prue!" Darryl's voice came down.

"Darryl don't!" I shouted, but as soon as he reached the bottom step Balthazar shimmered away. "God damn it," I muttered pushing my hair back.

"You ok?" he asked me, and I just glared at him.

"If it wasn't for you coming down here, I woulda vanquished Balthazar's sorry ass," I snapped at him.

"Prue...you are bleeding again," Darryl said, pointing at my cheek. I pressed a hand up to it, and just now realizing it.

"What are you doing here?" I asked irritably.

"Someone heard you and the demon fighting...so I came instead of someone else," Darryl explained.

"Well thanks to you, I couldn't kill Cole," I grumbled angrily. "So now I have to go hunt him down by myself...just like I have to do everything else around here,"

"Prue...why aren't you with your sisters?" Darryl questioned.

"I don't need them to vanquish one loser demon," I shot at him.

**Leo's POV**

Piper walked over to the couch and sat down with a huff. "How dare the freaking Elders decided when I can finally heal Paige. Don't they know that she is probably in there dying." She chocked up.

I turned and faced my wife, "Paige, isn't going to die, Piper. She is just in so much pain and suffering is all." I shake my head. "I know that the Elders want Paige to be held, but something has come up that is more important."

"What can be more important than Paige?" Phoebe cried out.

"Pride." I said softly.

Piper and Phoebe just stare at me open mouthed.

"Leo's right, the Pride "sin" ball has to be wiped out before Paige can be held." Victor said from behind me. I swung around and stared at Victor, I saw that the door was closed once more.

"Victor, what are you doing out here. Paige needs you to be with her." I said softly.

"I've been relieved." Victor said.

"By whom?" Piper asked standing to her feet and rushing over to stand next to me.

"Natalie." Victor said.

"That army boot camp whiteligher who can't bend even slightly to allow us to vanquish a demon on our own." Piper said angrily. "The whiteligher who ordered Leo from being our whiteligher so she could take over when she wasn't wanted!"

"Yes that's the one." Victor couldn't help but laugh gently. But than he sighed deeply. "I was sent out here to help you."

"You know about the "sin" balls than." I said.

Victor sighed. "I figured that I was hit with the greed "sin" ball and if I was hit than the rest of you were hit also."

"Piper had glutton, Phoebe had lust, Cole has anger, I had sloth." I said running through the list.

"Prue must have been hit with pride than." Victor said with a nod as he wrapped his arms across his chest.

"Yes." Phoebe whispered.

"There's something else, Victor, the envy ball hadn't been set in play, but doubt has." I said looking him the eyes.

Victor sighed. "So we have to find Prue and help her rid herself of pride and than we have to find whomever has doubt and help them." He nodded his head ready for action.

"Paige was hit with doubt." I said softly. Victor's eyes widen in shock as he slowly realized what it meant.

"But that's not possible, Paige has been in bed in pain since early this morning." Victor said shaking his head in denial.

"I'm sorry daddy, but it's the truth." Piper whispered as she put her hand on her father's shoulders. "I'm also the one who is sent to heal Paige. I would have come earlier when I first found out. But the glutton ball had spread and I couldn't get away from it." Tears fell from her eyes. "I'm so sorry daddy."

Victor quickly wrapped his arms around Piper and pulled her into a tight hug.

**Prue's POV**

I shook my head, and turned away from Darryl. "I need to go home, and scry for-," I saw Darryl pulling out his cell phone and I shook my head. "I don't need my sisters Darryl, and I certainly don't need your help," I snapped, starting to head up the stairs.

"Here I was thinking that Anger was the hardest thing to beat, and this just proves that Pride is the one sin you can't beat," I whirled around and saw a demon.

"And here I was thinking that most demons were tall," I snapped at him. He just laughed, and waved his hand at Darryl, sending him crashing into the wall. "Darryl!" I turned to this demon and shot my hand out, expecting him to fly into the rocky wall, but he didn't. What the hell is going on with my powers? Well, that isn't going to stop me from beating this demon up. I ran at him, letting out a kick. It landed on his chest, but it didn't throw him back very far.

I tried to let out a punch but he grabbed my arm, and the world went black...

**Victor's POV**

"You are telling me that my little girl in there is struggling with some major ass doubt." I asked around the lump in my thoart. "Not only does she have to suffer through what Prue had done to her ..." My eyes widen. "You girls were hit with the "sin" balls before Prue and Paige had the fight in the condo. Oh God."

Leo's eyes widen also. "But Vic, Paige was just trying to help Prue." He shook his head. "Pride didn't have anything to do with it." He looked at the door. "Paige wasn't doubtful at all through the exchange." His eyes cleared. "The balls were inactive until it was something very meaningless that finally active them."

"You call my lusting over some unknown cop, meaningless." Phoebe gasped. "What type of girl do you think I am. Freebie." She started to cry and I moved over to gather her in my arms. I shot a dangerous look at Leo.

"No Phoebe," Leo said gently. "I am just saying that you must have been thinking of perhaps Cole when your ball became active." He sighed. "I'm sorry I didn't mean ..."

I pulled Phoebe away and gently wiped her tears from her, "You aren't Freebie, Lady bug. We are just trying to figure this out is all."

Phoebe nodded and pulled out of my arms. "I'm sorry, I'm not helping by becoming defensive."

Piper walked over and wrapped her right arm around Phoebe's waist and pulled her younger sister to her side.

**Piper's POV**

"I stayed here last night at Paige's side. I was all ready tired by the time I orbed back home and told Piper and Phoebe what had happened. My sloth ball hit the moment I laid down on the bed." Leo said shaking his head too and forth. "I kept hearing Paige call for me – but for the life of me I couldn't wake up."

"My ball hit when I heard about Paige and I knew that I had to make a vile to take to her. I just couldn't stop at one, I thought I had to have a million. It only got worse and worse." I said. "I turned on the tv and I ended up ordering everything off the Home Shopping Channel." I breathed in deeply.

"Cole's ball broke when he caught me in the van trying to seduce the cop. But he was genuinely hurt by my betrayal." Phoebe softly said at my side, she shook her head. "Prue came home pissed off because I was angry at her for her treatment of Paige and Henry. Her fighting with Cole must have caused Cole's anger ball to break wide open."

"It's not your fault, sweetheart." I said softly as I felt her begin to shake.

**Victor's POV**

"How is it that Paige got hit with doubt?" I asked turning back to face the closed door.

"When the box that held the balls was opened, Lucas, the keeper of the balls sent each ball out for the sisters and whomever were closets to the sisters." Leo said. "I'm surprised that envy didn't hit Henry, but I am guessing that Lucas just wanted seven sins in play."

I watched as Phoebe pulled away and walk to Paige's door.

**Phoebe's POV**

Futilely, I tried to open the door to Paige's room, but of course it didn't open. I sighed; Prue went after Cole. After all this time, Prue is still being the protective older sister. All the sudden I had a sinking feeling that Prue was in trouble. Just as I pulled out my cell phone, I went Prue's number in my phone book. I let out a gasp. _Prue was yelling at Darryl about being able to handle one lousy demon without her sisters, and a demon shimmered in, knocking out Darryl. Prue attacked him, and attempted to subdue him but in mid-punch the demon grabbed her hand and shimmered off. _"Phoebe," Daddy said, shaking me gently.

"I'm ok..." I managed to get out, waiting for the effects of the premonition to wear off. "But Prue isn't...a demon kidnapped her while she was after Cole..." I said, feeling my eyes brim with tears as I uttered Cole's name.

**Victor's POV**

"Where is she now?" I asked in a stricken voice. Phoebe remained silent and I quickly put my hands on both of her shoulders and slightly began to shake her. "Where is my little girl, come on you're clairvoyant." I was almost ready to break down in my deep fear for Prue's safety.

**Phoebe's POV**

"Daddy...I don't know where she is," I murmured in a scared voice seeing the look in my father's eyes. He noticed how tight he was holding on to me and loosened his hold. "I only saw Prue in the mausoleum and that is where she got kidnapped..."

"We got to go save her," Leo murmured. "That Pride inside of her is going to explode. She might try to do everything herself.

"Maybe...if we go to the mausoleum I can get a premonition..." I murmured reluctantly. I really wasn't sure if I was ready to go there yet...me and Cole used to go there all the time.

"Phoebe...are you sure?" Piper asked me. I nodded my head, still feeling the tears in my eyes. "Leo...we need to go there...now," Leo nodded his head, and enfolded me and Piper into him. Feeling uncomfortable around him still, I just grabbed onto Daddy's hand.

"Hold on...I haven't orbed with this many people before," Leo warned as orbs swirled around us. We arrived there, and saw that Darryl was unconscious.

"Leo heal him..." I demanded. Meanwhile I tried to focus on getting a premonition. Come on Prue...show me where you are. Feeling tears entering my eyes, I couldn't get a premonition. "I can't get anything..." I choked out.

"Focus Phoebe...I know you can do this..." Daddy murmured. Feeling Daddy's arm around my shoulders, I focused on my oldest sister again. Letting out a gasp another premonition hit me. _I saw Prue tied up, and the demon was quizzing Prue on where the Pastor was, and Prue tricked him into undoing the ropes binding her, and she jumped into a pit saying she won... _"She is in the Underworld..." I managed to get out. "We need to get to her...now..."

**Prue's POV**

"Aren't caves slightly cliché for you demons nowadays?" I snapped as I tugged on the ropes binding me.

"Before I let the Pride kill you...you will tell me where the Pastor is," he demanded. I snorted, did this demon actually think I was going to give him the location.

"Like I am going to tell you," I snapped at him.

"You will tell me where he is," he rebutted.

"Kill me and you will never know where he is," I boldly stated. I sighed, seeing the hole in the ground. I am so going to win this battle. "Untie me and I'll take you to where he is," Lucas sighed and waved at the ropes undoing them. "Hahaha I win," I cackled jumping down the hole.

"**PRUE!**" I could have sworn I heard someone scream my name besides the demon. Oh well, at least he will never get the Pastor...

**Victor's POV**

I rushed away from Leo as soon as my feet hit the caves floor. I knew my baby girl was in one of the caves. I just had to trust my fatherly instincts and locate her. I couldn't rely on Leo's whiteligher sensing powers because he had non down here in the underworld. No it was up to me to locate my daughter.

I rushed ahead of Leo and my girls because I could sense pending doom and I knew that the pride ball had exploded in my precious little girl. I heard voice and I knew one of them was Prue's I wished the crave just in time to watch my baby jump freely into a hole. "**PRUE**!" I screamed just as my baby's head disappeared. I rushed passed the demon and I threw myself head first into the hole after my baby.

"**DADDY!**" I heard Piper and Phoebe scream in union as I fell straight down. I'm sorry my beautiful daughters; but I must save your sister. I will gladly give up my life for her and you girls. I'm sorry that I couldn't say good bye to you three, but once I get Prue back to you, you will understand why I did what I did.

I saw Prue just below me, I used all my will power to push myself quickly down, "Prue, baby, daddy is here." I cried out just as I reached her hand.

**END CHAPTER TWELEVE**


	13. The Pit and Vanquish

**Prue's POV**

What the hell? I looked up and saw Dad diving after me. What the hell is he thinking? "Prue, baby, Daddy's here..." His hand was about to reach one of my flailing ones, I focused on my telekinesis, lifting him up higher. He was not going to steal my thunder, and he had to stay behind to take care of my sisters, since I am not going to be able to anymore. "Prue...let me help you!" he shouted.

"**NO**!" I shouted back at him. "You need to take care of my sisters!" I said, tears brimming in my eyes.

"Come on Prue...we are going home!" Dad said, breaking through my telekinetic hold.

"Daddy..." I whispered, and he finally succeeded on grabbing a hold of me. He pulled me into him, and held me tightly. "Why did you jump after me? You should have just let it end with me..."

"No...you are my daughter Prue...and I would never let this happen to you..." Dad held onto me. "Daddy's got you now...everything is going to be ok," he assured me.

**Phoebe's POV**

What the hell was Daddy thinking jumping in after Prue? Never mind Halliwell, there is a demon, and you need to kick his ass. Levitating over the pit, I let out a kick knocking the demon backwards. "Leo go after Prue and Daddy!" I shouted.

Before Leo could orb after them, the demon shot his hand out, sending Leo flying. "Leave him alone," I growled, as we started to get into hand to hand combat. Just as he was about to hit me, he suddenly froze in place. "Piper...what are we going to do?" I asked in a scared voice.

"Leo's knocked out," Piper confirmed my fears. Maybe if I jumped down after them...I could reach them, and levitate all three of us out of the pit.

**Piper's POV**

I suddenly knew what my baby sister was about too to do, so I rushed over and grabbed her around the waist. "One sister and my father down in the pit is enough little one. I'm not going to allow you to go in after them." I pulled her away from the pit, "Daddy knows what he's doing."

"He's mortal, Piper, what the hell does he think he's doing jumping into a pit in the underworld." Phoebe cried out. She kept her eyes clued on the pit. "Only Leo can get daddy and Prue out of the pit, he's the only one who can orb. But he's knocked out cold."

"Phoebe ..." I said in a warning tone as I noticed that Lucas was coming unfrozen. I raised my hands quickly to freeze him once more, but I suddenly felt myself being thrown against the wall. What the hell just happened. Leo didn't tell us that Lucas had any powers. He was just the keeper of the sin balls.

"Piper!" I heard Phoebe cry out in fear as everything went black.

**Victor's POV**

I suddenly felt Prue slipping out of my arms and I blinked in surprise. I quickly reached back down to grab hold of her once more ... but she was out of my sight. I sighed deeply as I willed myself to follow my stubborn oldest daughter future down the pit. I finally spotted her. "Prue ..." I cried out.

Prue looked up at me, "I have to do this, Victor, it's my destiny."

"No, your destiny is still to fight along side your sisters." I cried out as I tried to catch up to Prue. But the closer I got the future Prue got out of my reach. "Stop being so stubborn, Prue."

"The girls have Paige, the power of three is still protected." Prue said in a rough voice. I could tell that she was trying to not cry.

"Prue, darling, your sisters need you." I said as I reached out trying to grab hold of Prue. "I need you Prue."

Prue looked up into my eyes and I could tell that she was softening, but suddenly her gaze turned back into the major pride full that I had seen when I last saw her head before disappearing into the pit. I sighed deeply. "Prue, fight the pride darling."

"I can do this on my own, Victor, I don't need your help. Not ever." I suddenly felt myself being pushed back wards by her telekinesis.

I willed myself back in my daughter's presence. "Prue, I'm not going to leave you. Not ever. I will gladly give up my own life for you." I reached out for her but she just glared at me and tried to use her powers on me once more. "Prue, listen to me baby. Please we aren't going to get out of this pit. And we aren't going to hit bottom darling. It's bottomless." I looked straight in her eyes. "I will gladly remain falling in free for all with you for all entity, baby."

**Prue's POV**

"No!" I growled, focusing all my might on sending Victor away from me, but nothing happened.

"Come on...its my turn to be the strong one Prue," he whispered, grabbing me. "You don't have to..." he murmured, enfolding me tightly in his loving embrace. I can't let Daddy do this, "I know what you are thinking Prue..there is no place I would rather be right now..." I felt tears swelling in my eyes. "Its ok to cry Prue.." I tried desperately to fight through the pride coursing inside of my veins.

"I'm sorry Daddy," I cried into his chest.

"There we go Sweet Pea," he murmured in my hair. Suddenly I gasped and saw a white ball of energy flying out from me. "That's my girl," I'm back, and boy am I pissed off.

"What the hell is the matter with you?" I shot at him. Never mind that Prue, you need to find a way to get us out of here. Not waiting for him to answer, I screamed, "**LEO**!" he didn't respond to my call, and I felt scared.

"We'll find a way out of here," Dad assured me. My sisters would never forgive me if Daddy got killed because he was saving me.

**Phoebe's POV**

Lucas waved his hand at me, attempting to send me flying like he had with Piper and Leo, but I levitated out of it. "Is that the best you got?" I snapped, levitating over to him. I landed nimbly on my feet, and he threw his fist towards me. I dodged, and swiped my leg under his causing him to fall. Ok...why couldn't I have Piper's powers? I looked around for any blunt or sharp objects that could be used to at least stab him.

"Is that all you can do?" he taunted. "Seems like your older sisters have more active powers than you do?" he asked, punching at my envy for having a strong active power.

"And yet here I am still standing," I snarled back at him. Once again levitating, I shot over his head spying a staff. Its better than nothing...and I turned around to face Lucas once again.

"Oh what are you going to do Xena?" he snickered. God if one more demon says I am some fictional character I am going to freaking blow it. I am not even a brunette and I am so not clad in leather am I?

"What is in that pit anyway?" I questioned twirling the staff around.

"Absolutely nothing...it never ends..." Lucas said with a light laugh. I wasn't going to take that for an answer. I am going to find away to save my dad and my sister...even if it is without the help of my sisters and whitelighter. Looking at the staff in my hands I brought it onto to my knees breaking it in two. Now I can stab his ass...

Lucas summoned a box and without even letting him do whatever he was about to do with it, I used one of the wooden things to knock it out of his hands, and kicked it near the edge of the pit. Whatever it was, it must have been important to him...since he went diving for it. Bringing my knee to his oncoming gut, I turned around and impaled him with the sharp end of the staff. "Sin always comes back..." he gurgled as he exploded in his vanquish. Dropping the other half of the staff I ran towards Piper and Leo. Running to Piper first, I checked to see if she was hurt or not. "Piper...honey wake up," I said shaking her shoulder gently.

**Victor's POV**

I smiled as saw the power leave my oldest daughter, Prue was back. And I knew that she was here to stay. I felt such love and felt very proud that I was with my daughter when this happened. I could tell that she had all ready accepted me back into her life and heart. I would have flipped backwards if I wasn't free falling all ready.

"**LEO!**" Prue screamed once more.

"Prue, Leo won't be coming." I said never letting my arm off of my daughter. I wasn't going to lose contact of her in this pit. I knew that I could always touch her again, but I wanted her to know that I would never let her go again. Especially in this life and death situation. Even through we were falling and talking in a bottomless pit doesn't mean that we wouldn't die. I knew that if we didn't get out of this pit in a matter of minutes now than we would surely die and our bodies would continue to fall forever. But I wasn't going to tell her this, because she would just panic. I had to keep her calm so we could work together if we had too.

"I'm scared, daddy." Prue whispered as she turned her face into my neck. I felt her arms wrap around me.

"It's going to be all right, Sweet Pea, daddy's not going to let you die." I said softly as my mind worked over time trying to find a way out of the pit. Ok I know something must have happened to Leo, otherwise he would have orbed to us the moment Prue called him. I also knew that Prue wasn't the one to get us out of the pit, even through the pride ball has been successfully removed from her. A witches magic can't work on removing themselves from a bottomless pit. I do remember reading that among everything else I read about magic when I first adopted Paige.

Come Victor you can figure this out. I was growing weaker by the second. I knew that I didn't have much time.

"Daddy ...:" Prue murmured weakly and I looked quickly down and I could see death in her eyes.

I closed my eyes and put my head against her forehead and I poured out all my love for her, this was it. I had failed my daughter and now we were going to die together.

I suddenly felt a giant push and suddenly I was lying on my side with Prue tightly in my arms. I blinked as I found that we were lying in the cave right next to the pit. I could hear cries of joy to my right but all I could see was Prue in my arms and I saw how truly pale she was. I quickly brought my arms from around her and I put my hand on her chest where her heart was located and I ...

"Oh my God, Prue." I cried in fear as my eyes widen. I couldn't feel any heart beat.

**Leo's POV**

I suddenly felt arms on my right shoulder and I could hear Phoebe's panic, "Leo, Oh God, Leo you have to wake up. Piper is seriously hurt and she needs you to heal her. I can't call another whitelighter here because they won't hear me. Please Leo wake up."

I opened my eyes and sat up quickly, I looked past Phoebe over to where Piper was lying. I quickly got up and rushed to my wife's side and knelt down and held my hands over her wounds. Piper slowly woke up. I sighed in relief. I helped her in a sitting position and I pulled her into a tight hug.

"What happened?" I asked as Piper finally pulled away from me. I looked around quickly. "Where are Prue and Victor?"

"In the bottomless pit." Phoebe said with tears running down her checks.

I stood to my feet quickly and helped Piper to hers. I turned around to face the pit. "How long have they been down there?" I asked in a high pitched voice.

"Ten minutes." Phoebe said.

"They need to get out of there, now." I started to orb when suddenly Victor and Prue flew out of the pit and landed side by side on the ground. I cried out happily as I heard Piper and Phoebe cry also. My cries died in my throat as I took in Victor's expression. "Vic, what's going on?" I rushed towards them.

**Victor's POV**

"Prue doesn't have a heart beat." I cried as I quickly sat up and removed my arms from Prue so Leo could have free access to my little girl. "Heal her, Leo, hurry."

"I can't heal her, Vic, once the heart stops it's out of my hands." Leo said softly from behind me.

"Leo!' Piper and Phoebe sobbed.

I knew that Leo was right, so I did the only thing that came to mind. I quickly tilted my daughter's head up, I cleared out her air passage and I lowered my mouth to cover hers. I breathed in quickly and than sat up and placed my hand properly on her chest and I began CPR. "One ... Two ... Three ... Four ... Five ..." I counted slowly. I moved to her head once more and started to breath. I saw that her chest lifted with each breath. I pulled my mouth away and got my hands ready once more. "One ... come on baby. ... Two ... Three ... Hang in there baby ... Four ... Daddy's here ... Five ..." I quickly brought my mouth back over hers and breathed once more.

I looked at her chest, still nothing. I quickly put my hands on her chest. Come on baby. "One ... Work with me baby girl ... Two ... Three ... Four ... Come on baby ... Five ..." I quickly moved to cover her mouth once more and breathed. I pulled away and was just about to start CPR once more when Prue coughed.

I waited with tears rolling down my checks as I waited for Prue to open her eyes.

**Prue's POV**

The last thing I saw was Daddy, pressing his forehead against mine, feeling tears falling from his eyes. I felt cold...so cold. I wonder if this is how Andy felt when he left. There wasn't any fear like I thought there would be, I just felt calm. "Hang in there baby..." I heard his voice calling out to me. Feeling the cold once again, I tried to shrink away from it, but it kept coming back. "Come on baby..." was that...Victor's voice. Suddenly I coughed, and I felt my breathing trying to return to normal. I coughed again, and tried to open my eyes. For a minute everything was blurred, and it took a minute to focus.

"Daddy," I said, finally recognizing his face. Suddenly he brought me fully into his arms, and I felt how truly scared he actually was.

"Prue..." he murmured into my hair. "Don't ever scare me like that again," he cried. I wrapped my arms around him, and he slowly loosened his hold on me.

"Daddy..." I said again. I looked around and saw Piper, Phoebe, and Leo and that we weren't in the pit any longer. "You...you saved me," I whispered hoarsely, feeling tears in my eyes. Dad brought me close again, and I squeezed back hard as I could. I felt Phoebe sidle closer to Dad, and felt his arms reluctantly pull away, and felt my baby sister wrap her arms around me.

"Thank god you are ok," Phoebe whispered, squeezing me tightly.

"Thanks to Dad..." I murmured, looking at him over Phoebe's shoulder. I squeezed her tightly as I felt my breathing return almost fully to normal. "I love you Phoebs," I whispered.

"Love you Prue..." Phoebe murmured.

Piper came next to me, and I was surprised not to see hatred in her eyes. Phoebe pulled away and immediately I was pulled in by Piper. "Love you Prue," Piper whispered.

"Love you too Piper," I whispered, hoping that things were going to be ok soon. Then the sudden realization hit me. As soon as Piper saw Paige, she would go back to hating me. Just like it while it lasts...I felt Piper pull away, and I reached out for my Dad. Seeing him smile, he eagerly wrapped his arms around me. "Dad...I love you..."

Tears hit my shoulder as Dad pulled me closer, "I love you too Prue," he whispered.

**Phoebe's POV**

I smiled as I saw Prue and Daddy hugging, and was glad that Prue finally accepted him back into her heart. My eyes left Prue and Daddy, and traveled to the box. "Looks like the sins finally returned to the box...maybe..." I said in a hopeful voice. Cole didn't mean all of those things...he was just infected with sin... "Maybe Cole is back to normal..."

Leo turned and looked at the box and than slowly turned to look me in the eyes, "I'm sorry Phoebe, even through the anger ball has returned, Cole has still wrapped himself up in the darkness once more. We have lost him."

"No...don't you dare say that Leo," I growled angrily at him. "Cole loves me..." I said as tears entered my eyes.

"Phoebe..." Piper started, trying to lay a hand on my arm. I pulled away from her, and started to wipe at my eyes.

"No..." I whispered, as I felt Piper finally successfully wrap her arms around me.

"I'm sorry, Phoebe, truly I am." Leo said looking me in the eyes, ":With Cole's demons powers still in him, he couldn't fight the sin ball." He shook his head and softly said. "If he had his power stripped than his human half could have conquered the sin."

Piper, being the voice of reason said, "We better get out of here, a demon is sure to find us sooner or later..." I saw Leo nod his head.

**Leo's POV**

I touched Piper's shoulder and with her still holding onto Phoebe, I quickly orbed them back to the manor. I let her go and orbed back down to the underworld where I quickly knelt down and touched both Prue and Victor's shoulders and orbed back to the manor. I managed to orb Prue on the couch with Victor still crouched next to her. I backed away.

I felt an hand on my shoulder and I turned around and faced my wife.

"Take Phoebe and I back to Dad's condo, it's time to heal Paige." Piper softly said. She looked into my eyes and than looked over at the couch where Prue and Victor were now in each other's arms. I turned and watched as Prue rested her head against her father's chest and simply closed her eyes as she relaxed in the father daughter moment. I turned back and nodded.

Piper took my hand and together we walked over and I took Phoebe's out reached hand and orbed us out of the manor, to leave Prue and Victor alone.

**END CHAPTER THIRTEEN **


End file.
